Locuras por amor
by Anillus
Summary: Si ese sentimiento no viene acompañado de locura, no es amor... Cuando crees que tienes la vida perfecta y todo asegurado, un giro te hará ver las cosas de otra manera.
1. Rosas

**Rosas**

_-Buenos días Hillwood… Es un precioso día de sol como para jugar baseball en el campo o deslizarse desde la colina más alta de la ciudad… En lo personal, programaría el show de lucha libre a las cinco, para los enanos que salgan de la escuela, eso los distraerá… Jejeje… Hola Martin, hola Anna… Cómo están?...- _Saludaba una rubia de ojosazules, vestida de forma casual, y acomodándose los auriculares y acercándose al micrófono principal… Sonrió dirigiéndose a sus colegas… Una muchacha de cabello castaño ondeado y ojos cafés, y un hombre rubio de cabello casi rapado y ojos celestes…

_-Hola Helga… Hola Martin… Buenos días Hillwood y entre otras noticias, la alcaldesa esta tarde hará el último acto en su mandato por estos cuatro años… Se reunirán en el ayuntamiento para discutir las remodelaciones de la avenida principal… Todavía hay debates si se debe o no, derrumbar el edificio más antiguo: el teatro Circular…- _Respondió la castaña, sacando el tema del día… Las llamadas en la radio ardían por esos días, todos tenían una opinión diferente…

_-Hola Helga, Hola Annie… Es muy temprano amigos, y un chico no quiere levantarse a estas horas… Ahhh…-_Bostezó el hombre que hacía el programa junto con ellas… Helga sonrió pasándole un vaso…

_-Aquí tienes café, holgazán!..._- Bromeó la rubia y el muchacho sonrió aceptando la taza…

_-Gracias!... Bueno, la consigna del día: "te dejaron por alguien más… qué es lo que harías?"… En unos instantes estaremos charlando con ustedes, y respondiendo preguntas, no es así Hel?..._- Propuso el hombre acercándose a la radio… Helga sonrió de lado y se recostó en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa…

_-Si!... Hoy estoy de muy buen humor, y preparada para aguantar!... Tengo mucho material en mente, así que llamen… Los estamos esperando… Annie elegirá la música…_- Al ser una reconocida escritora con tres best-sellers consecutivos a la venta conocidos en el país y sus alrededores (lamentablemente no en otros mercados como Europa, porque no había hecho el viaje para promocionarlos aún), le habían ofrecido un programa de conducción de radio. A pesar de las dudas… Helga lo tomó. Era algo relajante y divertido… Además el haría olvidar el mal momento que estaba pasando…

_-Y entre los últimos pedidos, el público quiere algo movido para comenzar el día… Despierta y brilla Hillwood!... Mensajes al 2020- 5300… O textos al móvil de la radio… A propósito, llegan miles!..._- Informó Annie registrando algunas llamadas…

_-Recuerden dar su nombre, si no, no pasamos el mensaje…_- Advirtió Martin, y tanto Helga como Annie se quitaron los auriculares, mientras se levantaban e iban al baño o simplemente charlaban…

…

**Media hora después…**

_-Él… se fue… se fue con una chica nueva! Waaaaaaa…_- Lloraba una oyente desde el otro lado de la línea… Era una adolescente, de unos quince años… Helga rodó los ojos…

_-Cuándo llegó la intrusa?..._

_-Esta semana… La odio!... Es linda, inteligente, bonita y se muere por ella!… Dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar su mente: que habíamos tenido momentos maravillosos y que… nunca los olvidaría… Snif! Snif!..._- La rubia se recostó en su silla y colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza…

_-Típico discurso!… Me gusta más el de "no eres tu la del problema, nena… Yo simplemente no te merezco"…._- Bromeó riendo, bajo los gestos de Anna y Martin, que le decían que la oyente comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza, y eso solo traía mala imagen. Helga maldijo su gran bocota….

_-__**Waaaaaaaaaa!...**_

_-Escucha linda, esto es lo que harás… Irás a ese restaurant… Reserva unas mesas cerca de donde vayan a cenar…_- Informó colocando su dedo índice sobre la mesa principal de la radio, y la muchacha desde el otro lado de la línea pareció tranquilizarse un poco…

_-Pero cómo sé, cuál?..._

_-Oye! No puedo solucionarte todos tus problemas!… Colabora conmigo, de acuerdo?... Te sientas unas mesas cerca, no demasiado porque no queremos que te vea desesperada, cierto?..._

_-Mmmm… Ajah!..._- Asintió desde el otro lado de la línea… Helga prosiguió…

_-Lo importante es que no vayas sola!...Busca a algún amigo… Algún perdedor (Mmmm… intenta que sea alguien presentable, ok?...)_

_-Ok… Y luego qué hago?..._

_-Te vas a mostrar radiante esta noche… Hermosa, llena de gracia e interesada en cualquier otro tema que no sea él… Destila talento, elegancia y sobre todo sofisticación… Alquila algún Dvd en francés… Que crea que sabes el idioma, eso definitivamente nunca falla… Vas bien hasta ahora…?_

_-Si, lo estoy anotando!..._

Helga sonrió de lado, con astucia…_-Cuando oiga tu risa provenir a lo lejos, se preguntará si te oye por todos lados… Se levantará y te buscará por los alrededores… Como salió con una tonta, se aburrirá en menos de lo que cante un gallo!..._

_-No creo que lo haga… Jean parece saber todo, sobre todo…_

_-No quiero escuchar que te lamentes por ese cerebrito!... Bostezará después de diez minutos…! Ahora presta atención… Cuando lo veas, te levantas, lo saludas y sonríes… Intenta no sobreactuarlo, pero tampoco seas tan amistosa!..._

_-Entendido!..._

_-La clave es hacerle notar que por más que no esté a tu lado, tú sales, te diviertes y no lo necesitas… Eso funcionará!... Mañana estará suplicando por ti, y llorando de pena porque te dejó ir…_

_-Gracias Helga!... Me sirvió de mucho… Puedo pedir una canción…?_

La rubia era de poca paciencia, y muy directa para atender una llamada… Descolgó esa y pasó a la siguiente…_-Un placer Mary… Tengo otra llamada en línea… hola?..._

_-Hola Helga, soy Peter… Quería saber si Olga vuelve a la ciudad esta semana… Soy el presidente de su club de fans!…_- Helga dibujó una mueca de fastidio… Era muy común que la gente llamara preguntándole sobre la conocida y célebre actriz de Hollywood, Olga Pataki… Helga rodó los ojos, pidiéndole a Annie que colgará…

_-Algún otro llamado?... Ok… Entonces, haremos un pequeño receso, disfruten la música!_

…

_**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal**_

_**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar,**_

_**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**_

_**Ahora que, me va muy bien.**_

…

_**Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar…**_

_**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar**_

_**Ahora ya, no hay más dolor.**_

_**Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo.**_

…

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y otra vez pierdo la calma.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y se me desgarra el alma.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y se borra mi sonrisa.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y mi mundo se hace trizas.**_

…

_**Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar.**_

_**Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad…**_

_**Ahora ya, no hay más dolor,**_

_**Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo.**_

…

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y otra vez pierdo la calma.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y se me desgarra el alma.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y se borra mi sonrisa.**_

_**Pero me acuerdo de ti,**_

_**Y mi mundo se hace trizas….**_

…

Helga estaba escuchando la música que su compañera programó al aire… Algo que le llamó la atención sobre la mesa, la hizo ponerse de pie… Era una rosa, de color rosado, muy delicada, y casi perfecta… La rubia se acercó a olerla y sonrió de lado, pensando que quizás Martin no se había cansado en sus intentos de conquistar a Annie… Indagó suspicaz:

-Annie… Esto es tuyo?...

La muchacha negó con la cabeza…-No… La enviaron para ti esta mañana, la puse en el florero cuando llegó… Arthie y tú hacen una pareja perfecta Helga… - La muchacha se acercó a oler la flor…-Es hermosa!...- exclamó con una sonrisa… Helga hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros…

-Me sorprende un poco, pero la verdad es que siempre fue así de detallista al principio cuando comenzamos a salir… - Explicó recordando el inicio de su noviazgo… O su manotazo de ahogado mejor dicho… Arthie era un clavo y ella lo necesitaba, para sacar otro que tenía muy incrustado en el corazón….

-Y lo verás esta noche!... Piensa en todas las mujeres de la ciudad que se morirían por estar en tu lugar!... No lo desaproveches!…- La alentó Annie con una sonrisa y se fue a seleccionar el resto de la música… La castaña se refería a que Helga estaba saliendo con nada más, ni nada menos que el postulante para alcalde de la ciudad… Su relación era perfecta, estable y sin tormentos… Arthie era algo desatento, pero le proporcionaba contención y seguridad… No era un pretendiente difícil y eso era lo importante…

Helga tomó la flor entre sus manos y la olió, mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente…

_Flashback…_

_-Hola Helga…Luces adorable…- La saludó un Arnold vestido de traje, extendiéndole la mano… La rubia apretó los puños…"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba… Por qué Arnold tiene que ser tan maravilloso?… hay mi amor!"….- Pensó sentándose en su silla… _

_-Gracias Tarzán… Tu también, Mmmm… No estás tan mal…_

_El rubio sonrió….-Esto me trae recuerdos!... Cecile…_

_Helga se mordió los labios… Bien, era ahora o nunca…-Quiero que me escuches y te calles hasta que termine, de acuerdo?... De lo contrario, nunca lo diré y le he estado pagando fortuna a mi psicóloga, pero hasta que no de este paso, no avanzaré…- Amenazó mirando al rubio con firmeza, quien se sorprendió un poco por lo repentino de ese comentario… Asintió elevando las cejas… Helga tomó aire… Estuvo unos segundos en silencio, buscando las palabras, la manera más adecuada… Tomó impulso y sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo:_

_-Arnold… Yo...Te amo. Si, sé que es una locura y pueda parecerte una estupidez, pero… Es la verdad. Créeme, he hecho hasta lo imposible para borrarte de cada pensamiento, de cada recuerdo… No tengo remedio y soy un caso perdido!... Pero cuando te veo, no puedo evitarlo… Me nace quererte…- Explicó levantando la mirada con toda la nostalgia del momento… El rubio se encogió un poco de hombros incrédulamente y Helga se mordió los labios:_

_-Debes pensar que es ridículo, cierto?... Después de tanto tiempo… Éramos unos niños y luego creciste y te mudaste con tus padres… En ese momento, creí que nunca iba a poder amar a nadie como te amo a ti y no me equivoqué… Cuando regresaste… Tenía miedo, por eso acepté ser tu amiga… Y tengo miedo ahora… Sin embargo, tengo que afrontarlo…- Explicó sentándose erguida y enfrentando lo más difícil de su vida… Su amor por Arnold. Notó como el rubio bajaba un poco la mirada, como si sintiera culpa… Helga solo lo miró haciendo lo mismo…_

_-Escucha… No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo con todo esto, porque lo que siento es algo mío… Pero quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que respondas hoy, siempre… Siempre vas a poder contar conmigo… Cuando me necesites, o si simplemente te sientes solo… Yo voy a estar ahí…- Arnold la miró con intensidad, sin quitar sus ojos de ella… Helga intentó contenerse… Ya empezaba a temblar…_

_-Solo dame algo de tiempo… Necesito hacerme la idea y… Aceptarlo. Solo quiero pedirte algo…- Se detuvo en este punto y se tomó la frente con la mano… Respiró profundo y dijo: Dios!... Tengo que decirlo… No me saques de tu vida!…- Pidió como si suplicara… El rubio la miró sin comprender…- No me malentiendas, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga. Y si lo hicieras, eso solo me mataría por dentro…_

_Helga tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó pausadamente… Luego afirmó:_

_-Sé que no te merecía antes y no te merezco ahora… Nuestro noviazgo de la infancia, fue lo mejor que me pasó… Y nunca quise desprenderme… Por eso nunca le confié mi corazón a nadie más… Cómo hacerlo?... Si tú me lo robaste…- Arnold la miró de repente, y se sonrojó sintiéndose una completa inmadura y débil por haber dicho esa frase romántica, llena de melancolía y de… verdad. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, colocando su mano cerca de la de él… Con seguridad, lo observó y preguntó:_

_-Ahora necesito saber… Qué sientes por mi?…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

La rubia se despertó de sus memorias, con una lágrima rodándole por el rostro. Tomó aire, se secó la tranparente gota con el puño y se dijo: -Vamos, Helga niña… Ya pasó!...

…**..**

**En el restaurant Chez Paris…**

-Buenas noches madame… Reservación…?...- Indagó el mozo principal en la puerta, a la bella rubia de cabello recogido, vestido rosa de corte recto, con un amplio moño en el frente…

-Si, a nombre de Arthur Roberts…- El mozo abrió los ojos al máximo y sonrió con naturalidad…

-Oh… Adelante, pase por aquí… Encantado. Veré que la atiendan como es debido…- Mencionó el hombre haciéndola pasar al área privada….

-Bonjour… Una copa?...- Le ofreció un mozo con sombrero de cocinero y vestido con un traje blanco, de cuello largo, que le tapaba parte el rostro…

-No gracias… Un vaso de agua o soda estaría bien….- Negó la rubia al ver el vino… Ella no solía beber, ni en ocasiones especiales… Helga sabía lo que el alcohol significaba en su vida y el repudio que le provocaba… El hombre sonrió sirviéndole un poco de soda… La rubia enarcó una ceja, al notar una rosa, en color rosado en el florero. Era casi igual a la que había encontrado esa misma mañana… No cabía duda, la había enviado Arthie…

-De acuerdo… Lindo moño…- Mencionó el mozo, notando el amplio detalle en el vestido… Helga levantó los ojos en el acto, con extrañeza…

-Ah?...

-Me gusta porque combina con tu ropa…- Le explicó el hombre y se alejó… Helga se quedó estupefacta e inquieta… Luego bajó la cabeza convenciéndose de que había sido un día muy cansador…

**Veinte minutos después…**

Helga tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su mano, en un gesto de aburrimiento… Con su otra mano, juagaba con la copa de soda que tenía en frente…

El mozo se acercó a ella…

-Siempre digo que tendríamos que tener un reloj justo en esa pared… Ya sabes…- Agregó viéndola controlar la hora, a casa instante en su reloj de mano… La rubia solo hizo una mueca….

-Si, claro…

El camarero se acercó más y quedó parado junto a ella…-Presiento que te están descuidando… A quién esperas?...- Eso le había molestado… La noche apestaba! Arthie la hacía esperar otra vez, ya se dormía de lo tedioso del ambiente y encima tenía que aguantar a ese sujeto…?

-Óyeme amigo!... Acaso trabajas para la CIA?... Nunca escuché a un mozo ser tan confidencial y metiche además!...- Recriminó levantando la mirada y posarla en el joven… Los ojos verdes del muchacho la miraron con calidez, mientras él intentaba ahogar una risita por ese comentario…

El mozo se acercó y clavó sus ojos en ella…-Lo siento… Solo quería ayudarte… De verdad, no sabes quién soy?...

-Cuál es tu maldito problema…?...- Helga no le prestó mucha atención… Pero después notó la mirada de aquel hombre… Era tan extraño, se sentía mareada de repente… Un sonido de una puerta cerrándose y la voz de un hombre los distrajeron…

-Una botella de su mejor champagne…- Pidió un sujeto de traje, cabello negro y ojos claros… El mozo asintió con un poco de reticencia a irse…

-Enseguida…

El pelinegro se acercó a Helga, con una sonrisa nerviosa…-Hola mi amor… Lamento haberte hecho esperar…

-Yo no… Me largo de aquí!...- Amenazó la rubia poniéndose de pie… El hombre la tomó de la mano…

-Helga, espera!... Sé que últimamente no he estado muy al pendiente, pero… La campaña se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo…

-Ah si?... Y dime Arthur… Qué diablos estabas haciendo?...

El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició los cabellos… Helga dibujó una mueca y se sentó otra vez-Realmente lo siento… Me perdonas?...- Preguntó Arthie, y la rubia se cruzó de brazos….

-Lo pensaré…

-No volverá a suceder… Lo prometo.

-Tienes suerte de haberme enviado esa rosa esta mañana a la radio, de lo contrario estarías en serios aprietos!…

El hombre pareció sorprenderse, pero le dio la razón…-Ah claro…Rosa dijiste?...

Helga sonrió de lado, notando que él no tenía ni idea de lo qué le hablaba….-No fuiste tú eh…?... Debe haber sido alguno de los oyentes…

El mozo que se acercaba a ellos se quedó estático, cuando notó que la pareja se tomaba de la mano, sobre la mesa….

-Lo lamento!... Disculpen… Lo limpiaré…- Advirtió el camarero, sobre la botella que se le había caído… Arthie hizo un gesto de impaciencia, y Helga lo vio caminar con rapidez a la cocina… La rubia se cruzó de brazos:

-Y… Cómo estuvo tu día?...

**A la hora del postre…**

-Te dije que no era buena idea confiarle a papá la publicidad en los desfiles!... No te hará buena prensa…- Recriminó Helga comiendo algo de su postre… El hombre rodó los ojos con una sonrisa…

-No sea tontita… Descuida! Todo saldrá más que bien… Deberías darle más crédito a tu padre, al menos está intentando hacer algo…

Helga dibujó una mueca de desgano…-Supongo…

-Te amo a ti, y todo lo que eso implica… Tu también me amas, no es así?...

La rubia sonrió un poco…-Claro…

-Helga, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que… Hace cuánto tiempo estamos saliendo? Un año?... Un poco más?...

-Y cinco meses…- Contestó conociendo muy bien el tiempo… Desde que se había ido Arnold estaban saliendo…

-La verdad es que, en este tiempo he sido muy feliz a tu lado… Enserio!... Escucha, he estado distraído, pero eso no significa que no me importe… Por eso quería preguntarte… Helga, me harías el honor de…?

-La cuenta señor…- Los interrumpió el mozo extendiendo un papel frente a ellos… El pelinegro se fastidió al instante, y Helga desvió la mirada…

-Estamos ocupados ahora… Envíala a la caja, la pagará mi asistente…- Le explicó al muchacho, que solo observaba a la rubia acariciar la flor que estaba en la mesa…

-Bien…- Afirmó marchándose… Pero no tan lejos, como para escuchar el resto de la conversación:

-Decías?...- Indagó Helga suspirando… El pelinegro sonrió de lado…

-Sé mi esposa…

Helga dio un pequeño saltito de su silla…-Ah?...

-Imagínalo… La mujer del alcalde… Aceptas?...- la rubia no sabía que decir… Ella? Casarse con Arthie?...-Qué torpeza, espera…- Advirtió el hombre sacando una caja que rebelaba un anillo de compromiso… Helga se quedó atónita, y el joven reiteró: -Y bien, qué dices?...

-Yo… Ah…- lo pensó pausadamente… Después con decisión levantó los ojos…- Acepto.

-Esto hay que festejarlo… Marko… Pagaste ya?...- Dijo el hombre llamando al sujeto de baja estatura que estaba cerca de ellos… El muchacho negó con la cabeza….

-No… El mozo no trajo la cuenta…- Explicó el hombre y Arthie se puso de pie, coléricamente…

-Qué extraño!... Era el camarero rubio que estaba atendiendo…- Explicó con algo de molestia… Helga sintió al corazón detenerse….

-Rubio?...- Indagó con un hilo de voz… Arthie asintió:

-Iré yo… Si quieres algo bien hecho…. Hablaremos luego!...

Helga tomó la rosa del florero y la olió… No podía ser, era una mala jugada de su imaginación: Arnold no volvería por ella…

**Continuara…**

_Hola… Otra historia más!… Esta no me va a llevar más de cinco capítulos, es muy corta en realidad!... Espero que les haya gustado el principio… La canción es de Christina Aguilera… Un mozo rubio… Quién será?... Jajajaja… Nos vemos!_


	2. Anuncio de compromiso

**Anuncio de compromiso**

_-Bueno, entonces felicidades amiga!... Ambos se lo merecen…- _La felicitó un sonriente Martín, aplaudiendo y colocando la marcha nupcial, mientras el programa era transmitido en vivo y Helga daba la noticia de su boda con el postulante y probablemente, próximo alcalde de Hillwood… Arthur Roberts…

-_Lo mismo digo Helga… Y seguramente todas nuestras oyentes piensan lo mismo… Lograste atrapar al hombre más deseado del momento!….-_ La felicitó su otra compañera del programa, mientras Helga rodaba un poco los ojos y sonreía de lado…

-_Atrapar…?... No me gusta como se oye eso, chica lista!-_ Bromeó haciendo que la gente que acomodaba el equipo de la radio, riera… -_Pero quiero decirles a todos los del equipo, que están invitados a la fiesta de anuncio, sin lugar a dudas y que les agradezco sus buenos deseos…_- Concluyó, mientras del otro lado y cada uno por su cuenta se enteraba de lo que sucedía… Por un lado, una asombrada Phoebe en el hospital de cirugía mayor de Hillwood… Inclusive una atenta Miriam y un sonriente Bob Pataki, quien brindó con un licor…

-_Un saludo para nuestro querido amigo Arthur Roberts y nuestros buenos deseos para él también… La gente de la ciudad lo sigue y seguro ganará las elecciones… Y hablando de noticias políticas, sigue el debate por la demolición del teatro circular… Ustedes qué piensan?... Debería ser demolido?… Esperamos sus mensajes como siempre y sus razones por las cuales debería quedarse o irse el edificio más antiguo de la ciudad…-_ Completó Martin, mientras Helga observaba la cantidad de llamadas que entraban al contestador de la radio y los mensajes al celular…

-_No solo es el edificio más antiguo de Hillwood, sino el que posee más historia!...Dino Spumoni hizo su primera presentación en ese lugar! Por eso tenemos que luchar por conseguir una ley, que finalmente avale la conservación de nuestro amado teatro, y que impida que se pueda vender o privatizar en el futuro…_- Opinó Helga, bajo el asentimiento de sus compañeros… Dios sabía lo mucho que le importaba que conservaran ese teatro… Una gran amiga de ella, que se había ido hacía ya algún tiempo (Gertie Shortman, la abuela de Arnold), amaba ese teatro… Y Helga lucharía por conservarlo…- _Por eso Arthur Roberts se está encargando de ese proyecto de ley y que se trace el trayecto de la nueva avenida principal, hacia otro lado…_- Completó la rubia, siendo interrumpida por Annie, su compañera…

-_El tema del día…"Locuras por amor"… Cuántas veces han perdido la cabeza por amor y se han animado a todo?..._ -Soltó la pregunta una de las conductoras y observó a Helga, quien se recostó pacientemente y sonrió de lado…- _Estás lista para responder Helga…?... No dejan de entrar llamadas_…- Bromeó Annie y Helga asintió resoplando un poco, haciendo el chiste…

-_Claro… Cuéntennos… Que cosas locas y atrevidas, pero poco coherentes han hecho por un chico o una chica… Y por favor, no lo de los panfletos en la calle, eso está muy usado!...-_ Advirtió y sus compañeros asintieron…

_-La mejor historia se lleva un mp3 de regalo_…- Finalizó Martín, y Helga cambió los auriculares para responder a las consultas…

-_Y no se olviden que el viernes estaremos entrevistando al Embajador de Desarrollo Social y Económico de los pueblos originarios de Centro América… Es de Hillwood aunque no lo crean! Un orgullo y un modelo para todos nuestros niños!… Es un hombre ocupado, pero accedió a darnos una entrevista…-_ Comentó Martin y Helga sonrió…

-Será grandioso para el programa!…- Le murmuró Annie, y la rubia se dispuso a atender la primera llamada del día:

-_Hola… Si, quién habla?... Cuál es tu historia?... Te han culpado de demente cuando te enamoras?...- _Indagó la rubia con su tono irónico, pero sonriendo… El programa era todo un éxito, lo escuchaban miles y miles de personas… Desde adolescentes a gente grande, que estaba trabajando o descansando… La llamada más sorprendente para Helga, fue la de un camionero al que le habían roto el corazón, en el inicio de su programa la primera vez… Desde entonces la audiencia había crecido…

-_Soy yo…Mary…_- La saludó la misma adolescente que solía llamarla en repetidas ocasiones… Helga sonrió de lado…

-_Hola, mi pequeña amiga excéntrica… Dime, cómo te fue ayer?… Lo abrumaste en el restaurant francés?...- _Preguntó la rubia, escuchando el llanto del otro lado…

-_No!... Todo salió mal!... Se fue con ella!...-_ Contestó la niña y Helga escuchó atentamente…

-_A ver… Empecemos desde el principio… Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...-_ Indagó la rubia, iniciando una larga charla, en la que le corregía los errores, a la joven adolescente que había llamado y ella anotaba todo…

-_Y por último… Tienes que sembrar el misterio… Esas son las claves de una buena relación: la comunicación, los detalles… Que sienta que le importas, pero el no te domina… Entiendes?...-_ Remarcó Helga y la rubia, del otro lado del teléfono asintió…

-_Está bien… Haré lo que me dices… Puedo pedir una canción?...-_ Indagó antes de que Helga pasara la llamada…

_-Fue una placer, Mary… Tenemos otra llamada… Hola?..._

-_Hola…Llamo por la consigna del día_… -Una voz del otro lado la saludó, Helga sonrió un poco…

-_Perfecto! Una voz masculina!... Bien, amigo, cuéntanos… Quién te está dejando loquito, y quizás podamos ayudarte_…- Mencionó Helga, y el hombre del otro lado rió…

-_Quiero felicitarte por el programa, Helga… Es una gran compañía para mí, lo escucho todas las tardes…- _Dijo, y Helga rodó los ojos apurándolo…

-_Gracias… Ahora bien, no quiero saber sobre tu rutina diaria… Suelta los detalles de tu flechazo que es lo que todos queremos oír!...-_ Insistió con una tonada juguetona, y el hombre rió…

-_Antes que nada, no quiero ofenderte…Pero tampoco funcionó conmigo el consejo que nos diste ayer…- _Agregó y Helga rodó los ojos, mientras se limaba las uñas…

-_Viejo, digo muchas cosas al aire! Podrías ser más específico?_…- Solicitó con poca paciencia… El muchacho rió, de nuevo…

-_Bien, la mujer que amo salió anoche con su nueva pareja… Y me enteré que estaba saliendo con alguien más, hace poco_…- Explicó y la rubia asintió…

-_Ajah… Y cómo fue, tu la dejaste o lo hizo ella?... Infidelidades consúltalas con Tonny Motola, esta noche en la radio, de 7 a 9… No estoy para problemas mayores!...-_ Advirtió certera y el joven negó con rapidez…

-_No, no es eso…Estuve afuera un tiempo…Cuando volví, supe que estaba con otro sujeto_…- Finalizó, y Helga dejó la lima a un lado y recostó su cabeza entre sus manos…

-_Y qué locura hiciste?...-_Preguntó con cansancio por tantas vueltas, sobre algo que era muy directo… El hombre pareció dudar, sin embargo… Dijo:

-_Qué podría considerarse como una locura?...Podrías darme un ejemplo…?..._- Helga se sorprendió un poco, y aclaró:

_-Algo extraño, fuera de lo común… Algo extraordinario que no hayas hecho por nadie más…_- Explicó la rubia, escuchando un chiflido tedioso por parte del oyente…

-_Y… Qué hay de ti, Helga?... Alguna vez has hecho una locura por amor?...-_ Indagó el hombre, y la rubia abrió ampliamente los ojos… Qué preguntita para ella!... Solo negó rotundamente…

-_Soy una persona muy centrada_…- Con esa afirmación, sus amigos de la radio rieron a las carcajadas, e incluso el oyente… Rodó los ojos pesadamente, con una sonrisa de lado, por el sarcasmo…-_Bien, bien… La verdad es, que no recuerdo la última vez que perdí la cabeza por alguien, gracias a Dios!…_- Comentó, y el oyente asintió:

-_Y qué hay de tu prometido… Cómo se llama?...- _Indagó el hombre y Helga rodó los ojos…

_-Eso es diferente… Con Arthie tengo una relación basada en la estabilidad y el compromiso… Así que con él puedo estar tranquila… Un momento!-_ Se detuvo exclamando… Se mordió los labios…- _Nos estamos saliendo del tema!… Aquí llamas para hablar de ti, no de mi!..._- Reprendió al oyente, quien solo se apuró en tranquilizarla…

-_Como tú digas, Helga_…- Afirmó, y la rubia derramó su café… Rayos!... Ese sujeto ya la estaba exasperando… Había logrado dar vuelta la charla completamente!...- _Bien, ve al grano y dinos tu gran hazaña_…- Ordenó, pero el hombre estaba muy lejos de dejarse convencer tan fácil…

_-Primero me gustaría escuchar tu ejemplo sobre una locura… Sería más fácil para el resto de las personas que llamaran, no lo crees?_- Helga rodó los ojos…Ash!... No le gustaba hablar de su vida personal en la radio… Después de unos instantes sonrió un poco y dijo:

_-Cuando era pequeña… El niño que me gustaba tenía una amiga por correspondencia… De origen francés. Cuando estábamos en clase, tomé la carta que le había llegado, lo cité en un lugar y luego yo… Me hice pasar por ella.- _Confesó bajo el silencio contundente del hombre… Después rodó los ojos y sonrió con nostalgia…_- De todas formas no salió bien… Pero volviendo a tu caso, vas a hablar o paso la siguiente llamada?...-_ Advirtió, y el oyente accedió a confesar su anécdota:

-_La seguí a ese restaurant, donde ella y su nuevo novio estarían cenando… Pareció no notarlo, pero algo dentro de mi, me dice que ya sabe que estoy de vuelta en Hillwood_…- Helga tomó aire y se recostó en su asiento…

-_Entonces qué fue lo que pasó?... La gran locura que nos cuentas, es que fuiste a ver a tu ex novia con otro sujeto…? No ganarás el premio así!...-_ El hombre rió y ella observó algunos discos, pensando en qué música pasaría…

-_Jajaja… Fingí ser uno de los mozos y atendí su mesa mientras cenaban…Tendrías que haberla visto!… Lucía preciosa en ese vestido con un gran moño en el frente…-_ Bajo este comentario, Helga se congeló….Estuvo en silencio unos instantes, mientras apoyaba los Cd´s, sobre la mesa…

-_Hola…?...-_ La voz del otro lado, volvió a preguntar por ella… Helga simplemente estaba en shock… Y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho… De repente, la voz le sonó conocida…

-Pssss… Helga?... Estás bien?...- Indagó Annie, entrando a la zona de transmisión… La rubia asintió aclarándose la garganta…

_-Y…Q-Qué ocurrió después?...-_ Preguntó, sintiendo un suspiro por parte del oyente…

_-Eso me gustaría responder… Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que accediera a casarse con alguien más…?...-_ La rubia prácticamente saltó de su silla, al observar en su distracción un ramo completo de rosas, rosadas y casi perfectas sobre el escritorio de su mesa… Se puso de pie y tomó una… Luego, en un ataque de pánico interrumpió al sujeto que parecía querer seguir hablando:

-_Lo siento amigo!... Se acabó tu tiempo… Muy interesante la historia y sin lugar a dudas competirá!... Quédate escuchando el resto de la hora y anunciaremos quién es el ganador…_- Iba a sacarse los auriculares, cuando la mima voz, que suspiraba un poco, le comentó con dulzura:

-_Quiero pedir una canción…_

-_Cuál?..._- Helga sentía que le temblaban los labios…

El oyente sonrió pensándolo unos instantes, luego dijo_: -Sigo amándote…_

Mientras Annie ponía la música y Helga daba la orden de que cortaran la llamada, la rubia se sentó a oír la canción…

…_**.**_

_TIME, IT NEED__S TIME_

_**Tiempo, es necesario tiempo**_

_TO WIN BACK YOUR LOVE, AGAIN_

_**Para recuperar tu amor, otra vez**_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

_LOVE, ONLY LOVE_

_**El amor, solo el amor**_

_CAN BRING BACK YOUR LOVE SOMEDAY_

_**Puede devolverme tu amor algún día**_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

_I´LL FIGHT, BABE, I´LL FIGHT_

_**Lucharé, babe, lucharé**_

_TO WIN BACK YOUR LOVE AGAIN_

_**Para recuperar tu amor, otra vez**_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

…_**.**_

_LOVE, ONLY LOVE_

_**El amor, solo el amor**_

_CAN BREAK DOWN THE WALL SOMEDAY_

_**Puede derrumbar los muros, algún día**_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

_IF WE´D GO AGAIN_

_**Si atravesáramos, de nuevo**_

_ALL THE WAY FROM THE START_

_**Todo el camino desde el principio**_

_I WOULD TRY TO CHANGE_

_**Trataría de cambiar**_

_THE THINGS THAT KILLED OUR LOVE_

_**Las cosas que mataron nuestro amor**_

_YOUR PRIDE HAS BUILT A WALL, SO STRONG_

_**Tu orgullo ha construido una pared, tan fuerte**_

_THAT I CAN´T GET THROUGH_

_**Que no puedo pasar**_

_IS THERE REALLY NO CHANCE,_

_**¿No hay realmente ninguna posibilidad,**_

_TO START ONCE AGAIN?._

_**De comenzar, de nuevo?.**_

_I´M LOVING YOU._

_**Estoy amándote.**_

…_**.**_

_TRY, BABY TRY_

_**Intenta, nena, intenta**_

_TO TRUST IN MY LOVE AGAIN_

_**De confiar en mi amor, otra vez**_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

_LOVE, OUR LOVE_

_**El amor, nuestro amor**_

_JUST SHOULDN´T BE THROWN AWAY_

_**No debería arrojarse **_

_I WILL BE THERE, I WILL BE THERE_

_**Estaré ahí, estaré ahí**_

_IF WE´D GO AGAIN_

_**Si atravesáramos, de nuevo**_

_ALL THE WAY FROM THE START_

_**Todo el camino desde el principio**_

_I WOULD TRY TO CHANGE_

_**Trataría de cambiar**_

_THE THINGS THAT KILLED OUR LOVE_

_**Las cosas que mataron nuestro amor**_

_YOUR PRIDE HAS BUILT A WALL, SO STRONG_

_**Tu orgullo ha construido una pared, tan fuerte**_

_THAT I CAN´T GET THROUGH_

_**Que no puedo pasar**_

_IS THERE REALLY NO CHANCE_

_**¿No hay realmente ninguna posibilidad**_

_TO START ONCE AGAIN?_

_**De comenzar, de nuevo?**_

…_**.**_

_IF WE´D GO AGAIN_

_**Si atravesáramos, otra vez**_

_ALL THE WAY FROM THE START_

_**Todo el camino desde el principio**_

_I WOULD TRY TO CHANGE_

_**Trataría de cambiar**_

_THE THINGS THAT KILLED OUR LOVE_

_**Las cosas que mataron nuestro amor**_

_YES, I´VE HURT YOUR PRIDE, AND I KNOW_

_**Si, herí tu orgullo, y sé**_

_WHAT YOU´VE BEEN THROUGH._

_**Todo lo que has atravezado.**_

_YOU SHOULD GIVE ME A CHANCE_

_**Deberías darme una oportunidad**_

_THIS CAN´T BE THE END_

_**Este no puede ser el fin**_

_I´M STILL LOVING YOU._

_**Sigo amándote.**_

_I´M STILL LOVING YOU, I NEED YOUR LOVE._

_**Sigo amándote, necesito tu amor.**_

_I´M STILL LOVING YOU…_

_**Sigo amándote…**_

…_**.**_

Helga se quitó los auriculares, mientras se tomaba la frente con una mano y colocaba otra sobre su pecho… No era posible!... Pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para dejarlas pasar…

**-Helga…? A dónde vas?...-** La llamó Annie, notando el apuro de la rubia en tomar su chaqueta y salir disparada a la calle…

**-Tengo algo urgente que resolver! Es una emergencia!... Que continúe Martin!...-** Exclamó desde la entrada y Annie y Martín a igual que la gente de la entrada se quedaron con la boca abierta…- **Ah, y Annie… Quita todas esas patéticas flores de la sala de grabación! No quiero saber que colocaron esas porquerías sobre la mesa, otra vez!...**- Ordenó certera, bajo el asentimiento casi mudo de la otra muchacha…

Tomó las llaves del auto y salió disparada hacia la única persona que podría brindarle una explicación… En el camino se detuvo en la acera y contemplo cierto edificio algo antiguo por el tiempo, pero que era mantenido como un reloj, por las personas que ahora vivían en ese lugar… Tomo aire y observó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo… Un recuerdo le vino a la mente:

_Flashbaack…_

_-Sé que no te merecía antes y no te merezco ahora… Nuestro noviazgo de la infancia, fue lo mejor que me pasó… Y nunca quise desprenderme… Por eso nunca le confié mi corazón a nadie más… Cómo hacerlo?... Si tú me lo robaste…- Arnold la miró de repente, y se sonrojó sintiéndose una completa inmadura y débil por haber dicho esa frase romántica, llena de melancolía y de… verdad. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, colocando su mano cerca de la de él… Con seguridad, lo observó y preguntó:_

_-Ahora necesito saber… Qué sientes por mi?…_

_Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, en los que los enormes ojos azulados, jamás abandonaron a los avellanados ojos verdes… La rubia bajó la cabeza y tragó amargamente…_

_-Entiendo…- Murmuró moviendo la mano, que fue rápidamente detenida por la mano masculina sobre la mesa…_

_-Helga… Cómo podría sacarte de mi vida?... No puedo creer que siquiera se te cruce por la mente algo así!...- Mencionó Arnold aturdido por lo que ella podría llegar a pensar… Y por toda esa estúpida idea de que ella no lo merecía!..._

_-Es lo más razonable…- Respondió ella asintiendo y no queriendo mirarlo a los ojos… El hombre la tomó del mentón con delicadeza para que lo mirara…_

_-Entonces estoy completamente loco por necesitarte como lo hago!...- La acercó contra si, y finalmente la besó… Duró unos instantes y luego se apartaron…- Te amo. Yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti… No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir todo esto!..._

_Helga sonrió helada, llevándose la mano a los labios por aquel beso…-De verdad?...- Preguntó, mientras él asentía con una sonrisa…_

_-Gracias!..._

_-Por qué?... Por acosarte toda la vida?...- Bromeó al notarlo tan sonriente…_

_-Por nunca haberme arrancado de tu corazón!… Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte!… También tuve miedo cuando te vi… Al principio cuando regresé, creí que me odiabas… Por haberme marchado, por haber terminado nuestro noviazgo…_

_-Sé por qué lo hiciste… No… Nunca podría odiarte!...Éramos unos niños… Decíamos cosas que en verdad no pensábamos… Todas esas peleas… Yo quería que fueras muy feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo… Y si estar con tus padres era lo que más querías…_

_-Creía que ya no te importaba! Por eso te pedí que fuéramos amigos!... Me estaba matando por dentro el hecho de que no me hablaras… Y luego tú aceptaste… Fue el error más estúpido que cometí!... _

_Helga sonrió de lado, enarcando una ceja…-Bueno… Eres un estúpido distraído para empezar, Arnoldo!_

_Ambos rieron y después el rubio dijo:-Jajaja!... Ven conmigo… Larguémonos de aquí…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron distraídos, cuando una pequeña niña salió de la pensión de huéspedes de Hillwood, con un cachorrito en brazos… Una inquilina… Si hubiera tenido valor, se hubiera bajado del auto y hubiera golpeado la puerta para afrontar cualquier verdad… Pero, esta vez el corazón no quería más angustias ni arriesgarse más… Así que continuó su camino:

Bajó la velocidad, al llegar a un departamento en plena ciudad… Llamó al portero, quien accedió a dejarla subir… Tocó el timbre, con ansiedad…

-Si…?... Helga?... Qué ocurre?... No deberías estar en tu programa a esta hora?...- Una sorprendida y alerta Phoebe exclamó la pregunta con fuerza… La rubia se mordió los labios caminando de un lado para el otro y tomándose la cabeza con las manos…

-Phoebe… Necesito hablar contigo!... Creo que me estoy volviendo loca!...- Exclamó haciendo el amague a entrar a la casa… Phoebe colocó su brazo y la detuvo haciendo un gesto de incomprensión…

-Escuchaste el programa de hoy…? La última transmisión?...- Indagó la rubia con insistencia y al borde de un ataque de nervios… La pelinegra colocó un tono sublime y suave…

-Me temo que recién llego a casa Helga…

-Mírame Phoeps… **Era su voz! Era él! Era Arnold!...**- Casi gritó perdiendo los estribos… Phoebe entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo…

-Tranquila… Ven… Vamos a tomar algo…- Propuso, y ambas se marcharon… Solo después de que Phoebe volviera la vista al departamento y mirara algo colérica por la situación… No le gustaba tener que mentirle a Helga y menos con algo así…

Adentro del departamento… Un hombre rubio de unos avellanados ojos verdes, cabello rubio, camisa blanca, pantalón de jean azul, observó de reojo a un hombre de piel oscura, cabello corto y un poco de barba, vestido también de forma casual…

-Qué voy a hacer?... No me perdonará cuando sepa la verdad…- Dijo afligido, soltando un suspiro y viendo hacía donde había escuchado la voz de Helga hacía unos instantes…

-Habla con ella amigo! Explícale cómo fueron las cosas en realidad!... Lo entenderá…- Lo animó Gerald notándolo cabizbajo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil y hacía una llamada…

-Es muy arriesgado… No puedo!...- Aseguró apretando el puño con frustración…- Sería ponerla en peligro y todavía no tengo una respuesta!...

-Lo atraparemos Arnie!... Lo haremos!... El sujeto tiene que haber dejado alguna pieza suelta!... Ya lo veras!...

-Eso espero… Pero no puedo seguir encerrado aquí! Voy a aceptar la custodia!...- Afirmó marcando los números y pasando los datos de sus próximos movimientos…

-Así se habla!...- Sonrió el pelinegro, dándole aviso al FBI, que necesitarían una custodia más numerosa…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Huy… Se puso misterioso el asunto!... Qué habrá pasado?... Al parecer todo iba bien… Qué ocurrió?... Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos!... La canción es de esta banda heavy metal, romántica "Scorpions" Chau!_


	3. Un paso más cerca

_**Flashbaack**_

_**La Cosa Más Bella **_

…_**..**_

_**¿Cómo comenzamos? Yo no lo sé…**_

_**La historia que no tiene fin.**_

_**Ni cómo llegaste a ser la mujer**_

_**Que toda la vida pedí.**_

_**Contigo hace falta pasión**_

_**Y un toque de poesía**_

_**Y sabiduría, pues yo**_

_**Trabajo con fantasías.**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Recuerdas el día que te canté?**_

_**Fue un súbito escalofrío**_

_**Por si no lo sabes te lo diré:**_

_**Yo nunca dejé de sentirlo…**_

_**Contigo hace falta pasión**_

_**No debe fallar jamás.**_

_**También maestría, pues yo**_

_**Trabajo con el corazón.**_

…_**..**_

_**Cantar al amor ya no bastará**_

_**Es poco para mí, si quiero decirte que…**_

_**Nunca habrá cosa más bella que tú**_

_**Cosa más linda que tú**_

_**Única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres.**_

_**Gracias por existir.**_

…_**..**_

_**¿Cómo comenzamos? Yo no lo sé**_

_**La historia que toca a su fin.**_

_**¿Qué es ese misterio que no se fue?**_

_**Lo llevo aquí dentro de mí.**_

_**Serán los recuerdos que no…**_

_**No dejan pasar la edad.**_

_**Serán las palabras pues yo**_

_**Sabrás, mi trabajo es la voz.**_

…_**..**_

_**Cantar con amor ya no bastará**_

_**Es poco para mí, si quiero decirte que…**_

_**Nunca habrá cosa más bella que tú,**_

_**Cosa más linda que tú.**_

_**Única como eres**_

_**Inmensa cuando quieres**_

_**Gracias por existir.**_

…_**..**_

_**Cosa más bella que tú**_

_**Cosa más linda que tú**_

_**Única como eres**_

_**Inmensa cuando quieres**_

_**Gracias por existir.**_

…_**..**_

_**Gracias por existir...**_

_**Cosa más bella que tú…**_

_**Gracias por existir...**_

…_**..**_

_Una pareja de rubios, se besaba una y otra vez… Con besos cortos y desesperados, que mostraban todo el cariño que se tenían… Parecía que habían esperado una eternidad, y finalmente había sucedido… Se pertenecía el uno al otro._

_La mujer, lo tomó del cuello y profundizó el beso inclinándose un poco hacia adelante… El hombre la tomó del rostro, y le demostró la ansiedad que le provocaba cuando estaban así… Pasaron unos instantes… Después rompieron el beso solo un poco, y apoyaron frente contra frente… Tomaron aire y exhalaron sintiendo la paz, la serenidad del momento…_

_El rubio la abrazó y bajó sus manos por su espalda, hasta su cintura… Solo unas sábanas blancas los cubrían, y la sonrisa de ambos estaba relajada y eufórica…_

_Ella estaba sentada en su entrepierna, y lo miró a esos ojos verdes que lograban hipnotizarla, capturarla y finalmente hacerla desplomarse… Deslizó su mano por su rostro, y por su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente… La vieja Betsy y los cinco Vengadores, sus armas mortales, sabían ser rudas y dulces al mismo tiempo…_

_Él acomodó un cabello rebelde que a esa linda mujer se le venía a la cara… Miró intensamente esos enormes ojos azules, que lo observaban como queriendo no abandonarlo nunca… Esos ojos que a veces le mostraban un tempestad abrumadora, y que otras veces… Se confundían con una pizca de mar… Se acercó a ella y le besó el rostro… Su largo cuello… Descendió y descendió… Siguió el mismo camino escuchándola suspirar… Se quedaron unos instantes contemplándose, y acariciándose… Besos en el hombro, el frente, la espalda… No eran necesarias las palabras para conocer el estado de ánimo de cada uno… En muchas otras oportunidades, se habían comunicado de esa forma… Bien, esa vez era distinto… El lenguaje corporal estaba hablando… No tardaron en descubrir que los estimulaba mutuamente…_

_Descansaron mirándose sin gestos, sin murallas, sin máscaras ni otras cosas que para el amor ya no servían…_

_La rubia emitió un largo y pausado suspiro, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viviendo… _

_-Te odio, mi amor…- Murmuró mirándolo con intensidad… El rubio rió con ganas, provocando que ella riera también…_

_-Jajaja! No puedo creerlo… - Mencionó él, mirando a su alrededor y cayendo en cuenta que habían hecho el amor…_

_-No?... Después de tanto tiempo, aún no te convences?… __**Te odio! Con todas mis fuerzas!-**__ Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, abrazándolo y besándolo otra vez…_

_-No puedo creer la forma en que besas…- Completó acariciándole la rodilla y sonriendo… Helga enarcó una ceja…_

_-Bueno… Si practicaras un poco más, a ti no te saldrían tan mal…Tarzán!…_

_-Creo que ya me mostraste cómo besar…_

_-Para ser honesta, y no es que esté admitiendo nada!...- El sonrió de lado, y ella asintió…- De acuerdo… Algo así no lo diría en otro momento, pero… Recuerdas el día que rescatamos a tus padres?...B-Bueno… Tú… Ese beso..._

_-Yo… ese beso… Si, no lo olvido…- Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no se acobardara en ese momento y lo dijera…_

_-Ese fue el mejor beso que nadie nunca me dio!… Fue tan repentino y suave, tan… especial…__** El mejor beso de toda mi vida!…- **__Explicó casi con un grito de euforia y de alegría… El rubio sonrió rodando los ojos: _

_-No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o sentirme un poco molesto y frustrado… Nos hemos besado, en muchas otras ocasiones…- Mencionó confidencial… Ella asintió:_

_-Si… Es verdad… Es solo que no lo esperaba… Si, siempre he soñado contigo y no es algo nuevo… Que algún día ocurriera era una fantasía… Un loco deseo, de mi inagotable imaginación!… Jajaja…- Río recordando los sueños que tenía…- Pero… No estaba soñando… Pasó en realidad, Arnold!... Tú me besaste!... Lo hiciste!...- Festejó pensando en aquel día en la selva…_

_-Fue gracias a ti… Estuviste a mi lado, me ayudaste a descubrir a ese bandido… Permaneciste conmigo… Nada hubiera sido lo mismo si no te hubiera tenido… Entonces comprendí mis sentimientos por ti…_

_-De verdad?... Ya me querías?..._

_-Mucho…Y desde entonces volteaba a ver por encima de mi hombro, y te buscaba alrededor… Contigo cerca, sentía que podía lograr lo que fuera… Cuando lo supe… Yo estaba tan confundido, tan desorientado… Ese paisaje, y verte de pie frente a mi…- Contó a través de la memoria, de un día caluroso, agitado, con encuentros, saltos, locuras!_

_-Si!... El sonido del agua cayendo… Sentía que me desvanecía en la briza!...- Afirmó ella compartiendo las sensaciones… Era la primera vez que hablaban de esa manera… _

_-Todo pasaba tan rápido… Y tenía que tomar una decisión: la mejor forma de decirte lo agradecido que estaba y lo mucho que te quería era un abrazo, un impulso de no soltarte… Entonces fue algo más… Tú sonrisa… Descubrí que te amaba.- Se acercó a ella y la besó con deseo… Helga sonrió soltándose pausadamente…_

_-Nunca olvidaré esa aventura!...- Exclamó con emoción… Arnold sonrió:_

_-Ni yo… Fui muy feliz por tu causa!… Encontré a mis padres… Y te descubrí… Aunque, para ser sincero… Ese no es mi beso favorito…- Levantó una ceja de forma traviesa y sonrió… Ella lo miró de forma reprochadora…_

_-Ah no?... Y entonces cuál?...- Indagó un poco brava y queriendo preguntar en realidad: Cuándo? y Con quién?_

_-La obra escolar… Cuarto grado… Esa última escena que me tenía un poco nervioso… Y luego tu profesionalismo…- Ambos rieron con ganas…_

_-Jajajaja!... Fui muy loca ese día!... Jajajaja! Pobre Lila!…- Rió la rubia, compartiendo un recuerdo de su pobre amiga, que había sido muy linda esa vez… Le había cedido el papel de Julieta._

_-No se cuánto duro, ni cuándo terminó… Solo sé que estaba mareado, aturdido y… El escenario parecía moverse aún… Al principio cuando estaba en el suelo, esperando por ti y esa última línea… Sentí tu calor… Algo me convenció aún más, que me faltaba mucho por saber de ti…- Dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella…_

_-Fue mi primer beso también!... Bueno, la primera vez que besaba a alguien o este caso que me tomaba un papel actoral muy enserio!... Me aproveché de ti completamente… Sonreí el resto de la semana, cada vez que te veía… Mi corazón iba dando saltos, y creo que te molesté mucho más! Jajaja! Era más difícil de disimular!… Solo cruzaba los dedos, para que algún día tuviera otra posibilidad!...- Helga nunca había estado así de feliz y sonriente… Reía todo el tiempo, mientras estaban juntos… Arnold lo notó y la besó…_

_-Y… Ahora que estamos aquí…Podríamos revivirlo, no es cierto?...- Le acarició el rostro, y la rubia colocó esa mirada de impulso que solía dibujar… Se abalanzó sobre él y quedó encima… Su cabello cayendo en el acto… Se acercó y lo besó con fuerza, con pasión… Un buen rato…_

_-Fue más largo que el primero…- Dijo Arnold tomando aire y observando el reloj… Helga sonrió apoyando su nariz contra la suya…_

_-Me insultas, melenudo!... Me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio!..._

_Él sonrió y dijo…-Otro día que me gustó… Cuando salvamos el vecindario… Mi informante secreto…_

_-Olvídalo!... Fue un completo desastre…- Ella se levantó, sentándose otra vez… Arnold también se sentó y la tomó de la cintura…_

_-No… No es cierto. Fue una gran aventura!..._

_-Bromeas, no?... Colapsé prácticamente frente a ti, te grité y luego revelé mis más preciado, oscuro y profundo secreto… Hubiera dado la vida porque nunca lo supieras! Y luego, de repente en un instante de debilidad…_

_-Helga…- Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándola… Ella ladeó la cabeza con angustia…_

_-Es verdad!... Sentía que te perdía!... Si hubiesen arrasado con el vecindario… Qué sería de nosotros?... A dónde estaríamos ahora?... Y qué había de mi oportunidad de confesarte cuán atormentada y desquiciada estaba mi alma?... Por ti!... Todo lo hice por ti!… Quería tenerte cerca… A una calles, a kilómetros de distancia no lo hubiera soportado!... Eras lo que más quería Arnold… _

_-Sabes algo… Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… Porque después de ese día no dejé de pensar ni un solo instante en ese suceso… Intentaba olvidar, y creía que lo había logrado… Fue cuando nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo cambió para siempre mi forma de pensar… Y últimamente he soñado constantemente con aquel día…En mi sueño, te encuentro de nuevo en esa azotea… Y te quito el disfraz… Apareces tú, y vuelves a decirme todo, de nuevo… _

_-Jejeje… "El calor del momento"…- Ella rió con ironía, haciendo un gesto con las manos, de esa frase entre comillas… Ambos rieron…_

_-Y qué hay de ti?... Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo?...- Preguntó Arnold curioso, por lo que podría escuchar… Helga desvió los ojos con picardía…_

_-Jajaja!... Bueno… Mi día preferido es…- Hizo una pausa, sonriendo con astucia… Arnold rodó los ojos con pesadez…_

_-Lo sé, lo sé… Déjame adivinar… Cuál broma y en qué año?...- Indagó con una sonrisa…_

_-Hey!... Tú también me has jugado bromas, te has reído y salido con la tuya… Aunque te costara una gran humillación y morder el polvo en el proceso, porque… Nadie, ni tú mi gran amor… Me gana en mi propio juego!…- Dijo acariciándole el rostro y contemplándolo con dulzura…_

_-Entonces…?... Día de los Inocentes: La casa embrujada, el tobillo quebrado, el pegamento y las plumas…?... Algunos años, fueron más de una broma a la vez!..._

_-Lo perfeccionaba…- Admitió la rubia con una sonrisa…- No. Hay algo… Una fantasía…- Arnold enarcó las cejas, de forma traviesa, y Helga rodó los ojos… Hombres! No era "eso" a lo que se refería!- No te hagas ilusiones! No la primera vez…- Aclaró antes de proseguir…- Algo en mi cabeza que…_

_-Oh, vamos!... Yo era la victima en todas esas ocasiones!… Pero me tomé mi tiempo también… Nunca te dejé ganar gratis… Poco a poco, aprendí a disfrutar y esperar ese día más que ningún otro…_

_-Cuarto grado… Ese sucio truco que me jugaste… Te salió al revés y… Cuando se invirtió nuevamente…_

_-La pileta del gimnasio?... De verdad?...- Preguntó incrédulo y un poco asombrado… Helga ladeó la cabeza…_

_-No, eso no… El tango… Jamás bailé el tango como ese día!… Sí, bailamos en otras ocasiones y sin contar el baile de graduación el último año, y esa fiesta de máscaras cuando regresaste por primera vez de San Lorenzo… Incluyendo también esa fiesta de disfraces agridulce, donde fingí ser Lila y entonces descubrí que te agradaba cuando era buena…_

_Arnold sonrió de lado…-Esto tiene algún punto?..._

_-A eso voy Arnoldo!... El tema es que… Mi gran fantasía, era hacerte enfadar… Mucho, mucho como ese día… Y que te apasionaras, explotaras conmigo, enloquecieras conmigo!… Y bailáramos el tango así otra vez!... Con el tiempo, jugarte bromas se hacía más difícil y, solías notarlas o responder a ellas…_

_-Bromeas?... Me volvías loco! Me vuelves loco!... Era muy divertido!... Estaba al pendiente de esa forma de ser tan impredecible y diferente… Contigo ha sido todo siempre distinto Helga, no me dabas un segundo de paz ni tiempo para aburrirme!... Me exasperabas, lograbas sacarme de quicio como nadie… Y luego, todo cambiaba y se volvía agradable… Después te enojabas y te ibas… Entonces yo empezaba a extrañarte incluso teniéndote cerca… En ese tiempo, ya estábamos juntos…- Hizo alusión a la niñez, los años de noviazgo en ese tiempo, y luego de adolescentes…_

_-No puedo evitarlo!… Luces tan lindo cuando estás enojado!… Cuando sonríes de esa manera, con esas fuentes de mi perdición, que son tus ojos… Y me miras haciéndome entender que llegué demasiado lejos, con tu sonrisa de medio párpado… Yo… Siento mis sentidos enloquecerse!... Soy esclava de cada palabra que me dices… Me derrito por ti, mantecado!…- Arnold sonrió un poco colocando esa misma expresión que relataba ella… Le dio un rápido beso para distraerla y hacer un rápido movimiento y quedar esta vez, él arriba…_

_-Mantecado?..- Preguntó después de besarla… Helga rió:_

_-Si… Tu nombre secreto… Sin embargo… Eres lo más lindo que me pasó Arnold… La única persona que me demostró amor… Y yo… Qué fue lo que hice siempre?... Agredirte y humillarte… Sacar lo peor de ti!…- mencionó acariciándole la espalda y el rostro… _

_-No… Tú sacabas lo mejor…- Helga hizo un gesto de ironía… Y él sonrió- Créelo… Porque yo no podía permanecer enojado… Contigo aprendí a perdonar y olvidar… Me molestaba un rato intentando comprender… Comprenderte… Cuando entendí que nunca iba a poder conocerte completamente… Fue cuando entendí que íbamos a pelear, discutir y tener diferentes opiniones toda la vida… Pero al final, lo único que importa es que nos necesitamos… Somos el uno…_

_-Para el otro… Siempre lo dijiste…- Completó ella esa frase, haciendo un gesto de ironía por lo usada y desgastada que estaba… El rubio sonrió:_

_-Y lo repetiré todo el tiempo… Cuántas verdades!... Solo haciendo el amor se logran estas charlas?...- Indagó, quedando al lado de ella, mientras ambos se miraban de perfil, recostados de lado… Le acarició el cuerpo y la rubia sonrió:_

_-Era tan fácil hacerme hablar!... Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?..._

_-Yo?...- Indagó incrédulo… Helga asintió…_

_-Si tú!…- Afirmó enérgicamente dándole un leve golpe con el hombro…_

_-__**Ouuuuch!...**_

_-Esto va por todas las veces que estuve celosa de ti, por ese par de cabezas huecas que te gustaban, amabas y demás!… Incluyendo a la última!... Me volvía loca escucharte hablar con otra mujer, desviviéndote por ella!... Me cegaba y no podía ver nada más que mi puño sobre tu bello rostro amado mío!..._

_-Nunca quise a nadie como te quiero a ti…- Le explicó con ternura… Pero ella solo ladeó la cabeza, le sacó la lengua y dijo:_

_-__**Pufffff!...- **__Se sentó cubriéndose con las sábanas y quedando de espaldas… El le besó el hombro y se acercó un poco…_

_-No me crees?... La primera vez que regresé de San Lorenzo… No sabía nada respecto a ti, es decir… Tenía noticias a través de Gerald, Phoebe, Lila e inclusive… tú hermana. Pero nada provenía de ti… No habías respondido a una sola de mis cartas, y cuando fuiste a buscarme escapándote de casa…- La rubia lo observó de reojo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho…_

_-El escándalo que hicieron Bob y Miriam!… Tardaron más de un día en notar que no estaba!... Si, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… Y tenía quince, en ese entonces…- Arnold se acercó y la abrazó por detrás... Ella tomó sus manos y las apoyó sobre las de él…_

_-Cuando llegaste, estaba muy feliz por verte… Pero no podías quedarte!... Tenías que volver, por eso te envíe de regreso a casa… Cuando volví, y estabas tan enfadada, pensé que habíamos perdido toda oportunidad… Me ignorabas y yo hacía lo mismo, por miedo a saber la verdad…_

_-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento tanto!… Fui muy inmadura e infantil… Por suerte viniste y me hablaste, de una forma un poco ruda debo admitir!...- Dijo sonriendo y mirándolo de reojo… Se dieron un profundo beso…_

_-Había perdido el buen juicio!… Solo quería saber por qué me habías hecho a un lado…- Dijo tímidamente, el rubio sonriendo…_

_-Ahora que lo pienso… Qué discusiones absurdas e inocentes que teníamos! Jajaja!... Siempre he sido yo la que te ha alejado, no?... Esos momentos tormentosos que provocaron que termináramos… Que decidieras romper conmigo…_

_-No quería discutir contigo!... A ninguno le hacía bien, me dolían todas esas peleas y frases hirientes… Cosas que no pensábamos en verdad…_

_-Escucha… Para ser honesta… A una parte de mi, le agrada que peleemos de vez en cuando… jajaja! Es la pizca de emoción que alimenta la rutina… Aunque, si lo veo desde otra perspectiva, esto me gusta más!...- Explicó ella sonriendo de lado y besándolo otra vez… Lo soltó y ambos se mecieron unos instantes… Después mencionó:_

_-Estar enamorada de ti, ha sido más que solo eso… Era tan excitante a veces y al mismo tiempo, entretenido!... Porque amarte a ti, no es lo mismo que amar a cualquiera… Cuando sueño contigo, o me vuelvo loquita por ti, cuando chocamos… Todo se vuelve… No sé cómo definirlo!... Caigo, me levanto y tropiezo… De a ratos te espío y me escondo esperando a que me encuentres… Como lo hacía de niña o de esa adolescente errante y sobreactuada que era…Jajaja!... Renace otra vez cuando te tengo cerca…_

_-La segunda vez cuando me fui y prometiste que si me escribirías… Lo hacías, pero poniendo un mar de distancia entre nosotros… Y si estaba con alguien más… Todo era pasajero por un rato… Olvidaba un día y te recordaba cinco… Entonces empecé a notar que ninguna de esas chicas, tenía tu sonrisa… Me preguntaba: Por qué no puede ser como ella? Como Helga?... Reírse irónicamente, y que me den ganas de besarla… Y reírse con alegría y que sienta que el mundo esta de fiesta…_

_-Arnold…_

_-Ninguna tenía tus ojos… Simplemente, no eran tan azules como los tuyos… Oscuros y profundos… Y esa pequeña arruga que se te forma en la frente cuando me dices…" te odio"…- Le contó imitándola a ella y a esa frase tantas veces pronunciada… Helga sonrió un poco y negó:_

_-Hey! No lo digo así!...- Dijo besándolo y sonriendo… Él hizo lo mismo…_

_-Ninguna eras tú!… Algo no estaba bien. Me fui a San Lorenzo para estudiar, y descubrí la falta que hacías en mi vida… Faltabas tú… Por eso volví… Por ti…_

_-Fue lo que me dijiste, el día que te fui a buscar al aeropuerto…_

_-Al principio y por miedo, te pedí que fuéramos amigos…_

_-Y saliste con esa arpía!...- Recriminó ella, sobre la última cita de Arnold que había arruinado y que esa vez, el rubio había descubierto… Él sonrió:_

_-Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste esta noche… Pero te equivocas en muchas cosas!... Eso detesto de ti, que luches con todas tus fuerzas… Y luego te sientas indigna de estar con alguien!…- Le explicó enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras le besaba el cuello… Helga sonrió…_

_-Lo que dije recién el restaurant… Y me tomaste de la mano…- Dijo dejando caer una lágrima… Todo parecía un sueño… Demasiado hermoso y perfecto como para que fuera de verdad…- __**Te amo Arnold… Te amo!...- **__Le gritó volteando y quedando frente a frente con él… Apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le acarició el rostro… El rubio sonrió…_

_-Creía que nunca lo ibas a admitir… Escuché más veces un te odio de tus labios, que un te amo…_

_-__**Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!...**__ Y lo diré toda la vida, para compensarte… Volviste!... No te vayas más…_- _Le pidió abrazándolo con fuerza y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro…_

_Arnold la tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara…-Nunca sin ti…Tres años lejos, fueron suficientes como para saber que a donde sea, vamos a ir juntos…_

_-Lo prometes?... No me dejarás de nuevo?..._

_-__**Nunca!...**__- Le gritó como solía hacerlo ella, y ambos sonrieron… Amándose toda la noche._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Bien… Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... Helga ya hablamos de esto…- Mencionó una angustiada Phoebe, viendo a la rubia encender un cigarrillo y contemplar la punta… Estaban en un centro comercial, tomando un café… Helga había estado perdida en los recuerdos de esa última noche donde el amor parecía posible…

-Y crees que no lo sé Phoebe?... Todo iba bien… Todo está bien!... A quién engaño?... Es como si no pudiera quitármelo de la cabeza!...- Dijo masajeándose la frente con los dedos… Phoebe la observó bajando un poco la cabeza… Se sentía fatal!... Una traidora!...

-Lo siento… De verdad…

-No, Phoebe!... No quiero escucharte decir eso… No necesito la lástima de nadie ni ninguna estúpida consideración… Yo fui la idiota!... Pero sabes qué…?... Eso se terminó!... Porque ahora he cambiado… Logré ponerme de pie, empezar de nuevo y rehacer mi vida!… No sé por qué estoy haciendo tanto alboroto por todo esto… Soy una escritora reconocida, con su propio programa en la radio… Voy a casarme con un hombre íntegro y bueno… Soy muy afortunada!...- Aclaró la rubia haciéndole un gesto a la camarera de que le trajera la cuenta… Phoebe se mordió los labios… Pero la miró con entereza…

-Respecto a eso… Antes de salir de la clínica, escuché cuando anunciabas la noticia de tu boda con Arthur… Helga, estás segura que es lo mejor?...

-Por supuesto… Es un ser humano maravilloso y considerado… No sé qué hubiera hecho sin él! Estuvo cuando más lo necesité… Cuando todo se desplomaba…- Phoebe rodó los ojos… Cómo convencerla de lo contrario?...

-Quizás Arnold no quiso irse en verdad… Tal vez, tenía que hacerlo!... Nunca lo has razonado?...- Indagó Phoebe haciendo un alto, y notando la cara colérica y negativa que dibujaba Helga…

-Phoebe… Tú fuiste la que me incentivó a que aceptara salir con Arthie y que dejara el pasado atrás!… Ese desgraciado se fue de mi vida, sin ningún tipo de explicación y dejando caos y desorden a su paso… Fue la mejor decisión que tomé!...

Sin embargo, el tono de voz de la pelinegra, era sublime, dudoso y muy extraño…-Solo estaba pensándolo por unos instantes… Nos podemos haber equivocado con respecto a…- Helga enarcó una ceja…

-Hay algo que me esté perdiendo?... Phoeps… Te conozco… Algo no me dices...

-Qué?... No! No me malentiendas Helga… Solo fue un razonamiento…- Aclaró Phoebe, antes de arruinarlo todo… Por lo mucho que quisiera, no podía decir la verdad…

-Hice lo mejor… Y no me arrepiento… Nada estropeará este momento ahora… Inclusive mi antigua ceguera por alguien que no valía la pena… Arnold será muy feliz con alguna mujer se San Lorenzo y yo debo hacer lo mismo aquí… No interferirá otra vez en mis pensamientos…- Se dijo la rubia a si misma, y Phoebe entrecerró los ojos…

-Helga…

-Te espero en la cena, mañana por la noche…

-Espera!... Si ibas a casarte con Arthie… Por qué no me lo dijiste?...- La llamó antes que abandonara el lugar… La rubia se quedó pensativa unos instantes…

-Fue muy repentino… Me lo propuso en nuestra cena de ayer y no tuve…

-Esas cosas emocionan! Es decir… Te vas a casar con alguien! En otro momento, si no me equivoco… Hubieras saltado por todos lados y estado imparable si…- Era verdad… Una notica así era todo un acontecimiento, no un trámite más… La rubia solo ladeó la cabeza con rapidez..

-Eso quedó atrás… Olvida esta charla Phoebe, nunca sucedió… Te espero mañana…

-Olvidando… Nos vemos…

Helga sonrió de lado, y se volvió hacia su amiga…-Gracias, chica lista… No sé que haría sin ti!... Eres la persona más leal que conozco… Siempre estás…Deberías salir más…- Bromeó la rubia, y Phoebe sonrió con nostalgia, vergüenza y pena…

-Tú también…- Respondió, observando a Helga marcharse con energía, como si no sucediera nada…

**En casa de la familia Johanssen…**

-Cómo te fue, amor?... -Indagó Gerald al ver a su novia ingresar a la casa en común… Phoebe notó la gran cantidad de gente reunida allí… Todos hombres de traje oscuro, haciendo llamadas por teléfono y demás…

Arnold interrumpió la conversación con uno de ellos… Estaba cambiado, de traje de etiqueta y corbata, muy formal…-Qué te dijo Phoebe?... Se alegra de saber de mi…?...- Indagó con ilusión, pero Phoebe colocó un gesto de enfado y recriminación…

-No, porque no pude decirle nada! Esto tiene que tener un límite! No puedes jugar con ella así! No le hace bien!... Te advertí, les advertí que si tendría que mentirle a Helga, Arnold debía mantenerse lejos de ella!- Aclaró regañando a ambos y clavando sus ojos en el rubio, que solo escuchó el llamado de uno de los hombre que estaban a su alrededor… Hizo un gesto para que lo esperaran…

-Nena… No fue culpa de Arnold lo que sucedió!...- Intentó aclarar Gerald, pero el rubio lo interrumpió:

-Gerald… Tiene razón… Lo siento… Es solo que ansiaba hablar con ella… Hace mucho que no lo hacía… La eché tanto de menos…- Si bien Phoebe estaba mostrando mucho carácter en la discusión, se conmovió en el acto… Emitió un largo y pausado suspiro…

-Mañana es la fiesta… Lo anunciarán a la prensa…- Explicó conociendo el plan de su novio y el de su mejor amigo…

-Es el momento ideal!... Viejo, qué opinas?... Desenmascararlo allí, frente a todo el mundo?...- Indagó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa por el bien tramado plan… Arnold lo pensó unos instantes y ladeó la cabeza…

-No… Primero necesito saber algo…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Si se que me excedí un poco con la escena romántica, pero… Quería hacer un capítulo donde tuvieran la oportunidad de decirse todo lo que pensaban… Creo que cuando sucede una entrega total con una persona que conoces hace mucho tiempo, como en el caso de Helga con Arnold… Hay muchas cosas que uno se dice… Además, si lo notaron hago un leve guiño a mis otras historias… Jajaja! En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Ya actualizaré los otros fic, tengan paciencia y gracias! Suerte!... La canción es de Eros Ramazzotti… Chau!..._


	4. Yo no te olvido

Una rubia de ojos azules, se apuró en agarrar sus llaves… Siete y media… Otra vez se le había hecho tarde! Qué podía hacer?... Simplemente tenía el sueño tan pesado que no escuchó el reloj… Aún así, tenía hambre y lo mejor era pasar por su lugar favorito, elegido todas las mañanas, y tomar el desayuno…

Era una muy buena mañana, a pesar de todo. Se había levantado de estupendo humor… (Algo difícil en los últimos tiempos) era una sensación inexplicable, pero su corazón se sentía tranquilo, relajado… Había analizado todas esas tonterías que se estaba creyendo… Mejor era dejar el pasado donde tenía que estar, de historias anteriores era mejor no acordarse…

Estacionó el auto en la acera… No había lugar, todo estaba ocupado… "Quickly Lucken" se rodeaba de gente a esa hora de la mañana… Todo Hillwood parecía estar allí!... Tomó aire y observó la señal…"Prohibido estacionar"… Suspiró, solo serían unos cuantos minutos, algo rápido...

Al llegar a la barra sonrió…

-Hola Fred… Lo mismo de siempre, y el periódico de hoy…- Pidió al mismo mozo de un par de años, que atendía en ese lugar… De cabello canoso, bigote, y anteojos… El hombre asintió en respuesta…

-Buenos días Helga… De acuerdo…

Helga observó el reloj… Rayos! No había tiempo…

-Fred… Escucha por favor cancela la orden, solo quiero un té para llevar, no puedo llegar tarde hoy…

El mozo sonrió…- De acuerdo, colocaré el periódico en la misma bolsa…- La rubia sonrió en agradecimiento, y se quitó las gafas oscuras que llevaba… Hacía calor!... El verano, llegaba en todo su esplendor…

-Helga?... Cómo estás?... Preparándote para la boda, finalmente eh?...- Una voz femenina llamó su atención… Una muchacha muy linda, de cabello ondeado largo y castaño oscuro, se acercó a saludarla…

La rubia sonrió en respuesta…- Jackie, qué raro tu perdiendo el tiempo aquí!...- Bromeó sonriendo, y la chica le señaló la mesa en la que estaba… Un caballero la acompañaba… Helga enarcó las cejas con asombro…

-Veo que fue mi estupidez… No estás perdiendo el tiempo en lo absoluto!…- Se corrigió y ambas rieron… La charla llevó unos cuantos minutos en los que se ponían al día…

Sentado desde una mesa del otro lado del lugar, un hombre rubio de ojos verdes, gorra azul bastante grande, y ropa casual, observaba la escena con una sonrisa de lado…

_Flashbaack…_

_Era una tarde cálida en el estadio Quicley, los fanáticos hacían fila para poder ingresar, y la mayoría no quería permanecer de pie… Se trataba de una gran final!... Los perros calientes de Chicago, se enfrentaban a Dallas, que iba a darlo todo por el campeonato… El equipo simplemente no había logrado un título en años…_

_Un grupo de amigos se había reunido para ver el juego… La salida por el sábado a la tarde, contando las obligaciones de la semana, y demás… Provocaban que tuvieran la soga al cuello, con respecto a cumplir con las damas que los acompañaban… Si bien la mayoría de las mujeres habían rechazado rotundamente la idea de ir, otras habían asistido igual…_

_Una mujer de cabello rizado, de vestido blanco, tez morena y ojos cafés, estaba esperando a su novio… Había prometido regresar cuando hallara los asientos reservados en un lugar apartado… _

_Observándola desde una columna, un sujeto de gorra, un bigote negro, ojos azules y ropa holgada contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa…_

_-Creo que nunca me divertiré tanto como hoy!...- Sonrió una rubia, disfrazada de hombre, junto a otras dos chicas que la acompañaban… Una de ellas la miraba como si no supiera si ayudarla o no: Jackie y Dalma, dos amigas de la universidad, la acompañaban en su plan, después de que Helga las convenciera de que solo sería una broma inocente a un viejo amigo… Y que bien merecido se lo tenía!... Por haber regresado del medio de la jungla y empezar a salir con cualquier otra!_

_-Siento un poco de pena por tu "amigo"…- Bromeó Jackie, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con las manos…- Qué hay si te descubre…? No se enfadará contigo…?_

_-Oh… Créeme que no lo hará… Tranquila!... No te tenses… El tonto de Arnold lo merece, y además… Cómo podrá saber que fui yo? El plan marchará a la perfección, ya lo verás…- Aseguró Helga colocándose la gorra y haciéndole un gesto a la castaña y a la rubia de que la tomaran de brazo… Ambas chicas sonrieron con picardía siguiéndole el juego…_

_-Hola… Cómo estás preciosura…? Tú debes ser la novia de mi amigo… No es así…?...- Se acercó a la morena, que esperaba en un rincón la vuelta de su novio… La mujer, con una cartera blanca y anteojos de sol, solo rió ladeando la cabeza…_

_-Debe haber un error… Te equivocaste de persona!... No te conozco…- Afirmó observando que el sujeto de cabello oscuro, estaba acompañado por dos chicas que lo contemplaban como si fuera un Dios…_

_-Ohhh… Lo siento en verdad… - Dijo el sujeto, marchándose junto a las chicas… Luego regresó: Espera… Tú no estás saliendo con Arnold?... _

_La morena de cabello ondeado corto, solo sonrió afirmando…_

_-Así es… Soy Cinthia…_

_El sujeto le extendió la mano, depositándole un beso al hacerlo, y mirándola con picardía… Helga sí que era una buena actriz! Jajajaja! -Soy Darren, mucho gusto… Arnold es un amigo mío, se suponía que nos encontraríamos, todos hoy para una "salida" en parejas…- Explicó con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo un gesto con las manos…- Me sorprende que no te haya hablado sobre mí… Ellas son Jackie y Dalma, mis amigas intimas… Bueno, no sé si tan amigas, tenemos una relación muy amplia… Comprendes?...- Presentó a sus amigas, que a duras penas y pudieron aguantar la risa, mientras se prendían más de su brazo… La morena las observó quitándose las gafas…_

_-Cómo sabías que era yo la novia de tu amigo…?...- Indagó la mujer con una genuina curiosidad…- Encantada…- Respondió saludando a las chicas:_

_-Es natural… Es decir, por la descripción que me dio, al igual que siempre lo hace cuando habla de sus tantas conquistas…- Comentó Helga con una sonrisa y guardando la tentación… Hizo un gesto de alarde con las manos…_

_-Tantas… Conquistas?...- Preguntó la morena, ampliando los ojos… Helga sonrió de lado._

_-Pufff! Por dónde empezar?... Oh vaya ese Arnold! Es un diablillo!… Con esa cara de buen pastor, quién lo diría cierto…?... Nos divertimos tanto, en esa salida a las Vegas, con Catty y Sheila también… Qué tiempos aquellos! Lo recuerdan chicas…?...- Dio un buen argumento que alejaría a esa tipa, varias millas a la redonda… Luego se dirigió hacia sus amigas, que rodaban los ojos…_

_-…- La morena se mantuvo en silencio… Helga prosiguió:_

_-Dónde se conocieron…? Oh claro!... Cómo olvidarlo?... El club Spy… Siempre vamos allí!... Venías tu sola o la situación se aprestaba a más…?..._

_La morena colocó un gesto de enfado, ensanchando los ojos: -Disculpa…? Qué insinúas?... No tenía ni idea que Arnold era un mujeriego empedernido, con ansias de fiestas privadas!... Son unos cerdos!- Exclamó sin poder creer cómo había perdido su tiempo!... Helga sonrió de lado, abrazando a sus amigas y agudizando su voz…_

_-Hey! Qué poco sentido del humor!... Arnold ha merodeado locas histéricas siempre, pero como esta bruja ninguna… Nos es verdad?...- Preguntó con una sonrisa, bajo el asentimiento de sus amigas… La morena apretó los dientes, colocándose las gafas y marchándose… _

_Helga y sus amigas pegaron una carcajada… Y con tantas ganas!... Por Dios!... Qué buena jugada!..._

_Lo que ninguna notó, fue que cierto rubio volvía con su mejor amigo, su novia, y otros dos compañeros de las misiones de San Lorenzo: Arthur y Karl… Helga se retiró junto a las chicas… Todo había salido genial!...Jajaja!..._

_-Cinthia…? A dónde vas…? Los lugares están en primera fila… y…_

_**Plaf!...**_

_Pero Arnold no había podido terminar de decir la frase, porque había recibido una certera cachetada… Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Arthur y Karl, reían junto a un asombrado Gerald… Phoebe también emitió una leve risita tapándose con una mano…_

_-__**No quiero volver a verte, puerco desconsiderado! No sé qué clases de planes tenías, pero te aviso que no me gustan las fiestas de grupo… No puedo creer cómo acepté salir contigo…!...**_

_La mujer se oía furiosa… Sin embargo, Arnold no comprendía absolutamente nada!…_

_-Un minuto… Qué dices…?... No entiendo nada Cinthia, podrías explicarme?...- Solicitó con un tono serio, y la mujer rodó los ojos…_

_-__**Hablé con ese patán de tu amigo, y sé lo que tenían pensado!... "El rey de la noche", eh?... Debería haberlo sabido, en sujetos con cara de angelitos como tú, es en los que menos hay que confiar…!...-**__ Explicó pegando la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, y mirando a Gerald, Phoebe, Karl y Arthur como si fueran otro grupo más de desvergonzados…_

_Arnold la siguió…_

_-Qué amigo…? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!...- Admitió el rubio tomándose la mejilla adolorida con la mano… La morena apretó los dientes…_

_-__**Un tal Darren y sus amigas: Jackie y no recuerdo el nombre de mujerzuela que tenía la otra!… Te suena eso?... Ash!...- **__Gritó la mujer, y Arnold se congeló… Darren?... No, todo era un gran malentendido! Él no conocía a nadie que se llamara así!..._

_-__**Estás equivocada**__!... No conozco a nadie con ese nombre!… Cómo era él?..._

_-__**Cabello negro… Ojos azules… Bigote…y… Eres un idiota!...-**__ Gritó ella por última vez, antes de marcharse hecha una furia y con la promesa que nunca más atendería una llamada suya…_

_Arnold se tocó la mejilla con una expresión de dolor, y volvió junto al grupo de sus amigos que lo miraban aguantando la risa!_

_-Viejo… Qué fue lo que sucedió?... No le agradan los partidos de baseball…?...- Bromeó Gerald acercándose a Arnold, quien seguía pensando en lo que Cinthia había dicho…_

_-Al parecer no…- Respondió el rubio…- No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió aquí… Es decir, entre todos los insultos, me dijo que un sujeto llamado Darren, le había hablado sobre mí…- Mencionó bajo la risa de sus amigos…_

_-Jajaja!... Es una lástima que no esté Fernando para presenciar esto!...- Bromeó Karl, uno de los médicos amigos suyos…- Quién lo diría Arnold…? Noches de fiesta…?...Jajaja!...- Se rió el hombre, y Arnold rodó los ojos…_

_Arthur esbozó una media sonrisa…- Y qué hay de Helga… No vendrá hoy…?...- Indagó el pelinegro, y el rubio lo miró con un gesto de curiosidad… Arthur siempre preguntaba por Helga… El rubio se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos absortos…_

_-Helga no va a poder venir hoy… Está muy enferma, se quedó en casa…- Explicó Phoebe, y Arthur sonrió de lado…_

_-Arnie… estás bien? Vaya! Esa cachetada parece haber resonado algo dentro de ti… Qué mal semblante!... Te dejó frito!...- Mencionó Gerald, notando la mirada pensativa y algo alejada de Arnold… De repente, el mundo pareció dar un vuelco:" Helga no va a poder venir hoy… Está muy enferma, se quedó en casa…"…"__**Un tal Darren y sus amigas: Jackie y no recuerdo el nombre de mujerzuela que tenía la otra!…"…" Cabello negro… Ojos azules… Bigote…y… Eres un idiota!..."…**_

_Arnold dibujó una expresión irritada con la boca… Es probable que nunca en su vida, hubiese estado tan enfadado!_

_-Creo que tengo una leve idea de quién puede saber, qué fue lo que sucedió aquí!...- Anunció cruzándose de brazos… Phoebe lo observó con atención… Tenía que advertirle a Helga que Arnold sospechaba!..._

_**En casa de los Pataki:**_

_Una relajada Helga miraba la televisión mientras comía un paquete de patatas… El teléfono sonó:_

_-Hola…_

_-Helga!... Todo se arruinó! Arnold va camino a tu casa a ver cómo te encuentras!...- La voz de Phoebe se escuchaba acelerada, como si la pelinegra estuviera murmurando sin poder ser oída, con un gran ruido de fondo… Helga ensanchó los ojos…_

_-Phoebe…? Quieres calmarte? Qué sucede…?...- Preguntó apagando el televisor… Phoebe suspiró:_

_-Creo que ató cabos… No debiste mencionar el nombre de Jackie y Dalma…!_

_Helga sonrió de lado… No podía ser!-Pero si no lo hice! Mentí, dije que se llamaban… - Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho… Hay! Esa bruja soplona tenía que irle con el cuento a Arnold?...-Oh Oh… Escucha Phoeps…S-Solo… Retenlo allí lo más que puedas, comprendes?..._

_Phoebe solo se mordió los labios…-Salió hace cinco minutos, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado! Tomó las llaves del auto y dijo que tenía que saldar cuentas!..._

_Helga apagó el teléfono con un leve gesto…_

_-Será mejor que de la actuación suprema de toda mi vida!..._

_Murmuró antes de marcharse corriendo para advertirle a su madre que estaba muy enferma y que no dejara por nada del mundo entrar a Arnold… Pero, eso fue algo a penas oído…_

_Veinte minutos después…_

_Arnold tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse… Golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Helga:_

_-Helga…? Puedo pasar…?...- Preguntó con un tono serio y pesado… La rubia respondió con un leve gemido…_

_-Mmmm… Quién es…?... Coz...Coz… Miriam, no tengo ganas de comer todavía!… Me duele la garganta, y no puedo tolerar nada!...- Explicó cubriéndose con los cobertores… La puerta se abrió:_

_-De hecho… Soy Arnold… Hola Helga… Cómo te encuentras…?...- Preguntó el rubio desde el umbral, con una sonrisa de medio párpado… Helga solo colocó la voz rasposa… Todo estaba oscuro, y lúgubre…_

_-Coz…Coz… A-Arnold? Qué haces aquí cabeza de balón? No se suponía que tú y tus amigos de cátedra se reunirían hoy?... Sin contar a tu noviecita…- Al ver al rubio avanzar en dirección a ella, se sentó en la cama…- No deberías acercarte!... Es muy contagioso… Tengo un virus que…_

_Arnold tomó una silla en un gesto de rudeza y la arrastró junto a la cama, sin tomar en cuenta el ruido y tirando todo a su paso…_

_-Acaso…Olvidas que soy médico?... Me arriesgaré de todos modos!...- Explicó sentándose al lado de la rubia, quien sonrió un poco, acomodándose el cuello del camisón con nervios…_

_-Cómo continúas…? Luces muy bien… Con mucho color, mucha energía!... Casi renovada…- Mencionó Arnold, notando que ella se tiraba de nuevo en la cama, y colocaba una pose de mucho dolor… Casi agonizando…_

_-Me siento fatal!... Hayyy… Es más, solo veo sombras… Me duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo y… estoy en mi lecho de muerte, por si no lo notaste…!_

_El rubio sonrió encendiendo la luz de la recamara…-Así está mejor…?...- Preguntó acercándose y acomodándole la almohada con brusquedad…- Déjame que te ayude con eso!... Deberíamos tomar la temperatura, ven aquí!...- Dijo tomando el termómetro… Sonrió de lado, al colocárselo a Helga en la boca, quien a penas y pudo decir una palabra…_

_-Mmmm…_

_-Sabes, es curioso, y no podrás creer lo que ocurrió!... Un tal Darren y sus amigas…_

_Helga se apuró en girar la conversación…-Ajáh! Si… Podrías pasarme el agua…? Tengo sed, mientras tú parloteas siento que se me seca la garganta!..._

_Arnold sonrió asintiendo…-Claro… Disculpa mi torpeza… Espera… Qué tenemos aquí…?...- Mencionó con una sonrisa, empapándola un poco y secándola con las cobijas… Apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre la almohada y con la otra mano, le quito algo que a Helga le sobraba… Un pequeño bigote postizo negro! La rubia ensanchó los ojos… Él sonrió…_

_-Mmmm… Ya me conoces cabeza de balón… Yo… Mmmm… A veces olvido, afeitarme! Si eso! S-Sabes… Puede sonar asqueroso, pero las mujeres tenemos mucho más bello, que lo que la mayoría piensa…- Explicó tartamudeando, y bajando la vista mientras jugaba con sus manos… Arnold sonrió:_

_-Por supuesto…_

_-Y… Mmmm… Me he sentido taaan mal, no pude levantarme de esta cama!... Solo con temperatura alta, y sin ganas de hacer nada… Me duele la espalda, los ojos… No tuve tiempo de arreglarme…Es más, no deberías estar aquí!...- Dijo señalándole la puerta… El rubio rodó los ojos…_

_-Sin lugar a dudas…_

_-De verdad pensaba ir a ver el juego… Pero no quise arriesgarme… Te imaginas? Contagiar a todo un estadio con mi enfermedad terminal!...- Dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos… Él se acercó un poco más… Ella se sonrojó con algo de inseguridad… Lucía tan atractivo con esa cara de enfado… Pero, qué tanto estaba arriesgando su vida allí acostada?...Se preguntó con exaltación…_

_-Entiendo…- Dijo el haciendo otro leve acercamiento… Ella lo miró ensanchando los ojos…_

_-Q-Qué crees que haces…?_

_-Te doy tu merecido…- Respondió bajando y depositando un intenso beso que hacía mucho esperaba salir… Un beso que le demostraba lo fuera de quicio que estaba… Y lo mucho que podía excitar esa situación… Helga se quedó helada... No pudo llegar a corresponderle, porque él ya se había levantado… Dejando toda la pasión y los suspiros que había provocado a su paso… Un leve gesto que fue profundo y rápido…_

_-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no será aquí… Te espero mañana a las ocho en Ches París…- Anunció abandonado la pieza, y dejando a una pensativa Helga confundida con respecto a lo que sentía…_

_Al día siguiente_

_-Hola Helga…Luces adorable…- La saludó un Arnold vestido de traje, extendiéndole la mano… La rubia apretó los puños…"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba… Por qué Arnold tiene que ser tan maravilloso?… hay mi amor!"….- Pensó sentándose en su silla… _

_-Gracias Tarzán… Tu también, Mmmm… No estás tan mal…_

_El rubio sonrió….-Esto me trae recuerdos!... Cecile…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Mientras el caballero se levantaba de su mesa y dejaba el dinero de la cuenta… Una rubia de ojos azules, saludó a su amiga Jackie y se dispuso a retirar su orden…. El hombre sonrió llamando a uno de los mozos, quién después del pedido, se acercó a Helga dejando un plato con tres galletas de vainilla en él… La rubia bajó los ojos y detuvo al mozo:

-Lo siento… Pero aquí hay un error… Yo no ordené estas galletas, solo pedí un té y el periódico de hoy…

El mozo solo asintió amagando a continuar atendiendo a la gente…-Están pagas señorita… Son para usted…

Helga enarcó una ceja, pensando…-Pagas?... Quién las pagó?

-El caballero que estaba en esa mesa, solicitó que le entregaran esta orden…- Explicó señalando una mesa en una de las esquinas… La rubia ensanchó los ojos:

-Caballero?... Cuál caballero?... Cómo era él?... Mencionó conocerme? Vamos! Responda!...- Pidió exaltándose y tomando al mozo de la camisa… El hombre retrocedió dos pasos… Ella se serenó…- Lo siento…

-Un hombre de gorra y chaqueta azul… Estaba sentado en aquel rincón.- Reiteró el mozo, tomando su charola… Helga se llevó una mano al pecho:

-Sus ojos!… De qué color eran sus ojos?...- Volvió a insistir con energía…

-Creo que eran claros… Celestes…- Respondió el mozo, dirigiéndose a la cocina… Helga solo ladeó la cabeza, moviendo el plato…

-Ah… está bien, gracias de todos modos… Ah y con respecto a la orden… No voy a comerlas…

-De acuerdo, como desee...- Dijo el mozo antes que la rubia tomara su bolsa y se retirara del lugar… Maldiciendo! Porque la grúa se había llevado su auto… Y peor aún! Se había hecho demasiado tarde… Rayos!...

**Media hora después…**

Al llegar a la radio, el programa de todas las mañanas ya había comenzado**… **Helga se apuró haciéndole un gesto a Annie de que saliera unos segundos… La castaña sonrió asintiendo…

-Helga… Qué ocurre contigo?... Hoy hablaríamos con el ingeniero que hará las reformas en la ciudad… Lo olvidaste?...- La regañó su compañera, pero la rubia rodó los ojos disculpándose…

-Lo siento! Tuve un problema esta mañana… Mi auto fue llevado… De todos modos, ayúdame con esto, no sé cómo conectarlo…- Explicó colocándose uno de los micrófonos y enredándose en el intento… Annie suspiró…

La rubia sintió un fuerte y dulce aroma provenir de la sala de ensayo… Volteó a ver a Annie…

-Se deshicieron de esas flores, cierto?...- Preguntó con un gesto de interrogación… La castaña solo sonrió de manera circunstancial… Cómo explicarlo?...

-Mmmm… Respecto a las rosas…- Casi susurró, notando la mueca de reproche de Helga…

-Annie… Te dije que no quería esas porquerías cerca de los equipos! Pueden dañarlos, y además no las tolero!...- Exclamó ingresando a la sala… La castaña sonrió de lado…

Helga prácticamente tuvo que sostenerse al contemplar la escena a su alrededor… No había una docena de rosas… Sino un sinfín, puestas en distintos jarrones y todas en un tono rosado de diferentes gamas!...

-Simplemente no tuve corazón para tirarlas… Arthur es tan romántico! Deberías hablar con él para que dejara de regalarte flores que no te gustan…- Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y un gesto perdido… Helga tomó aire intentando vencer la melancolía…

-No fue Arthur…- Explicó tomando los jarrones y haciendo un gesto de sacarlos de allí… Annie se sorprendió, mirándola de reojo…- Ayúdame, quieres!... Hay que quitar esto de aquí, no logro concentrarme!...- Exclamó bajo el asentimiento de la castaña…

-No es temporada de rosas?...- Preguntó Martin con una sonrisa saliendo de la sala de locución y notado cómo ambas mujeres movían las flores junto a un grupo de técnicos que Helga había llamado para que hicieran lo mismo… -Creí que a las mujeres les gustaban las flores… Me equivoqué?...- Luego se dirigió a Annie…-Dime, contigo finalmente funcionaría y dejarías de hacerme trabajar tan duro?...

La castaña solo rodó los ojos…

-Mejor cancelo las flores…- Mencionó el rubio de cabello casi blanco rapado…

Helga se detuvo en su escena de furia, cuando tomó una de las flores que acompañaba la música… Recordó la noche de amor de toda su vida… El día que pensó que la felicidad tenía un solo nombre…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_**Te marchaste sin palabras cerrando la puerta**_

_**Justo cuando te pedía un poco más.**_

_**El miedo te alejó del nido sin una respuesta**_

_**Dejando un corazón herido, dejándome atrás…**_

…

_**Y ahora me muero de amor sino estás**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí**_

_**Junto a mí con tus besos...**_

_**Es que me muero de amor sino estás**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**Necesito tenerte aquí**_

_**Junto a mí, sin tu amor no puedo seguir.**_

…

_**Entre tus papeles descubrí una carta**_

_**Sólo en líneas apretadas, frases sin razón**_

_**Dices que el motivo fue la falta de aire;**_

_**Si siempre te dejé ser libre**_

_**Sin una condición….**_

…

_**Y ahora me muero de amor sino estás….**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí**_

_**Junto a mí con tus besos...**_

_**Es que me muero de amor sino estás**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**Necesito tenerte aquí**_

_**Junto a mí, sin tu amor no puedo seguir…**_

…_**..**_

_**Dime que no es verdad**_

_**Que voy a despertar**_

_**Cerca de tu piel**_

_**Igual que hasta ayer...**_

…

_**Y ahora me muero de amor sino estás….**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**A que vuelvas de nuevo aquí**_

_**Junto a mí con tus besos...**_

_**Es que me muero de amor sino estás**_

_**Me muero y no puedo esperar**_

_**Necesito tenerte aquí**_

_**Junto a mí, sin tu amor no puedo seguir…**_

…

_Un rubio de ojos verdes y una rubia de ojos azules estaban en una larga charla, sobre los diferentes matices que había tenido su amor… Helga sonrió mencionando:_

_-Lo que dije recién el restaurant… Y me tomaste de la mano…- Dijo dejando caer una lágrima… Todo parecía un sueño… Demasiado hermoso y perfecto como para que fuera de verdad…- __**Te amo Arnold… Te amo!...-**__ Le gritó volteando y quedando frente a frente con él… Apretó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le acarició el rostro… El rubio sonrió…_

_-Creía que nunca lo ibas a admitir… Escuché más veces un te odio de tus labios, que un te amo…_

_-__**Te amo! Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!...**__ Y lo diré toda la vida, para compensarte!… __**Volviste!...**__ No te vayas más…- Le pidió abrazándolo con fuerza y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro…_

_Arnold la tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara…-Nunca sin ti…Tres años lejos, fueron suficientes como para saber que a donde sea, vamos a ir juntos…_

_-Lo prometes?... No me dejarás de nuevo?..._

_-__**Nunca!...-**__ Le gritó como solía hacerlo ella, y ambos sonrieron… Amándose toda la noche._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ingresaba por la ventana y ella abría levemente los ojos con una sonrisa… Sintiendo lo cálido en las sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas y suspirando…En ese entonces, no conocía el intenso dolor que le esperaba…_

_Se sentó estirando los brazos… Era un nuevo mundo!... Había conocido el Edén y jamás lo dejaría otra vez… Porque él había prometido que ya no se marcharía nunca más!..._

_-Arnold…- Pensó con una sonrisa, colocándose su vestido…_

_Pero sus ojos se detuvieron un poco con un gesto dudativo cuando encontró una nota que cambiaría las cosas para siempre…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

Botó la flor a la basura, junto con todos los recuerdos que tenía… Eso estaba enterrado ya!...

Se colocó los auriculares… Martin sonrió iniciando la charla:

-Bien, el tema del día… Estamos aquí con Gabriel Washington… Es el ingeniero de la obra de la ciudad… él y su equipo, harán las reformas en la avenida Michigan y cortarán con una diagonal en el lugar donde actualmente te encuentra el teatro Circular…- Explicó presentando al hombre que entrevistarían, quién saludó esperando las preguntas… Helga se adelantó con una sonrisa de lado:

-Recuerden que es solo un proyecto… Todavía estamos decidiéndolo…!... El teatro circular forma parte de la identidad de Hillwood…- Explicó con una convicción muy segura… Sus compañeros, el entrevistado y la gente fuera del estudio la observó como si estuviera bromeando…- He recorrido otros lugares, he viajado y como mucha gente escojo la ciudad de mi infancia como lugar de residencia!… Hillwood es hermosa arquitectónicamente, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder algo tan importante como el primer teatro!...- Aseguró bajo la mirada sutil de Annie…

-Mmmm… H-Helga… La ley ya se aprobó…

Sin embargo la rubia, estaba muy segura de lo que creía…-Y además… Si se trata de una ley impuesta al azar por un grupo que espera ser parte de la oposición…- Se detuvo en su discurso con una expresión absorta…- Qué?...

-Arthur dio un voto positivo esta mañana… Creí que lo sabías…- Respondió Annie, mientras Martin iniciaba las preguntas para salir del paso… La rubia se mordió los labios con una clara expresión de indignación…

**Continuará…**

Hola!... Bueno, ahora tuvieron un pequeño recuerdo de Arnold… Y algo de por qué se separaron… Hay, venían tan bien esta vez! Jajajaja! En fin, espero que les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar pronto! Nos vemos… La canción es de Natalia Oreiro "Me muero de amor"… Chau.


	5. Frente a frente

La noche recién comenzaba, pero para ella parecía que había empezado mucho antes… El organizador del evento la había tenido loca toda la semana llamándola repetidas veces preguntando un sinfín de cosas: ubicación de lugares, cantidad de invitados, etc.… Era solo una cena de compromiso!... Iba a ser algo íntimo, con la familia, los amigos de toda la vida… La gente más cercana! Además ese tipo la mareaba! Para qué contratar a un organizador si ella iba a ser quien terminaría haciendo todo…?

-Phoebe!...- Exclamó poniéndose de pie en un salto… Su amiga había sido una de las primeras en llegar… La pelinegra sonrió, siendo escoltada del brazo de su novio, quien lucía impecable en su traje negro, con gafas oscuras…- Estaba volviéndome loca! Qué suerte que hayas llegado temprano!...- La saludó la rubia sonriendo y acercándose a la pareja…- Podrías decirle al pingüino que viene contigo que debería relajarse…- Mencionó mirando de reojo a Gerald que solo hizo un gesto con la boca…- Parecería que vas a custodiar a alguien esta noche Geraldito…- Bromeó y el hombre de color solo se encogió de hombros…

-Buenas noches Pataki… Gracias por elogiar el uniforme… Se podría decir que es mi trabajo, y siempre me arreglo de igual manera… Sobre todo si hay un futuro alcalde esta noche, no vendría mal algo de seguridad…- Dijo Gerald mordiéndose los labios por el odio… Si es que esa rata de alcantarilla llegaba a ser alcalde, eso estaba por verse…

Helga sonrió… Pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la entrada cuando observó a un gran grupo de personas ingresar con cámaras, equipos de luces…

Phoebe la miró de reojo…

-Creí que habías dicho que te reusaste a que la prensa pudiera acceder hasta el salón…- Mencionó con su tono sublime la pelinegra… Helga enarcó una ceja…

-Qué significa todo esto…?... Di la orden en la entrada, que solo podían llegar hasta el estacionamiento…- Mencionó la rubia acercándose hacia el organizador del evento… Al mirarlo de arriba abajo, no tenía ni idea por qué le había hecho caso a una de sus amigas, y había contratado a ese sujeto… Parecía una cacatúa disfrazada!...

-Ohhh… Lo siento, reina… Pero Arthie llamó esta mañana y solicitó que diéramos pase libre a las cámaras, ves…?... Tendrías que hablar con tu prometido y ponerse de acuerdo… Vengan por aquí chicos!...

-Huuuyyy…- Helga cerró el puño persiguiendo al grupo de publicidad que ya instalaba… Pero se detuvo al notar que la gente comenzaba a llegar… Y entre ellos, sus padres…

-Amigo… Ven aquí….- Dijo parando a uno de los mozos que llevaba copas de champagne… Observó a su madre ingresar junto a un quisquilloso Bob Pataki, que con traje, llegaba quejándose del muchacho de la entrada…- Esta charola no debe llegar a esa mesa, comprendiste… Bajo ningún concepto…- Ordenó señalando la mesa que ocupaban sus padres… El hombre asintió:

-Como ordene, señora…

La noche se fue dando como lo que era… Un gran acontecimiento entre una escritora famosa oriunda de la ciudad, y un médico reconocido que se postulaba para futuro alcalde de Hillwood… Helga odiaba la idea de la prensa metida en su fiesta…! Era simplemente una invasión rotunda a su privacidad… Pero no había llegado el momento para hablar con Arthie al respecto:

-Es el mejor negocio que ha cerrado mi compañía… Los localizadores están dando anuncio las veinticuatro horas, para el futuro alcalde de la ciudad, que además será mi yerno muy pronto…- Sonrió un orgulloso Bob Pataki, calvo por la edad, de cabello canoso y con un traje de levita para la ocasión… Estaban hablando en una ronda donde la mayoría de los empresarios presentes concordaban con la situación…

Arthie sonrió abrazando a Bob…

-Y qué mejor que mi propio suegro para encargarse de la campaña y demostrar todo lo que estamos poniendo en marcha…?...- Bromeó el pelinegro, levantando una copa…

-Sin olvidar a mi querida suegra, que parece la hermanita de Helga…- Miriam sonrió en agradecimiento…- Su programa es el más visto, y por lo tanto cooperará con la campaña… Estoy en deuda con una familia que me ha dado tanto…- Agradeció Arthur, y Bob y Miriam sonrieron abrazándose…

Helga se encontraba en el otro lado del salón recibiendo a los amigos y conversando… Bromeó con Jackie al verla llegar con el hombre que estaba esa mañana en la cafetería… Se rió de sus amigos de toda la vida, y del intento de conquistar mujeres con vestidos escotados… Muchas caras conocidas en Hillwood… Del secundario y demás… Algunas personas con acento hispano, de las misiones en San Lorenzo (por razones obvias, Arthie antes de haber llegado a Hillwood era un médico allá, junto a Karl, Fernando y…)

Pero mientras Harold montaba un espectáculo en el que todos reían a las carcajadas… Arthie dio la señal a uno de sus guardaespaldas, de expulsar al muchacho de allí, cuando no lo notara nadie.

Helga se disculpó acercándose a su prometido, con el que había cruzado dos palabras en toda la noche…

-Arthie… Podemos hablar…?...- Preguntó con una sonrisa cordial, saludando a los caballeros con los que el pelinegro conversaba…

-No ahora, querida… Estamos hablando de un negocio jugoso con respecto a las acciones de la oficina central…- Le explicó con una sonrisa cariñosa, depositándole un beso en la mejilla… Helga solo lo tomó apretándole un poco la mano e insistiendo…

-Solo lo raptaré por unos cuantos segundos…- Dijo dirigiéndose a los caballeros que sonrieron mirándola con unos ojos encantados…

Se alejaron lo suficiente, fueron hasta la cocina donde Helga creyó que nadie los escucharía…

-Helga… Qué significa todo esto…? Sabes que tengo asuntos importantes que conversar esta noche…- Mencionó Arthie, y la rubia frunció el entrecejo…

-Qué hay de lo que tú me prometiste a mi…? Cómo es eso que aprobaste la demolición del teatro Circular…?- Indagó con un tono serio y autoritario… El pelinegro sonrió cálidamente…

-Hel… Escucha sé que dije que haría todo lo posible para conservarlo… Y fue exactamente lo que hice…

Helga se cruzó de brazos…

-Cómo? Dando un voto positivo a favor de la demolición…?...

El pelinegro se acercó a ella…

-Estamos muy acelerados con todo este tema de la renovación de las calles… Las avenidas tienen que estar funcionando en tres meses, sin contar el puente hacia el paso de la ciudad de Kindom…- Explicó sobre la ciudad vecina a Hillwood… Helga asintió con desgano…- La existencia del teatro Circular, últimamente se ha vuelto un estorbo…

-Un estorbo…?...- Indagó con una clara ironía que solo dejaba entrever enfado…- Ese monumento al arte, porque es eso… Jamás fue un estorbo antes!... Siempre se ha mantenido, y por si no lo sabes, es la fuente de trabajo de muchas personas…! No puedes hablarme de progreso cuando lo está impidiendo… Qué hay de la gente que cuenta con el proyecto que prometiste…?

El hombre agachó la cabeza, sería inútil querer ponerse de acuerdo esa noche… Se acercó a ella, pero Helga solo se alejó:

-Tienes razón en todo lo que dices… Pero nadie dijo que lo demolerían… Solo serán unas pequeñas reformas, algunos detalles para que la avenida Michigan y la diagonal que cortará a su paso puedan coexistir una con la otra… Te di mi palabra, cierto?... Nadie dijo que la rompería… Y sabes que cumplo con lo que prometo… Ven aquí…

Fue un leve gesto, pero la rubia por unos instantes correspondió el abrazo…

-No quiero discutir esta noche… Tenemos que estar felices!... Finalmente estaremos juntos… No dejaré que nada vuelva a entristecerte…- Dijo el pelinegro, tomándola de la mano… Helga lo miró de reojo y sonrió un poco:

-Supongo que tendré que acostúmbrame a las cámaras… - Respondió marchándose con él a seguir disfrutando de la noche…

Escondidos en el salón de limpieza… Un grupo de varios hombres, esperaba a que se concretara una señal…

Gerald le sonrió a Phoebe, quien solo colocó una mueca de preocupación… El pelinegro se acercó a la cocina… Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un silencioso Arnold que estaba sentado jugando con las teclas de su celular… La gente que lo custodiaba vigilaba la puerta, y preparaba la llegada de un auto a la hora pautada…

-Está todo listo… Cuando tú quieras…- Mencionó Gerald, viéndolo con una pose desanimada… El rubio había escuchado toda la conversación de Arthie y Helga… Por primera vez, tenía miedo:

Gerald se sentó a su lado, emitiendo un hondo y pausado suspiro… Conocía demasiado a Arnold, y sabía cuándo se echaba para atrás…-Si vas a descubrirlo, tiene que ser esta noche!… Qué mejor momento sino este?... Los de la prensa están aquí, hay suficientes personas para que la noticia se expanda rápidamente…!

El rubio movió la cabeza asintiendo:

-Lo sé… Es solo que… No puedo hacerle eso! Pensé que podría…- Mencionó pensando en la inseguridad que estaba experimentando… Ahora ya no se sentía tan optimista como al principio… Sonrió subiendo la cabeza y encontrándose con los ojos cafés de Gerald que esperaban la orden…- Mírala, crees que lucirías así de contenta si yo fuera quien estuviera ocupando ese lugar…?...- Indagó haciendo un gesto hacia el salón, donde Helga sonreía junto a una dulce Lila, quien la abrazaba diciéndole que la había echado de menos, y que le deseaba lo mejor del mundo!...

Gerald colocó su mano sobre la mesa, para que el rubio lo mirara…-Arnold… Escúchame y vuelve a la Tierra, amigo… El sujeto es peligroso, tú mismo lo experimentaste… No puedes seguir ocultándote así… Ella estará bien, no habrá riesgos después de esta noche: lo pondremos en una situación que no podrá arriesgarse, tendrá el ojo de todo el mundo sobre él…- Aseguró sabiendo lo que sucedería… Y esperando con ansias a que Arnold accediera…

-Qué hay de Fernando…? Dará su declaración…?... Solo es mi palabra contra la suya, necesito alguna prueba más…- Afirmó colocándose una peluca negra, y cubriéndose los ojos con un par de gafas… Gerald ladeó la cabeza sin poder creerlo… Arnold volteó a verlo:

-Y…Tengo que saber la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea…

-Es una locura, lo sabías? Viejo…- Insistió el hombre de piel oscura, tomándolo del brazo… Si Arnold era descubierto, todo podría complicarse después…

-Qué hay de tú imagen…? No será fácil, pero no puedes seguir comportándote depende a tus impulsos…- Intentó razonar Gerald… El rubio ladeó la cabeza observando el salón, y como Helga estaba de pie charlando con Fred, su viejo amigo que estaba atendiendo esa noche…

-Lo haré de todos modos…

Gerald tomó un respiro soltándolo…-Bien… No te demores… No puedes quedarte demasiado tiempo…

Arnold solo tenía un objetivo… Pero se mantuvo a un lado, cuando un gran estruendo anunciaba algo:

-Es Baby… Llegó al fin!...- Gritó una mujer, y Helga rodó los ojos mientras Phoebe emitía una leve risita…

-Creía que la hermana no vendría…- Comentó un pendiente Sid, mientras reía con sus amigos…- Han visto a Harold, no lo encuentro hace un buen rato…?

-Debe estar fanfarroneando con alguna amiga de Rhonda…- Sonrió Stinky, mientras Sid se encogía de hombros…

Después de que una gran limousine blanca se detuviera en la puerta del lugar, y que más de un hombre abriera el paso, colocando una extensa alfombra roja… Helga cerró los ojos apretando los puños cuando escuchó:

-**Hemanitaaaa…!...-** Y un sinfín de comentarios que a penas, pudo auditar mientras una de las cámaras tomaba imágenes entre la reconocida actriz de Hollywood Baby Olga, y su hermana que estaba por casarse con un candidato a alcalde, de su pueblo natal… Todo un acontecimiento!... Y unos cuantos años de terapia para Helga, que le había costado ser la hermana de una celebridad, cuando ella odiaba la exposición… Genta que ni siquiera la conocía y creía saber y poder opinar acerca de su vida privada…

Arnold sonrió contemplando la escena y esperando un rato a que la conmoción disminuyera… Tuvo suerte, cuando Helga se acercó a la barra junto con una de sus amigas… Tomó aire armándose de valor:

La rubia charlaba muy entretenida con Phoebe, cuando un hombre se le acercó:

-Hola Helga… Es un placer, mi nombre es John…

La saludó y la rubia lo miró de reojo, como si saludara con cortesía a un extraño… La mujer de rasgos orientales, no tardó ni 5 segundos en saber que se trataba de Arnold… Se alejó haciendo alusión que iba a ir por Gerald, antes de que cayera en manos de alguna aprovechada… Helga rió sorprendida… Luego volteó a ver que un hombre se sentaba a su lado…

-Soy un amigo de Arthie… Me alegra poder conocer finalmente a la mujer que lo hace tan feliz…

La rubia sonrió revolviendo su trago de frutas, y dispuesta a marcharse…-Gracias… Nunca te había visto, antes… Bueno, no había visto a muchas de las personas que hoy están aquí…

Mientras la música resonaba, Helga sonrió a lo lejos al ver bailar a uno de sus amigos de la universidad… El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, insistió para que prestara atención… Se aclaró la garganta:

-Te gusta el tango…? Crees que Arthie se enfadaría si bailáramos una pieza…?

Helga sonrió con un genuino gesto de asombro… Sonrió de lado enarcando una ceja y dejando el trago sobre la barra…

-Claro! Quieres bailar…?- Indagó con una sonrisa… Arnold se levantó de la silla de un salto:

-Por supuesto…

-Perfecto, porque yo quería sentarme…!- Contestó la rubia ocupando el lugar libre que había dejado él y tomando su copa…- Arnold emitió una carcajada ladeando la cabeza… Ella lo miró con algo de ironía…- Esa risa histérica simboliza la falta de aceptación a una negativa… - Dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa… Sonrió dirigiéndose al muchacho…-Una buena razón para que baile contigo, John…? Dime, eres el padrino acaso…?...

Arnold tomó aire… Después se apoyó contra la barra y mencionó -La noche es única… Somos jóvenes, estamos vivos… Y eso es lo mágico del tango, ayuda a aliviar las penas con su melancolía…- Helga sonrió mirando a Fred, quien solo ladeó la cabeza secando una copa y marchándose…- Y además… Solo te pedí bailar, tan simple como eso…- Dijo acercándose a la rubia, y murmurándole al oído…- No mencioné hacer el amor…

Pero Helga prácticamente se tragó el sorbete de la copa…

-Disculpa…?- Preguntó con un gesto de alarma… Arnold sonrió extendiéndole la mano… Ella la tomó enarcando una ceja…

Pasaron unos segundos en los que bailaron… Si bien el quería estar cerca, Helga parecía tan distante… Como si pensara en cualquier otra cosa cuando hablaba con él…

_-"Odio esto… Los amigos de Arthie son unos perdedores, tendré que apuntar yo la lista de la gente que asistirá a la boda…"-_ Era lo que en realidad se cruzaba por la mente de la rubia, mientras ambos bailaban…

Arnold intentó sacarle charla a un baile que parecía de lo más aburrido…

-Dijiste que no conocías a muchas de las personas que estaban hoy aquí… Eso es extraño, sobre todo cuando es tu fiesta de compromiso… No lo esperabas…?

Helga sonrió al ver el llamado de Lila… Sus amigas tenían una sorpresa para ella…

-No… Pensé que seríamos pocos…- Contestó sin mirar al caballero que la observaba…

-_"Adoro esto… Si le digiera la verdad: cómo reaccionaría…?... Qué sientes por mí, Helga…? Me amas todavía…?"…- _Se cruzó por la mente del rubio al verla de perfil, observando a sus amigas apurarla…

Sonrió contándole algo:

-Mi novia solía decir que cuando nosotros nos casáramos… Todo tenía que ser una gran fiesta!... Quería invitar a todos los amigos… Y claro, nada de baratijas…- Explicó con una sonrisa… Pero la rubia sonrió de lado, soltándolo y mencionando:

-De acuerdo… La pieza se terminó… Toma clases de baile… Lo haces pésimo… Y con respecto a lo de hacer el amor… Nunca conocí a un sujeto tan desubicado!... Pero quizás el sexo te hubiera servido de ejercicio…!- Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, y haciendo el intento de esfumarse…

Arnold sonrió de lado, bajando la cabeza… No, con Helga no había término medio… Eso había pinchado su ego… Así que, había que repararlo…

-Dame otra oportunidad… Puedo hacerlo mejor…- Dijo deteniendo la mano de la rubia… Helga lo miró suspirando y haciendo un gesto a lo lejos que estaba complicada con un pesado empresario… Sus amigas rieron…

Arnold retrocedió unos pasos notando que ella por primera vez, prestaba atención durante toda la noche… La miró entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos… Ella medio sonrió cuando hicieron un giro:

Él se apoyó contra su frente tarareando la canción…

-_Todas las locuras… Si ella me olvida…_

Helga se apartó mirándolo con una sonrisa…

-Impresionante… Hablas español…?...

El hombre de cabello oscuro, solo sonrió asintiendo…

-Son pocos los amigos de Arthie que lo hacen… A parte de Fernando, Karl… y…- Dijo sacando la cuenta con la mirada…

Arnold se acercó enarcando una ceja…

-Y…?...

Helga se detuvo soltándose del agarre… Lo miró a los ojos, recordando:

_**Flashbaack**_

_-Lo perfeccionaba…- Admitió la rubia con una sonrisa…- No. Hay algo… Una fantasía…- Arnold enarcó las cejas, de forma traviesa, y Helga rodó los ojos… Hombres! No era "eso" a lo que se refería!- No te hagas ilusiones! No la primera vez…- Aclaró antes de proseguir…- Algo en mi cabeza que…_

_-Oh, vamos!... Yo era la víctima en todas esas ocasiones!… Pero me tomé mi tiempo también… Nunca te dejé ganar gratis… Poco a poco, aprendí a disfrutar y esperar ese día más que ningún otro…_

_-Cuarto grado… Ese sucio truco que me jugaste… Te salió al revés y… Cuando se invirtió nuevamente…_

_-La pileta del gimnasio?... De verdad?...- Preguntó incrédulo y un poco asombrado… Helga ladeó la cabeza…_

_-No, eso no… El tango… Jamás bailé el tango como ese día!… Sí, bailamos en otras ocasiones y sin contar el baile de graduación el último año, y esa fiesta de máscaras cuando regresaste por primera vez de San Lorenzo… Incluyendo también esa fiesta de disfraces agridulce, donde fingí ser Lila y entonces descubrí que te agradaba cuando era buena…_

_Arnold sonrió de lado…-Esto tiene algún punto?..._

_-A eso voy Arnoldo!... El tema es que… Mi gran fantasía, era hacerte enfadar… Mucho, mucho como ese día… Y que te apasionaras, explotaras conmigo, enloquecieras conmigo!… Y bailáramos el tango así otra vez!..._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Es el turno de la pareja… Ol… Es decir, Helga y Arthie… La primera pieza de la noche… Antes quería decir unas palabras…- Helga se detuvo dirigiendo su vista al escenario, cuando su padre tomó un micrófono… Se desconcertó buscando con la vista a la persona que había bailado con ella…

-Q-Qué haces tú aquí…?...- Pero la pregunta quedó sin respuesta… Ya no había nadie.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la radio...**

Una entusiasmada Annie terminaba de acomodar los micrófonos restantes…

-Helga!... No puedo ni respirar!... Estoy tan emocionada con esto, será grandioso para el programa… Todavía no puedo creer como el pesado de Martin consiguió la entrevista!...- Celebró la castaña, acomodándose la falda tiro alto que llevaba… Para hacer un programa de radio siempre estaban vestidos de manera informal… Pero ese día era diferente.

La rubia estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, como si no pudiera lograr dibujar una sonrisa esa mañana…

-Yo también… He estado preparándome toda la semana…! Es la primera vez que me toca hacer este tipo de notas… Tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias…- Explicó medio sonriendo y jugando con una gargantilla en su cuello… Tomó aire… Fuera lo que fuera que la tenía así, ese no era el momento de pensar…

-Dónde está mi taza azul…?- Indagó observando la clara muestra de su taza de todas las mañanas…

La gente de mantenimiento había dejado unas copas muy sofisticadas sobre la mesa, y había ambientado el estudio de locución de manera formal…

-No lo sé… Se la llevó Carmela esta mañana… Qué hay con eso…?- Preguntó Martin, acomodándose la corbata… Helga llamó a recepción, pidiendo su tasa…

-Es mi taza azul, y la necesito... Me da buena suerte!...- Explicó colocándose la manos en la cintura y dando directivas… Martin rodó los ojos…- La música, pasen lo que pasen, intenten que no sea algo tan fuerte y con mucho sonido a esta hora de la mañana… La gente de esas zonas, prefiere instrumentos de viento…- Dijo a la gente, en el estudio… Los asistentes de sonido y demás…

-De acuerdo…- Dijo uno de los hombres que había tenido que conseguir un traje, porque el día así lo ameritaba… Iba en camino a la radio, nada menos que el Embajador de Desarrollo Social y Económico de los pueblos originarios de Centro América…

Helga se acomodó el traje sonriéndole a Annie que mostraba la misma euforia que ella… Tomó su tasa azul, y se dirigió al estudio…

Al llegar, pudo ver a un hombre de traje oscuro de pie, observando por la ventana de brazos cruzados… Junto a él estaban otros cinco hombres con micrófonos de oído, parados en una pose sería… Helga sonrió:

-Huuuyyy… Será mejor que te comportes Martin… O de lo contrario, te llevará el FBI…- Bromeó la rubia, mientras los tres conductores se acercaban a saludar al hombre…

Martin se aclaró la garganta…

-Buenas tardes… Mucho gusto, señor embajador… Martin Ledesma… Espero que se sienta cómodo, como en casa…- Lo saludó extendiéndole la mano… El rubio volteó verlo con una sonrisa, y detuvo sus cálidos ojos verdes…

-Encantado…- Saludó escuchando el estruendo que había provocado la taza que se le resbaló a cierta rubia de las manos…

Helga se quedó estática observando al hombre que tenía en frente, sonreírle con un gesto familiar, y de alivio… Ella por el contrario, lo miraba de una forma diferente… Insistiéndose para odiarlo, y tragando pausadamente por el impacto…

Luego cuando bajó su vista hacia las hojas donde figuraban las preguntas pudo leer:

"_A. Phillip… Shortman"_

_Take a bow, the night is over_

_**Haz una reverencia, la noche terminó…**_

_This masquerade is getting older_

_**Este antifaz se está haciendo viejo**_

_Light are low, the curtains down_

_**Las luces suben, las cortinas bajan**_

_There's no one here_

_**No hay nadie aquí…**_

_[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]_

_**(No hay nadie aquí, no hay nadie en la multitud)**_

_Say your lines but do you feel them_

_**Di tus parlamentos, pero siéntelos…**_

_Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]?_

_**¿Sientes lo que dices cuando no hay nadie alrededor (nadie alrededor)…?**_

_Watching you, watching me, one lonely star_

_**Mirándote, mirándome, una estrella solitaria**_

_[One lonely star, you don't know who you are…]_

_**(Una estrella solitaria, no sabes quién eres…)**_

…_**..**_

_I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti (siempre de ti)**_

_I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_**Creo que siempre has sabido que es verdad (sabes que es verdad)**_

_You took my love for granted, why? oh why?_

_**Tomaste mi amor para jugar, ¿por qué? **__**Oh ¿por qué?**_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_**El show se terminó, di adiós…**_

_Say good-bye… [Bye bye], say good-bye_

_**Di adiós… (Adiós adiós), di adiós…**_

…_**..**_

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_**Hazlos reír, es tan fácil**_

_When you get to the part_

_**Cuando actúas la parte**_

_Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]_

_**Donde rompes mi corazón (rompes mi corazón)**_

_Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown…_

_**Escóndelo detrás de tu sonrisa, todo el mundo ama a un payaso…**_

_[Just make 'em smile, the whole world loves a clown]_

_**(Solo hazlos reír, el mundo entero ama a un payaso)**_

_Wish you well, I cannot stay_

_**Lo hiciste bien, no me puedo quedar**_

_You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]_

_**Mereces un premio por el rol que interpretaste (rol que interpretaste)**_

_No more masquerade, you're one lonely star_

_**No más máscaras, eres una estrella solitaria…**_

_[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]_

_**(Una estrella solitaria, no sabes quién eres…)**_

…_**..**_

_I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti (siempre de ti)**_

_I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_**Creo que siempre has sabido que es verdad (sabes que es verdad)**_

_You took my love for granted, why? Oh why?_

_**Tomaste mi amor para jugar, ¿por qué? **__**Oh ¿por qué?**_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_**El show se terminó, di adiós…**_

…_**..**_

_I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti (siempre de ti)**_

_I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_**Creo que siempre has sabido que es verdad (sabes que es verdad)**_

_You took my love for granted, why? __Oh why?_

_**Tomaste mi amor para jugar, ¿por qué? **__**Oh ¿por qué?**_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_**El show se terminó, di adiós…**_

_**Di adiós… (Adiós adiós), di adiós…**_

…_**..**_

_All the world is a stage [world is a stage]_

_**Todo el mundo es un escenario (el mundo es un escenario)**_

_And everyone has their part [has their part]_

_**Y cada quien tiene su parte (tiene su parte)**_

_But how was I to know which way the story'd go…?_

_**¿Pero cómo iba a saber qué curso tomaría la historia…?**_

_How was I to know you'd break_

_**¿Cómo iba a saber que romperías**_

_[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]_

_**(Romperías, romperías, romperías)**_

_You'd break my heart…?_

_**Que romperías mi corazón…?.**_

…_**..**_

_I've always been in love with you_

_**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti**_

_[I've always been in love with you]_

_**(Siempre he estado enamorada de ti)**_

_Guess you've always known_

_**Creo que siempre lo has sabido**_

_You took my love for granted, why oh why_

_**Tomaste mi amor para jugar, ¿por qué? **__**Oh ¿por qué?**_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_**El show se terminó, di adiós…**_

…_**..**_

_I've always been in love with you [always with you]_

_**Siempre he estado enamorada de ti (siempre de ti)**_

_I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]_

_**Creo que siempre has sabido que es verdad (sabes que es verdad)**_

_You took my love for granted, why? __Oh why?_

_**Tomaste mi amor para jugar, ¿por qué? **__**Oh ¿por qué?**_

_The show is over, say good-bye_

_**El show se terminó, di adiós…**_

_Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye_

_**Di adiós… (Adiós adiós), di adiós…**_

…_**..**_

_Say good-bye_

_**Di adiós…**_

**Continuará…**

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno… Arnold dio la cara, y la verdad me dejó helada la reacción de Helga…Y qué tendrá que ver el tal Arthie con todo esto…? Bueno, nos vemos pronto. La canción es de Madonna… Suerte!


	6. Sabía que vendrías

Si de sensaciones se trataba, en ese momento estaba experimentando muchas… Bajó la vista al escuchar el sonido de la taza… Por instinto se movió a un lado, para evitar cortarse con los pedazos de cerámico… Pero quizás era una simple excusa para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos…

-Adiós tasa de la suerte!... En fin, ya estaba algo vieja… Deberías considerar comprar otra…!...- Comentó Annie, con algo de nervios por el papelón de la entrada. El hombre rubio frente a ella sonrió con complicidad, demostrando que no tenían por qué sentirse incómodos… A simple vista, se notaba que estaban frente a una persona sencilla y tranquila…

Helga hizo un gesto con la boca y levantó la mirada: hubiera sido más fácil si se quitaba el micrófono y salía corriendo de allí, hacia sus miedos frustrados… Pero, eso lo habría hecho una niña… O una simple muchacha con el corazón destrozado un tiempo atrás… Para una mujer, las obligaciones, y la carrera estaban antes que nada…

-Tengo que hacerlo…- Respondió dirigiéndose hacia Annie… Fijo los ojos, y extendió la mano:

-Encantada de conocerlo señor embajador… Es un honor para todos nosotros que haya accedido a darnos una entrevista… Mi nombre es Helga Pataki…- Saludó hablando por el micrófono que la mayoría ya portaba…

Arnold se quedó estático pensando seriamente en lo que había mencionado Gerald la noche anterior:

"_Si vas a descubrirlo, tiene que ser esta noche!… Qué mejor momento sino este?... Los de la prensa están aquí, hay suficientes personas para que la noticia se expanda rápidamente…!"…_ Pero no encontró motivos por los que no pudo… O quizás si… Estaba tan resentido, tan furioso… Se sentía traicionado por todos los ángulos en los que se lo viera…

Sin embargo al verla la noche anterior… Y comprender lo que ella había sufrido, lo que se había imaginado… No quiso provocarle más dolor.

Y ahora que ambos jugaban ese juego entre dos extraños que se conocían como a las palmas de sus manos… Lo inquietó: notando que era la primera vez que sentía dudas con respecto al amor de Helga… La primera vez que podía ser que lo frágil del amor, ya no estuviera donde una vez había vivido.

Sonrió estrechando la mano… Sus ojos, no mostraban enojo, ni rencor… Algo mucho peor aún, ella estaba dolorida, despechada… Y con un desprecio que jamás creyó que podría encontrar para él.

-Buenas tardes… Es un placer Helga… Mi nombre es Philip Shortman… Gracias por la invitación…- Respondió reteniendo la mano por unos instantes… Ella solo respondió el gesto y se apresuró a quitarla con ligereza…

-Si embajador, sabemos cuál es su nombre… Qué clase de entrevistadores seríamos, si no?... Era broma…- Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto irónica y después transformándola a una diplomática…- Tome asiento, los chicos lo ayudarán a conectarse…- Dijo, mientras dos hombres se acercaban y pedían permiso para instalar los micrófonos… Arnold sonrió levantando las manos, y dejando que cumplieran con su trabajo…

Helga sonrió de lado, al sentir un temblequeo… Annie estaba muriéndose de nervios!...

-Ella es Annie Hataway… Una de nuestras periodistas de eventos y espectáculos…- Dijo la rubia por el micrófono, y Arnold sonrió extendiendo la mano… La castaña sonrió estrechándola…

Cuando la señal de que estaban en el aire se encendió, Martin sonrió iniciando el programa:

-Buenos días Hillwood… Esta mañana es diferente a todas… Tenemos el gran honor de conversar con el Embajador de Desarrollo Social y Económico de los pueblos originarios de Centro América… El señor Philip Shortman, un ciudadano de Hillwood… Para estar orgullosos!...- Lo presentó Martin, que ese día había tenido que ponerse traje por primera vez en años…

Arnold sonrió…

-No sé soy merecedor de tantos halagos… Es un placer para mí estar aquí…- Respondió adaptándose rápidamente al micrófono que lo acompañaba y siguiendo las señales de los técnicos que le hicieron un gesto de que estuviera tranquilo…

Helga tomó su bolígrafo y analizó las preguntas que tenía en el cuaderno… Sonrió sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el corazón tendría que asfixiarse esa mañana entre todos sus latidos… Era la persona más preparada para realizar la entrevista, y la que tenía más criterio para hacerlo… Dependía de ella… Tenía que permanecer en el estudio, sin dejarse perder por unos bellos y mentirosos ojos verdes… Tenía que hacer sentir cómodo al entrevistado, tenía que mantener el control de la entrevista y sobre todo… Saber en qué momento realizar cada pregunta, sin insistir exhaustivamente:

-El señor Shortman fue elegido por las autoridades, y la gente de Guatemala como el representante de las causas e intereses de las comunidades nativas… Sobresalió en su perseverancia por el reclamo de las tierras expropiadas, énfasis en la educación y salud local…- Presentó Annie doblando una servilleta con las manos y sudando por la ansiedad… Martin tomó una de sus muñecas con un gesto cálido… La castaña sonrió: tenía que serenarse!...

-El embajador es un médico autóctono de la región… De nacionalidad guatemalteca, vivió la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia aquí en Hillwood- Prosiguió Helga con una sonrisa, y apoyando una de las manos en esa odiosa mesa de cedro que habían puesto los de la producción… Ya habría tiempo para reclamar la que ella había elegido, y que no tendría por qué haber sido quitada de allí…!

-Tomando en cuenta que es médico, señor embajador… Qué mejora habría que considerarse con respecto al sistema de salud de la gente de los pueblos nativos…?... Tenemos entendido que no hay obras sociales, ni ningún tipo de seguro médico…- La primera pregunta inició una charla que rondaría la hora y media, en una extensa conversación sobre el punto de vista del embajador, y la actualidad de su tierra nativa…

Las preguntas debían ser claras, concisas y llevaderas…

Arnold sonrió cruzándose de brazos…

-Si bien los últimos años se asentaron las bases de un proyecto de salud global… Este es el momento para iniciar un verdadero debate sobre lo que estamos planteando aquí… En lo personal yo creo que la falta de conocimiento, en cuanto a cómo estas personas manejan su vida, las costumbres: tienen un sentido de la naturaleza más variado y familiar que el hombre americano… Todo corresponde a un perfecto equilibrio…

Helga no quitó sus ojos de la explicación, y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, con una sonrisa para demostrar que prestaba atención en la charla… Cuando su cerebro estaba en off…

Observó a Arnold sin poder creerlo… Embajador…?. No le sorprendía. Á diferencia de ella, Arnold era uno de esos líderes natos, a los que la gente seguía espontáneamente… Sin hacer bullicio ni dar demasiadas órdenes… Caía bien entre las personas, sabía ganarse su afecto… Se alegraba de verlo tan bien. Parecía relajado y… Muy feliz.

Está claro que nadie puede notar el dolor dentro de las personas…

La charla se mantuvo agradable y demostrando que los chicos allí presentes habían leído una gran cantidad de información… En cambio Helga conocía del tema muy bien, sabía la postura de Arnold… Pero la gente cambia, dos meses, tres… dos años sin saber de él. Hacen su diferencia.

Los chistes iban y venían, y los chicos se sentían más seguros… Helga sabía que Arnold notaba la inquietud, y que solo demostraría su lado más humano… El lado más hermoso que tenía. De a poco, Annie y Martin se animaron a dar opiniones…

Casi todo Hillwood llevaba su reproductor de música, en las oficinas o donde fuera… Parecía que todos querían involucrarse en el tema…

Pasado el tiempo, y los chistes que Helga prefería acelerar… Arnold quería sentirse de vuelta en su mundo, y demostrarle que era el mismo de ayer… Ella no estaba creando mucha confianza en el fondo. El rubio lo notó… Notó la distancia, los meses de separación… Como todo lo que habría que sortear…

Después de unas cuantas risas por todo el equipo en el estudio… La entrevista comenzaba a llegar su fin…

-Bueno… Lamento tener que recurrir a esta pregunta, y no es que no se trate de un programa serio…- Mencionó Martin, haciendo un sonido con la garganta, y la mayoría rió…- Pero tenemos muchos oyentes a esta hora y en su gran mayoría… Son mujeres.- Dijo alzando una ceja y dirigiendo una mirada pícara hacia Arnold, quien solo ladeó la cabeza sonriendo…

-No es porque lo hayamos elegido, la última encuesta en la ciudad indicó que son más… Casi nos duplican en número, estará muy feliz de haber visitado Hillwood…- Explicó Martin, mientras Annie suspiraba por el hombre que tenía en frente… Helga se sopló el flequillo de manera gastada… Hasta Annie caía? Qué pesadilla!...

-Como decía… El público femenino me matará, nos matará si no realizamos esta pregunta… Será un adelanto para los paparazi que seguro lo esperan…

-Aunque claro, la ciudad es muy tranquila, aquí se resguardan la mayoría de las estrellas…- Agregó Annie, observando de reojo a Helga quien parecía ser la única en no meter bocado en esa charla…

-Cálida, única y con una entrada al libro de los récords…- Musitó la rubia, recordando una aventura de la niñez… Arnold sonrió sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Señor embajador… Hay alguna mujer que ocupe su interés por estos días…? Alguien que pueda considerarse novia… prometida…? O si quiere hacernos subir la audiencia, puede declararla de otra manera…- Lo alentó Martin, sonriendo con astucia… Annie lo pisó por debajo de la mesa… Martin no cambiaba más!...

-Alguna mujer en particular…?...- Preguntó la castaña, y Helga sintió que el aire faltaba… Desvió la mirada grabándose en la cabeza que solo una idiota podría colocar las manos en el fuego cuando una vez ya se había quemado… Se recostó en su silla… Levantó los ojos y los posó en Arnold.

El rubio bajó la cabeza meditando… Subió los ojos, y la miró con una sonrisa que solo deseaba ser dulce y convincente… A ella no le causó gracia…

-Su nombre es Geraldine…

Martin hizo un sonido con la boca y Annie suspiró lamentándose junto a otras muchas mujeres…

-Lo siento chicas… No hay esperanzas!... Bien, con que el interés está puesto en Geraldine…? Geraldine cuánto…?...- Comentó Annie sonriendo… Arnold ladeó la cabeza en respuesta…

-No, no estoy interesado…- Aseguró dejando un halo de suspenso…-Estoy enamorado de Geraldine…- Aclaró mirando con esperanza a la rubia que tenía en frente…

A Helga solo le temblaron los labios imaginando: había soñado despierta con ese momento casi toda una vida… Arnold declarando su amor a todo el mundo y en voz alta por cadena nacional!… En otro momento hubiera saltado por los rincones como un remolino sin importarle nada… Todo hubiera sido alegría!... La vida hubiera sido grandiosa…

Se secó una lágrima con el dedo índice que presionaba para salir de su lagrimal… Miró al rubio con enfado… Eso había sido demasiado…

-Geraldine Wetzler…? Oh Dios mío! La supermodelo de la pasarella de Vitto…?...- Se entusiasmó Annie, pensando en alguna persona con ese nombre en Hillwood… Y que fuera conocida… Arnold ladeó la cabeza rotundamente…

-Bien… No es ella… Quién podrá ser…?...- Preguntó Martin, esperando obtener alguna pista…

Arnold sonrió bajando la cabeza… Después dijo:

-Lo único que voy a decir es que… Su apodo es Pinky… Así la llaman las personas más cercanas a ella… La gente que en verdad la quiere…

Todo fue misterio… Hasta que Annie sonrió un poco…

-Es curioso… Pero así le decimos ah…- Y fue cuando notó la mirada en pose de guerra de Helga… Y también notó la expresión de pérdida en el embajador… No tuvo que tener demasiadas luces para notar lo que ocurría…- C-Cuánto piensa prolongar su estadía en nuestra ciudad…?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz…

Helga tomó aire, y se quitó el micrófono… Pensó en salir de allí, antes de provocar un desastre…

Arnold la vio levantarse bajo el silencio parcial de Martin y Annie, quienes estaban extrañados por la reacción… La rubia no había dicho nada, simplemente se había marchado…

Arnold apretó sus puños notando su gravísimo error… Se desesperó, no midió las consecuencias… Con una mujer hay que ser sutil, saber cuándo moverse y cuándo permanecer quieto… Probablemente la había asustado… O lo que es peor aún, la había vuelto en su contra.

Helga llegó al baño y cerró la puerta de un estruendo…

Apoyó sus manos en el lavadero y miró su reflejo… Notó las lágrimas que le caían….

Apretó un colgante que se avecinaba entre sus ropas… Recordó lo que la tenía así:

**Flashbaack…**

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol ingresaba por la ventana y ella abría levemente los ojos con una sonrisa… Sintiendo lo cálido en las sábanas, cubriéndose con ellas y suspirando…En ese entonces, no conocía el intenso dolor que le esperaba…_

_Se sentó estirando los brazos… Era un nuevo mundo!... Había conocido el Edén y jamás lo dejaría otra vez… Porque él había prometido que ya no se marcharía nunca más!..._

_-Arnold…- Pensó con una sonrisa, colocándose su vestido…_

_Pero sus ojos se detuvieron un poco con un gesto dudativo cuando encontró una nota que cambiaría las cosas para siempre…_

_Helga:_

_Si tuve que partir, fue por una elección personal… Lo de anoche, lo que dije… Todo fue un impulso de momento… Creo que deberíamos mantener la bonita amistad que supimos establecer hasta ahora… Sé que esta no es la manera más apropiada; pero no quise dañarte diciéndolo de frente… No quiero que todo termine mal entre nosotros… Pero llegué a la conclusión, que tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía… Ninguno encaja en eso. No abandonaría mis ideales por nadie… No lo dejaría todo por una mujer._

_Espero que sepas comprender…_

_La rubia tuvo que releer el enunciado para poder creerlo… Sobre la mesa de la cama una rosa en tono rosado parecía decorar lo que era… Una disculpa?..._

_Se sentó tomándose la frente… Era la letra de Arnold…!_

_Tomó la rosa, intentando asimilar lo que sucedía, intentando no ponerse triste… Dejó caer la rosa…_

_Y en un ataque de llanto atormentado, tomó el vaso de agua donde la flor descansaba y lo arrojo frente a un espejo…_

_Se sentó apretando las sábanas, jurándose que jamás… jamás volvería a mencionar aquel nombre otra vez._

**Fin de Flashbaack…**

Se mojó el cuello y los puños con agua fría… Tomó aire… Tenía que volver al estudio, y enfrentarse a un cobarde que estaba muy lejos de la altura de su amor…

Ingresó haciendo un gesto de disculpa con una sonrisa… Arnold se tensó… Notó como ella acariciaba la mesa se cedro en silencio… Hizo lo mismo, pero la mesa… No era Helga…

La rubia subió la mirada sonriendo de lado…

-Disculpen esa intromisión… Surgió un inconveniente- Se disculpó con sus compañeros, que estaban despidiendo y agradeciéndole al embajador:

-Bien… eso fue todo por hoy amigos, despidamos al embajador con un aplauso cálido de agradecimiento por habernos dado prioridad en la nota…- Dijo Martin, mientras el equipo de técnicos y los entrevistadores aplaudían…

-Esperamos tenerlo un buen tiempo aquí por Hillwood…- Deseó Annie con una sonrisa, aclarándose la garganta… De dónde lo conocería Helga…?

-El placer fue todo mío… Estaré aquí en Hillwood un buen tiempo, es verdad… Buscando concientizar y… hacer justicia.- Respondió Arnold, notando que Helga no realizaba una despedida… Sonrió de lado…-Puedo pedir una canción….?...- Martin sonrió asintiendo…

-Claro… Qué quiere oír…?...- Preguntó Helga en un tono respetuoso, mientras le daba la orden a los técnicos…

-Un blues… El blues más triste…- Dijo el rubio pensando el algún tema… Helga se quedó pensando… Martin sonrió:

-Qué suerte que me tienen aquí… Parece que soy el único que conoce de música…!- Dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie, y programando lo solicitado…

Helga acercó el micrófono observando un panfleto:

-Y no se olviden que mañana estaremos trasmitiendo directo desde las obras en el teatro Circular, habrá una gran marcha por reclamar los derechos de ambigüedad del edificio…

Arnold sonrió observándola con orgullo… Ella soltó el micrófono:

-Me alegra que estén tan involucrados en el tema… Sobre todo cuando ya hay una ley que proscribe que lo demolerán…- Dio su pensamiento respecto a lo que había escuchando en la radio todos esos días… Y el voto positivo del futuro alcalde de Hillwood… Nada menos que Arthur Roberts… Un viejo conocido.

-Serán solo unas reformas… Y no, eso no sucederá…- Cerró la charla Helga, asegurando que podrían intentarlo… No se daría por vencida con respecto a ese teatro… Arnold sonrió y ella solo preparó sus cosas para retirarse… El programa había terminado al igual que tanta hipocresía…

_I couldn't wait to see you, waiting by the door_

_**No podía esperar para verte, esperando en la puerta**_

_There's no one there to meet me and your clothes are on the floor._

_**No hay nadie allí para encontrarme y tus ropas están por el piso.**_

_Sorry if I hurt you and I made you cry…_

_**Lo siento si te lastimé y te hice llorar…**_

_Couldn't stand to see you with another guy_

_**No podía soportar verte con otro sujeto**_

_It's the bluest blues… And it cuts me like a knife_

_**Es el blues más triste…Y me hiere como un chuchillo**_

_It's the bluest blues… Since you walked out of my life._

_**Es el blues más triste… Desde que saliste de mi vida.**_

…_**.**_

_Couldn't really tell you how you hurt my pride_

_**No podría realmente decirte cuánto heriste mi orgullo**_

_Something broke within me down inside._

_**Algo se rompió dentro de mí en el fondo.**_

_I never knew I loved you, till you went away_

_**Nunca supe que te amaba, hasta que te fuiste**_

_Now the loneliness surrounds me everyday…_

_**Ahora la soledad me rodea todos los días…**_

_It's the bluest blues… since you walked out of the door…_

_**Es el blues más triste… Desde que saliste por la puerta…**_

_It's the bluest blues… ´Cause I won't see you no more…_

_**Es el blues más triste…Porque ya no te veré más…**_

…_**.**_

_I'm sorry if I failed you - if somehow I'm to blame_

_**Lo siento si te fallé y de algún modo soy el culpable**_

_It's the bluest blues I'm feeling… it's a cryin' shame._

_**Es el blues más triste… Es un llanto de vergüenza.**_

_I just can't live without you, face another day_

_**Simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, frente a otro día**_

_It's the bluest blues I'm feeling, and It's here to stay._

_**Es el blues más triste el que siento, y está aquí para quedarse.**_

_It's the bluest blues, and it cuts me to the bone…_

_**Es el blues más triste y me hiere hasta los huesos…**_

_It's the bluest blues, when you can't find your way home…_

_**Es el blues más triste, cuando no puedes encontrar el camino a casa…**_

…_**.**_

El rubio se puso de pie, despidiendo a Martin y a Annie… Cierta rubia ya se había marchado… Ladeó la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía mucho que solucionar todavía… Ya llegaría el momento de una charla pendiente entre ambos, no podía volver a caer en el mismo error de apurar y presionar las cosas… Probablemente Helga, necesitaba pensar.

**Camino al desarmadero de Hillwood**

Sobre el autobús, en un grupo de personas que detendrían su camino en cualquier lugar… Y quién sabe las cosas que sucederían en su vida, una rubia de ojos azules iba secándose las lágrimas con el puño…

Tomó aire y pidió que el autobús se detuviera… Había llegado a destino.

Llamó al lugar iniciando una tediosa espera, para poder reclamar su auto… Se reprochó a sí misma la tontería de haberlo dejado en un lugar prohibido… Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo de la mañana anterior y esas galletas de vainilla habían llegado a su mente:

-_Quieres las mías…?...-_ Fue la pregunta de un niño de cinco años hacía mucho tiempo atrás… Ese gesto de amor, atención y cuidado, fue el mismo que había tenido un antiguo amigo que ahora volvía como un fantasma…

Al que estaba obligada a odia… A poner en su contra.

Alguien con un poco más de pantalones hubiera actuado de otra manera… Hubiera hablado de frente y sin huir…

El clima estaba terrible… La lluvia empezaba a sentirse y eso no le extrañaba…

-Ya estamos con usted, mujer!...- Fue la respuesta de uno de los empleados… Pero ella hervía de odio, mezcla con un agrio sabor en la boca… No estaba para burocracias absurdas…

Se quedó estática al sentir que un paraguas la cubría… Apretó los puños con una clara de envestir al sujeto:

-**Desaparece de mi vida! Vete y no vuelvas nunc…-** Se quedó sorprendida al notar otro rostro que la miraba con asombro…

-Helga… Podemos hablar…?...- Arthie estaba en su limousine mientras uno de sus empleados la cubría con su paraguas… El hombre de seguridad se disculpó… La rubia solo ladeó la cabeza diciendo que solo estaba nerviosa.

-A quién esperabas…?...- Preguntó Arthie con una sonrisa… Ella lucía seria y solo evadió la pregunta…

-Cuántas veces tengo que mencionar que no me agrada que salgas sin custodia…? Entiende, no eres cualquier persona, pronto serás…

La rubia lo interrumpió con un gesto sarcástico:

-El alcalde serás tú, no yo Arthie… Es absurdo que no pueda caminar como una ciudadana normal…!...- Se quejó con un tono combativo… El pelinegro lo notó, mientras ella miraba por la ventana…

-Sucede algo…? Te ves muy irritada, hacía mucho que no estabas así conmigo…

-No.- Respondió secamente, apretando su gargantilla contra su cuello…

-De cualquier modo, no era eso de lo que quería hablar… No te parece que merezco una explicación después del desplante de ayer…?...

Helga levantó las cejas… Si había quedado pendiente ese tema. La noche anterior se había disculpado a mitad de la velada, diciendo que debía retirarse, que estaba cansada, que tenía trabajo al día siguiente…

Hizo un gesto con la boca:

-Sabes que tenía una entrevista importante hoy… Me esforcé demasiado por conseguirla… No estaba frente a cualquier persona, se trataba de un embajador…

El pelinegro lucía enfadado… Sin embargo, solo mencionó:

-Y… Por eso abandonas tu fiesta de compromiso, dejándome frente a todos como si fuera el único que va a asumir algo…?

Helga se bajó las gafas oscuras y miró a los guardaespaldas…

-No quiero hablar aquí… Lo haremos cuando estemos solos…- Respondió mientras ambos bajaban e ingresaban a la residencia del postulante a alcalde:

-Ahora… Podemos hablar…?...- Preguntó el pelinegro, observando a la rubia cruzada de brazos frente a él… Helga tenía una postura desafiante, que quizás no habría adoptado en otro momento… Pero esa mañana era diferente al resto:

-Señor Richards…- Lo llamó uno de los empleados… Arthie solo ladeó la cabeza.

-Este no es el mejor momento Marko. No quiero interrupciones…

-Pero se trata de algo urgente…- Insistió el joven y la pareja enarcó las cejas:

-**No queremos interrupciones!...- **Exclamaron al unísono… El hombre se tapó los oídos acercando un comunicado:

-Es sobre un citatorio de los tribunales de la ciudad…

Arthie se sorprendió frunciendo el entrecejo… Helga tomó asiento.

A leer lo que decía el mensaje… La cara del pelinegro se desdibujó completamente… Puso un gesto que a Helga la sorprendió: Arthie era muy tranquilo, era extraño verlo enfadarse…

-Adelante…- Murmuró el pelinegro, tomándose la frente y pensando en lo imbécil que había sido… El mundo pareció dar un vuelco…

Helga se puso de pie, acercándose…

-Qué sucede…? Arthie…

Pero cuando observó lo que decía el enunciado… Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho por el impacto…

Más tarde en el departamento de la pareja Johanssen…

-**Phoebe… Atiende! Esto es algo de vida o muerte! No puedo creerlo!...-** Exclamaba una rubia de ojos azules, de noche en la puerta del departamento que su amiga ocupaba con su novio…

-Quizás… Yo pueda darte una explicación. Sabría que vendrías…- La voz de Arnold, quien la atendió, la dejó perpleja… Desvió sus ojos hacia atrás, para notar a su mejor amiga, su novio y un grupo de personas que custodiaban el lugar…

La rubia clavó su mirada azul en los ojos verdes…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Huuuyyy… Qué conversación tan fría! Jajajajajaja! De qué se tratará el citatorio…? Y a Helga le falló el inconsciente, no? Jajajaja! En fin, nos vemos pronto! Suerte!...


	7. La confrontación

-Quizás… Yo pueda darte una explicación. Sabía que vendrías…- La voz de Arnold, quien la atendió, la dejó perpleja… Desvió sus ojos hacia atrás, para notar a su mejor amiga, su novio y un grupo de personas que custodiaban el lugar…

La rubia clavó su mirada azul en los ojos verdes… Después de dirigir un ligero vistazo, volvió a observar a la pareja del fondo y a toda la gente reunida allí… Haciendo llamadas, ocupados con distintas labores… No prestó atención a todo eso… La sola presencia del rubio en frente de ella, la incomodaba de sobre manera…

-Solo era mi imaginación… No es cierto, Phoebe?...- Preguntó realmente irónica, deteniendo la mirada en su amiga, que parecía disculparse, sin decir nada…

No hubo respuesta… Y eso fue lo que provocó que se avergonzara… Qué buen espectáculo había estado dando todos esos días, en los que golpeaba la puerta como una loca, pensando que él había regresado!… De qué forma quedaba parada ahora?...

-Helga…- La interrumpió Arnold, notando la mirada decepcionada que le brindaba a Phoebe… La rubia lo miró levemente…- Tienes que escucharme…

-No estoy hablando con usted, señor embajador…- Respondió mordaz, y sin dejar lugar a ningún tipo de objeción… Arnold se mordió los labios, mientras un grupo de hombres observaba la escena pacientemente, pero al tanto, por cualquier eventualidad… La rubia lo notó: se colocó las gafas oscuras, dispuesta a salir de allí…

Sintió que un brazo la tomaba… Volteó a verlo, soltándose con brusquedad…

-Si vuelves a tocarme, no podrá ayudarte ni el doble de custodia que tienes… Comprendes?...- Espetó seria, y sin voltear a ver atrás, sintiendo el llamado de su amiga, a la que ella condenaba como una gran traidora!... La lealtad había sido pisoteada, y era algo que la rubia no soportaba… Seguro que todo Hillwood sabía que Arnold estaba de regreso, menos ella…

Si bien Gerald era amigo de Arnold, no le sorprendía que él lo supiera…Sin embargo, eso quería decir que Phoebe también lo sabía!… Debió haberlo dicho!... Tenía que decirlo!… Para que ella mostrara otra faceta, que no fuera aniñada ni con esperanzas de nada… Seguro había sido el hazme reír de todo el mundo!

El rubio pudo a penas seguirla hasta el pasillo… Notó que la entrada estaba rodeada de cámaras, que por alguna razón, seguían a la rubia… Golpeó la puerta de la recepción con el puño en un gesto de frustración, siendo seguido por sus constantes sombras… Hizo un gesto de que necesitaba aire, para que los hombres respetaran su espacio…

Arnold volvió al departamento, notando que la novia de su mejor amigo, tenía un gesto cansado y algo colérico… Quizás era hora de abandonar el lugar, al volver, la única persona que podía extenderle una mano era Gerald (su mejor amigo y detective del FBI). Cuando el pelinegro se lo consultó a Phoebe, esta se negó rotundamente… Claro, eso había sido antes de escuchar qué fue lo que ocurrió durante todo ese tiempo.

Ahora, era momento de abandonar esa casa… Se había vuelto un huésped que sobraba, y podía ser que terminara complicando la relación entre sus amigos, y eso era lo que menos quería… Phoebe lo vio ingresar al lugar, y solo se dirigió hacia su pieza, intentando comunicarse con Helga, que por obvias razones, no atendía llamadas.

-Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho… A ambos…- Dijo Arnold acercándose a su amigo… Gerald ladeó la cabeza…- Pero es momento que tome las riendas por mi cuenta, y solucione mis propios problemas…

Su amigo, solo suspiró: -Las cosas solo se complicaron un poco… No me gustaría tener que decirte un "te lo dije, viejo"… Deberías aprender a escucharme, Arnie! No hablo por deporte… Dudo mucho que con lo terca que es… Helga quiera escuchar razones… Pero, no puedes irte!... Tenemos que terminar de desarmar las coartadas, y qué mejor que tenerte aquí?... Fernando dará su declaración, lo encontraremos!...

-Empiezo a temer que nunca lo hagamos…- Dijo el rubio, pensando en las llamadas del día anterior…- De cualquiera manera, eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora… Tengo que hacer que me escuche de alguna forma!…- Mencionó refiriéndose a Helga…

-Si logramos atrapar al sujeto, pasará a ser un caso internacional… No pondrá un pie en Hillwood, por lo que le reste de…

-Y qué hay de San Lorenzo…?...- Preguntó Arnold interrumpiéndolo, con un gesto pensativo…- Viviremos con temor, de que pueda reaparecer en cualquier momento…?... No debí haber sido tan estúpido y confiarle todo!...- Se lamentó el rubio pensando en lo iluso y poco precavido que había sido…

-Tendremos que buscar la forma, en que pueda hablar con ella sin que Arthur sepa que está al tanto de lo que sucedió…- Lo pensó Arnold unos instantes…- Lo más probable, es que la esté vigilando…- Gerald sonrió en respuesta…

-Creo que se me ocurre algo, que podría funcionar…- Aclaró con una sonrisa de lado, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la barbilla… Arnold lo miró esperando la idea… Gerald le susurró algo… Él sonrió en respuesta:

-Eso es mucho mejor que lo que yo pensaba…- Respondió, pensando en la idea de su amigo…

Helga salió del edificio, siendo escoltada por un grupo de periodistas, fervientes por el nuevo chisme que circulaba por toda la ciudad… La rubia apretó los dientes, recordando lo que había visto en tv hacía más o menos una hora:

_**Flashbaack…**_

_Mientras Arnold salía de la radio… Un grupo de periodistas de varias emisoras de tv, lo seguían en busca de respuestas… Las noticias corrían rápido, para un pueblo como Hillwood que era tan pacífico…_

_-Embajador! Cuánto tiempo piensa permanecer en Hillwood…?...- Preguntó un hombre canoso, vestido de traje y con un micrófono… Una cámara filmaba a Arnold, mientras el rubio se subía al auto…_

_-Cuando habló en el programa "Noticias y debates", esta mañana… Mencionó a una mujer llamada Geraldine:- Agregó otra reportera, y el rubio aclaró interrumpiéndola…_

_-No cualquier mujer…_

_Cuando se subió al auto, todos se apuraron para sacarle algún tipo de dato más:_

_-Embajador! Embajador! Aguarde!… Es verdad que conoce a la locutora Helga Geraldine Pataki, de toda la vida…?...- Preguntó un hombre de baja estatura, traje azul y medio calvo…_

_-Es cierto que fueron juntos a la secundaria…? Se trata de Helga Pataki, es ella la mujer que menciona?...- Indagó una mujer colorada de risos cortos… -Helga Pataki, está comprometida con el postulante a alcalde Arthur Roberts… Nuestras fuentes, confirman que se conocen de la universidad de medicina… Eran amigos…? Qué fue lo que sucedió?...- Indagó la misma reportera, y Arnold sonrió bajando la ventanilla del auto… _

_-Estoy muy enamorado de Pinky…- Fue lo último que dijo, antes de abandonar el lugar, dejando una ola de comentarios y suposiciones con respecto a quién podía ser la mujer que había movido el piso del embajador…_

_-Ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros… "Amo a Pinky"…- Completó el reportero canoso, que era seguido por una cámara…_

_**En el estudio del canal…**_

_-Con que Pinky, eh?...- Indagó un hombre de cabello verde corto, pantalones de cuero rosados, y con un pequeño cachorrito poodle en los brazos…- No nos engañas ni por un instante señor embajador… No es verdad chicas?... Observen esos lindos ojos verdes! Wooooouu…_

_El público femenino de la tribuna, suspiró observando la imagen congelada, en la que aparecía Arnold sonriendo…._

_-Saben amigos… Tenemos una primicia que podría generar un impactante escándalo:- Anunció una mujer de voz jocosa y grandes ojos pintados en violeta… -"Pinky", así es como llaman a Helga Pataki todos sus compañeros de la radio, y amigos del círculo más cercano…_

_-Al parecer, esta escritora solía vestirse completamente de rosa cuando era pequeña… De allí el apodo…- Agregó otro hombre rubio, sentado en la ronda donde se discutía la declaración de amor, de cierto embajador, en el programa de radio más escuchado de la ciudad…_

_-Y eso no es nada… Su nombre completo es: Helga…- Anunció el hombre de cabello verde, poniéndose de pie… La tribuna gritó leyendo un enorme cartel:_

_-__**Geraldine!...**_

_-Pataki…- Completó el mismo sujeto de cabello verde…- De Roberts o Shortman…? Eso estará por verse… Los mantendremos al tanto, en las siguientes horas…- Finalizó, en lo que una rubia de ojos azules, apagaba su televisor, apoyando el control con fuerza sobre la cama… Tomó su chaquetilla del traje, y se dirigió hecha una fiera herida, a la casa de su mejor amiga…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

Aceleró el paso, mientras una cámara se colocaba delante de ella, y la seguía hasta su auto recuperado en horas anteriores, del remolque de Hillwood…

-Helga…? Qué opinas de los comentarios del embajador Arnold Philip Shortman con respecto a ti…?- Indagó el primer reportero que notó que la rubia colocaba un pie fuera de ese edificio… Helga solo bajó la cabeza, haciéndose paso…

-El embajador y tú se conocían desde antes…?- Indagó la mujer de cabello rizado, acercando el micrófono todo lo que podía… Helga rodó los ojos, sosteniendo del brazo, al camarógrafo que casi se resbaló:

-Sabías que confesaría todo eso en tu programa o no lo esperabas?...- Aprovechó la misma mujer, en lo que la rubia se acercaba a su auto…

-Y cómo se lo tomó Arthie…? Guarda represalias con respecto a lo que se dijo esta mañana su ex compañero…?

Esa última pregunta, fue motivo para que Helga decidiera poner a Arnold en su lugar… Después de esto, no le quedarían ganas de seguir insistiendo:

-Arthie y yo, conocemos al embajador desde hace algún tiempo…- Explicó con una sonrisa, lo más dibujada que pudo, mientras aclaraba a las cámaras…- Somos amigos… Pero no se tomen todo lo que dijo Arnold tal cual… Él tiene un sentido del humor bastante particular, siempre está jugando bromas, no hay que tomarse los chistes en forma literal… Esto no pasa de un comentario, para molestar a Arthie… El embajador está invitado a la boda desde luego…- Finalizó cerrando la aclaración a los medios… Cada vez estaba más y más enfadada… Era tanto su enojo, su impotencia… Arnold sabía perfectamente que ella tenía perfil bajo, no tenía por qué generar semejante caos a su alrededor!… No tenía derecho a invadir su vida, así como así… Causando un gran huracán sobre todo lo que había trabajado… Rrrr… Si llegaba a tenerlo en frente otra vez!...

**Al día siguiente, en una plaza cercana al teatro Circular…**

A esa hora de la mañana, bastante temprano, ya se encontraba un grupo bastante importante reunido para reclamar por los derechos que tenían los trabajadores del teatro Circular. La cantidad de artistas, músicos, y actores que aportaban sus años de experiencia y vivencias en el viejo teatro… Había una gran bandera con la foto de Dino Spumonni, para recordar al tan querido y más representativo cantautor de Hillwood…

Los técnicos de la radio, habían montado una carpa cercana al centro de la plaza, donde los artistas harían diferentes representaciones en busca de soporte y demostración de que no se darían por vencidos en su reclamo.

Una rubia de ojos azules, estacionó su auto cerca (esta vez, sin riesgos de que se lo llevaran los del remolque), y se dirigió a la carpa en donde se iniciaría el programa de radio, con la transmisión en vivo… Sonrió saludando a la gente que la conocía… Entre todos, una sonriente Lila se preparaba con un su chalet de ballet, para hacer una de las interpretaciones…

-La perfección no descansa a esta hora de la mañana, no?…- Murmuró Helga, bajándose las gafas, y viendo a su amiga precalentar los músculos con las posiciones básicas junto a los compañeros… La colorada sonrió:

-Buenos días, Helga…- Saludó con su tono cordial, acercándose a su amiga, que la miraba cruzada de brazos sonriendo de lado…- No por nada decidí quedarme en el ballet de la ciudad de mi infancia, lucharemos con poses y precisión… Pero eso requiere de un ensayo previo, siento la misma emoción que la primera vez que bailé en un escenario!…- Explicó Lila, y Helga sonrió…

-Nos harás quedar bien…- Finalizó tocándole el hombro, mientras se colocaba otra vez, las gafas oscuras…- Bien, tengo que ir a supervisar a ese charlatán de Martin… Buena suerte!…- Deseó con una sonrisa, mientras Lila desviaba su atención hacia otra parte…

-Hay un gran bullicio de voces y risas que proviene de atrás del escenario… Creo que los músicos encontraron a alguien que se les unió…- Comentó la colorada riendo con dulzura… Helga volteó a verla, con incertidumbre, pero ella solo siguió con su rutina… Helga se encogió de hombros, yendo a saciar su curiosidad…

Y allí estaba el maldito… Rodeado de gente, ya había conmocionado a todo el mundo con su llegada… Parecía que su sola presencia alegraba y alentaba el ánimo de los artistas que debían salir a dar lo mejor de sí…

Arnold tenía la misma camisa azul que la mayoría, con una insignia pintada por los artesanos de la plaza… Era otro más del grupo como siempre, olvidándose por completo de su rol y su distinción de embajador. Conversaba con la gente que se le acercaba en busca de opinión… Los actores, que tenían su opinión política bien marcada, los acróbatas, los decoradores… Inclusive algunos mozos que servían en la mesas del teatro, y que no querían por nada del mundo perder su trabajo.

Quizás fue el instinto y el impacto de verlo, por el que Helga se quitó las gafas… Experimentó un golpeteó en los oídos, y sintió que le ardía el corazón… Lucía tan tranquilo, tan relajado… Alguien debía ir a molestarlo!... A darle un buen empujón, a generar ruido y hacer que dejara de volar con su imaginación y le prestara atención a… ella. Se detuvo en sus pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando Arnold la descubrió mirándolo… Sonrió saludándola con la mano, ella por su parte solo pensó que cualquiera que molestara a Arnold desde ese entonces… No sería ella. Hizo un gesto de pesadez, frunciendo el entrecejo y se marchó a paso decidido… Uno igual de enérgico que hubiera dado una abusona de cuarto grado, muchos años atrás…

Al llegar al lugar pautado, notó a la mayoría del equipo instalado y saludó:

-Cómo están…?...- Casi todos sus compañeros se aclararon la garganta, viéndola llegar… Helga apretó los puños… Y todo por ese estúpido comentario de un torpe cabeza de balón!... La rubia se acercó a Annie:

-Hola Annie… Martin aún no ha llegado…?...- Indagó notando los ojos curiosos de la castaña…

-No… Envió un mensaje, dijo que tenía problemas con el tráfico y que no encontraba estacionamiento…- Explicó la mujer, y Helga rodó los ojos…

-Menos mal que sería el primero en poner un pie en la plaza…- Mencionó colocándose los auriculares e iniciando la transmisión:

-_Buenos días Hillwood… Estamos en vivo y en directo desde la plaza central de la ciudad, presenciando la manifestación pautada para hoy, con respecto a la conservación del teatro más antiguo de Hillwood_…- Inició Helga, observando a su compañera…- _Hola Annie… Hace calor esta mañana, la mayoría de las personas están vestidas con la ropa del teatro y en logotipo de la marcha…_- Explicó la rubia y su compañera sonrió…

-_Buenos días Hillwood… Hola Helga… Si, también hay todo tipo de colgantes y pulseras que representan el movimiento… Es un hermoso día, para presenciar los espectáculos que los artistas del teatro tienen preparado… Quédense con nosotros, estaremos al tanto de todo lo que ocurre, narrándoles lo que sucede en este lado de la ciudad_…- Finalizó Annie, mientras colocaban algo de música en el receso…

Helga tomó su teléfono…

-Arthie vendrá hoy… No es así?...- Indagó Annie, bajando los auriculares…- Tenía que explicar las reformas del teatro… Hay muchas personas que están en desacuerdo, dicen que arruinarán la acústica, no sería lo mismo…- Mencionó la castaña, y Helga asintió iniciando la llamada…

-Si lo sé… Él y ese grupo de arquitectos llegarán después del primer acto…- Explicó la rubia, cerrando el teléfono… Dónde rayos de había metido Arthie?

-Buenos días…- Saludó Martin, llegando con rapidez al lugar… El rubio lucía fatigado, al borde de un ataque de nervios… Helga asintió:

-Nada peor que el embotellamiento de las ocho, eh?... Pudiste dejar tu auto en algún lugar…?...- Indagó con burla, pero el rubio sonrió en respuesta…

-Al menos no en cualquier lugar…- Aclaró observando cómo Helga se recostaba un poco en la silla…- Por cierto, vi tu auto cuando venía… Deberías ir considerando en decirle adiós y recordarlo mucho…

La rubia se tensó en el acto y Annie sonrió:

-Por qué lo dices, tonto…?...- Preguntó Helga, y Martin sonrió en respuesta…

-El lugar donde los dejaste…- Dijo, notando la cara irónica de Helga…

-Qué hay con eso…?...

-El amor va a hacer que pierdas la cabeza!…- Bromeó el rubio y Helga ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de pesadez… Annie emitió una carcajada; habían querido bromear con lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero nadie se animaba… Martin sonrió observándola mirar hacia el escenario donde estaba Arnold…- Cerca del callejón de la tienda de dulces?...- Preguntó notando la mirada escrutadora de ella…- No durará estacionado allí hasta el mediodía!… Le dicen "El Triángulo de las Bermudas", todos los autos son robados…- Finalizó el rubio, y Helga solo se mordió los labios… En qué estaba pensando?

-Ash!... Tienes razón… Cúbreme!...- Pidió marchándose a mover el auto… Martin sonrió continuando la programación… Ya comenzaba el primer espectáculo de la mañana, una pieza de ballet…

Helga se apuró todo lo que pudo, para poder llegar a transmitir el show de su amiga… Un sonido suave de saxofón la distrajo, conduciéndola de nuevo hacia detrás del escenario…

Un grupo interpretaba una melodía que se le hizo conocida… Recordó todas esas veces, que por distintas razones, ella y Arnold se separaron… Sintió la tonada de un jazz, que tanto le hacía acordarse de él… Siempre parecía haber música en el ambiente cuando estaba junto a Arnold…

Notó que el sonido nostálgico cambiaba por uno más movido… Sentado a un lado, con armónica en la mano, el embajador que había arribado en su ciudad natal hacía poco, tocaba una armónica causando las sonrisas y la complicidad del resto de los músicos… Helga se quedó mirándolo… Una gran cantidad de gente presenciaba el espectáculo tomando fotografías…

Who would have thought

**¿Quién hubiera pensado**

That you could hurt me…?

**Que podrías lastimarme…?**

The way you've done it

**De la forma en que lo hiciste**

So deliberate, so determined.

**Tan intencionado, tan determinado.**

…

And since you have been gone…

**Desde que te fuiste…**

I bite my nails for days and hours

**Muerdo mis uñas por días y horas**

And question my own questions on and on…

**Y me hago las mismas preguntas una y otra vez…**

…

So tell me now, tell me now

**Entonces dime ahora, dime ahora**

Why you're so far away

**¿Por qué estás tan lejos**

When I'm still so close…?

**Cuando yo sigo tan cerca…?**

…

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

You said you would love me until you die

**Dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras**

And as far as I know you're still alive, baby.

**Y hasta donde sé sigues vivo, nene.**

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart.

**Estoy empezando a creer, que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer.**

…

I tried so hard to be attentive

**Intenté arduamente ser atenta**

To all you wanted

**A todo lo que querías**

Always supportive, always patient

**Siempre apoyándote, siempre paciente**

What did I do wrong…?

**¿Qué hice mal…?**

I'm wondering for days and hours

**Me lo pregunto por días y horas…**

It's clear; it isn't here where you belong…

**Está claro; no es aquí dónde perteneces…**

…

Anyhow, anyhow

**De cualquier manera, de cualquier manera**

I wish you both all the best

**Les deseo a ambos lo mejor**

I hope you get along…

**Espero que les vaya bien…**

…

But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Pero ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

You said you would love me until you die

**Dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras**

And as far as I know you're still alive, baby.

**Y hasta donde sé sigues vivo, nene.**

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart.

**Estoy empezando a creer, que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer.**

…

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

You said you would love me until you die

**Dijiste que me amarías hasta que murieras**

And as far as I know you're still alive, baby.

**Y hasta donde sé sigues vivo, nene.**

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"

**Ni siquiera conoces el significado de las palabras "lo siento"**

I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart.

**Estoy empezando a creer, que debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer.**

…

Open heart

**Corazón abierto…**

Open heart

**Corazón abierto**…

It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

**Debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer.**

…

Open heart

**Corazón abierto…**

Open heart

**Corazón abierto**…

It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart…

**Debería ser ilegal engañar el corazón de una mujer…**

…

La rubia notó la reciente llegada de los medios, que habían podido acceder momentáneamente… Se apuró en perderse entre la multitud, recordando la respuesta de Arnold hacía unas horas y el dolor que se apoderaba de nuevo…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-No haré más declaraciones…- Aclaraba un rubio de ojos verdes, mientras se subía a su auto… Los medios de la prensa se apuraron…_

_-Es una pregunta sencilla señor embajador… Con respecto al comentario de Helga Pataki… Imagino que debe estar enterado de lo que dijo…- Esa mención, puso a Arnold alerta… Se acercó al micrófono del reportero…_

_-Francamente, no… Podrías ponerme al tanto…?_

_El hombre explicó recordando las palabras anteriores…-Lo tildó de "bromista"… Helga hizo una declaración hace unas horas, explicó que se conocen de hace algún tiempo, que son amigos y que no pasa de un chiste entre ex compañeros… Mencionó que estaba invitado a la boda con su prometido Arthur Roberts…_

_El rubio sonrió de lado, moviendo la cabeza…_

_-No, no estoy bromeando… No es un chiste… No sé qué es lo que ella cree, pero estoy enamorado, tan simple como eso…_ _No quiero hacerla sentir incómoda con todo esto, porque lo que siento es algo mío… Pero quiero que sepa que no importa lo que responda… Siempre va a poder contar conmigo… Cuando me necesite, yo voy a estar ahí…- Contestó el rubio, generando un "__**awwww**__"… por parte de la audiencia que miraba el programa de chimentos… Helga se secó una lágrima, sabiendo que él había usado las mismas palabras que ella, cuando le declaró una vez más todo su amor, en ese restaurant francés… Como si hubiera sido tan fácil colocar el corazón sobre la mesa!… Toda la vida, había tenido miedo y aberración de que su intimidad fuera un libro abierto… Miedo a la humillación, miedo al rechazo… Y ahora él no solo la rechazaba, sino que además lo hacía público?... Lo odiaba con toda el alma!_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

**Al atardecer…**

Todo el día había sido divertido, y lleno de juegos, sorpresas y shows excéntricos, típicos de la ciudad… Una gran cantidad de niños se acercaron al lugar, cuando la feria anual de la ciudad se apareció para demostrar su apoyo hacia los artistas del teatro.

Sin embargo, una pesadez constante en el ambiente, mezcla de mal humor, se sentía contra el postulante a alcalde Arthur Roberts, y representante del ayuntamiento… El sujeto no había dado señales en toda la tarde, y eso comenzaba a incomodar…

-**Arthur Roberts, prometió que estaría aquí hoy con una explicación de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante…Somos trabajadores! Todos aquí, tenemos familia y alguien que depende de lo que hacemos! Es una falta de respeto no solo a los artistas del teatro… Si no, a toda la gente de Hillwood..!...-** Reclamaba un hombre con disfraz de mimo, de pie con un altavoz, dirigiendo lo que era un discurso por el enfado en general contra el postulante a alcalde…

-**Si!...-** Aclamó la mayoría aplaudiendo…

-**Qué hay de los artesanos…? Estamos exhaustos de que nos corran de un lugar a otro, sin tener nuestro propio sitio…! La plaza Central, no sería lo mismo sin sus joyeros, si sus decoradores! Queremos un lugar estable!...**- Gritó el hombre que se había encargado de la ropa del evento… Helga y el resto de los locutores, escucharon el discurso, transmitiéndolo en vivo…

-**Todo el pueblo está a favor de la conservación de nuestro amado de teatro… Y aún así, hay una ley que dictamina que lo derrumbarán? Que Arthur Roberts de la cara!...-** Pidió una mujer, haciendo exaltar a la multitud… Martin cerró la transmisión, mientras todos se despedían… Una rubia de ojos azules, tenía un claro gesto de desánimo y unos ojos molestos por lo que había sucedido… La falta de Arthie ese día, molestaba a muchos…

Al cerrarse la carpa, y juntar los equipos, la mayoría se preparaba para retirarse… Casi todos…

-Helga… Hay un auto con gente de seguridad que espera tu salida…- Mencionó Annie, notando la pose pensativa y melancólica de la rubia… Estaba muy consternada por todo… La gente que se había retirado del lugar, pasaba mirándola de una manera poco amistosa… Quedaba parada frente a todo el mundo como una mentirosa más… Como otra persona que se había abusado de la buena fe de la gente…

-Lo sé… Pero no moveré de aquí, hasta el final… Arthie dijo que vendría…- Contestó firme en su lugar… Annie sonrió acercándose a ella…

-Lo mejor será que hables con él personalmente… Y con respecto a las rosas… Conoces a nuestro invitado de ayer desde hace un tiempo, cierto…?

La rubia observó a su compañera, dibujando una expresión colérica…-Si… Y lo odio profundamente…

Annie sonrió…-Nos vemos mañana… Descansa! Y no te sientas responsable por todo, no es tú proyecto de campaña… Arthie debería haberse preocupado…- Finalizó la castaña, tomando su bolsa y marchándose hacia el estacionamiento…

Helga simplemente se tomó unos instantes más para pensar… Últimamente Arthie estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en las cosas que había prometido… Francamente, no cumplía con su palabra y eso le molestaba mucho… No solo estaban en juego ellos… Había muchas otras cosas de por medio…

-Al fin…- Escuchó una voz acercarse a los equipos que quedaban… Sonrió recostándose en su silla…

-Qué fue lo que te olvidaste holgazán…? Annie ya se fue…- Mencionó escuchando los pasos detrás de ella… Volteó a ver a Martin con una sonrisa…

-No estoy buscando a Annie…- Explicó el rubio que la observaba, y notó que se trataba de Arnold.

-Vete… Lárgate!... No quiero volver a verte!...- Aclaró en un tono pesado, poniéndose de pie, y tomando sus cosas… El rubio la observó haciéndole un gesto a un pendiente Gerald que custodiaba el lugar… El pelinegro dio una orden por un localizador:

Los guardaespaldas que había enviado Arthie a buscar a la rubia, vieron que Helga Pataki ya había ingresado al auto y que iba camino a su casa.

-En tu fiesta dijiste que tengo mala aceptación a una negativa… Tenías razón…- Mencionó Arnold observándola de reojo… Ella colocó un gesto de extrañeza…

-Q-Qué?...- Indagó notando que él se acercaba, y empleaba una fuerza como pocas veces, para cargarla… Empezó a golpearlo y a protestar encima de él…

**-Suéltame! Déjame Arnoldo, te volviste completamente loco? Te mataré! Bájame en este instante!...- **Exclamaba con una voz fuerte y alterada… El rubio caminó hasta detrás de la carpa, donde se aseguraba que nadie los vería… La bajó, sentándose frente a ella mientras la miraba con un gesto de firmeza…

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No quiero oírte, no entiendes…? No quiero saber nada con respecto a ti!...- Mencionó la rubia mirándolo con furia... Él la observó con un gesto de aburrimiento…

-Si no quieres escucharme… Lo diré de todos modos!... Solo te pido una oportunidad… Escucha lo que tengo para decir… Si aún así, no quieres volver a verme, entonces no volveré a aparecer en tu vida!...

Helga colocó su índice en el pecho de él y dijo…-Gritaré!... Si no me dejas gritaré… Y todos nos oirán… Qué piensas que dirá la gente cuando vean a un embajador raptando a una ciudadana común…?

El rubio la observó fijamente sin desistir…

-Entonces, grita!...- Respondió notando que ella parecía calmarse un poco, sorprendida por la respuesta… Tomaron aire para serenarse… Arnold extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro…

-Mi amor…

Ella solo le quitó la mano con un gesto rápido y seco…-No me llames de ese modo!...- Dijo cerrando los ojos, y apretándolos como si le causara repulsión… El rubio suspiró mirándola….

-Helga… Hay una explicación para todo… Pero no podía acércame a ti…

La rubia lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y con la voz algo rasposa…-Sabes cuándo quería una explicación? Cuando desperté una mañana hace ya prácticamente dos años, y no te encontré a mi lado…!

-Hubo un motivo por el cual me fui… No quería tener que hacerlo!...- Dijo él buscando los ojos… Ella decía todo, pero no quería ni mirarlo… Subió la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verdes…

-Qué gracioso!... Muy bien, ya me reí!... Eres un excelente actor…- Aplaudió con una sonrisa irónica…- Tengo que confesar, que me tragué todos esos cuentos aquella noche… Dime, lo mismo haces con todas, o yo fui la primera…?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza con rapidez…-Sé qué crees que te dejé una carta… No sé lo que decía!... Pero no fui yo!...

-Me importan poco tus excusas!... Un verdadero hombre hubiera aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos!… Crees que con un par de rosas, baratijas y otras estupideces me harás caer otra vez?...- Preguntó señalando hacia la carpa, donde había un ramo de flores que le había llegado a través de uno de los niños que andaba circulando por el lugar… Arnold se mordió los labios:

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas!… No sabes lo que sucedió!... Me conoces, sabes perfectamente que nunca le hubiera hecho algo como eso a ninguna mujer, menos a ti!

Él se oía impaciente, acelerado y enojado al mismo tiempo… A ella no le importó:

-Como si yo fuera una mujerzuela! De esas que corres al día siguiente con una vaga excusa, dejando una rosa para diseminar la culpa… Para acompañar lo miserable que me sentía!... Preferiría que hubieras sido honesto! Diciéndome la verdad: "me acuesto contigo solo por una noche… Esto no pasa de solo sexo"!...- Casi le gritó sacándose toda la angustia y el odio que él había provocado… Si sus ojos azules estaban opacos, era por su culpa! Él la había usado…

-No fue así!...- Gritó él de igual manera, y solo entonces lo escuchó…- Eres mucho más que todo eso para mí!... Qué haría aquí, si no me importaras?...- Indagó intentando serenarse, y notando que ella se quedaba en silencio momentáneamente…Se aproximó enarcando una ceja, dispuesto a preguntar…- Respóndeme esto: tu prometido con el cual me invitas a tu casamiento… Apareció esta tarde…? Acaso sabes por qué no lo hizo?...- Helga se quedó en silencio, viéndolo sonreír con ironía…- Te diré por qué… Está preparándose para el citatorio porque sabe que está acorralado! Los corruptos como él, caen tarde o temprano…!...- Aclaró el rubio, generando un silencio incómodo y dudativo en Helga… La rubia lo miró sin comprender:

-Tú que sabes con respecto al citatorio…?

**Continuará…**

Hola… Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, al menos hablaron esta vez! Jajajajajaja!... Huyyy… Cada vez lo dejo peor! Jajajaja!... En fin, nos vemos pronto… La canción es de Shakira. Chau!...


	8. Mi explicación

_**Nuestro amor era igual**_

_**Que una tarde de Abril,**_

_**Que también es fugaz**_

_**Como ser feliz…**_

_**Pudo ser y no fue**_

_**Por ser la vida como es**_

_**Nos dio la vuelta del revés…**_

_**¿Lo ves…? ¿Lo ves…?**_

…_**..**_

_**Nuestro amor era igual**_

_**Que una mañana sin fin**_

_**Imposible también, como no morir…**_

_**Dejó de ser o será**_

_**Porque el diablo es como es**_

_**Juega contigo al esconder**_

_**¿Lo ves…? ¿Lo ves…?**_

…_**..**_

_**Y ahora somos como**_

_**Dos extraños que se van sin más**_

_**Como, dos extraños más**_

_**Que van quedándose detrás.**_

_**Yo sigo estando enamorado**_

_**Y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado**_

_**Y si te quise alguna vez…**_

_**¿Lo ves…? ¿Lo ves…?**_

…_**..**_

_**Después nos hemos vuelto a ver**_

_**Alguna vez y siempre igual**_

_**Como dos extraños más**_

_**Que van quedándose detrás…**_

_**Este extraño se ha entregado**_

_**Hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos.**_

_**Y tú solo has actuado**_

_**Y aún sabiendo que mentías me callé;**_

_**¿Y me preguntas si te ame…?**_

_**¿Lo ves…? ¿Lo ves…?**_

…_**..**_

_**Yo que lo había adivinado**_

_**Y tú sigues sin creer que se ha acabado**_

_**Por una vez escúchame…**_

_**¿Lo ves…? ¿Lo ves…?**_

_**Míranos aquí diciendo adiós.**_

…_**..**_

-Tú que sabes con respecto al citatorio…?...

La pregunta se mantuvo flotando en el aire, ninguno de los dos supo cómo reaccionar a ella… Por su parte, a Helga la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Una charla que calculaba dolorosa y definitiva, se había vuelto desconcertante por un terreno desconocido que ella no manejaba… Arnold la observó intentando encontrar las palabras para poder explicarlo todo, sin sentir una increíble impotencia y una rabia absoluta, como cada vez que presenciaba una injusticia… ¿Quién hubiera dicho, que viviría una en carne propia sobre su vida?...

La rubia frunció el entrecejo:

-¿Cómo sabes que fue citado en los tribunales?...- Insistió, obviamente perdiendo la paciencia por el silencio de Arnold. El rubio la observó, intentando no caer en el enojo…

-Te refieres a las pruebas…? Al comunicado de prensa que saldrá mañana temprano…? No podrá eludir al periódico, ni tampoco comprar la publicidad… No se merece ningún tipo de consideración, y peor aún… Seguir emulando una imagen que le queda muy grande! - Fue una respuesta fría de alguien que se oía vengativo y… resentido. Helga enarcó una ceja asombrada… Múltiples facetas, pero este lado de Arnold jamás lo había visto… Él que era una persona noble, buena; dispuesto siempre a otorgar una segunda posibilidad, a tener fe en las personas. Hacía felices a todos los que rodeaba, y todos lo querían… Conocerlo era amarlo, en su opinión. Bajó la vista cayendo en cuenta de lo que sucedía…

-Tú tienes algo que ver con esa demanda…?...- Indagó encontrando lo que no quería hallar… Los ojos verdes parecían afirmar lo que ella preguntaba… Tomó aire exhalando incrédulamente…- No puedo creer lo que oigo!… Cómo pudiste?...- Preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz, y observándolo absorta, mientras ensanchaba sus enormes ojos azules que se hacían oscuros mientras se alarmaba… Arnold la miró notando el repentino cambio:

-Solo estoy haciendo lo que cualquiera debería… Justicia!... Por las personas que engañó, que estafó… Cada bien que conserva, cada persona que lo rodea…- Enumeró, notando la mirada expectante de Helga, se corrigió…- La mayoría, son igual de miserables que él… Forjó un imperio a causa del sufrimiento ajeno… Poco le importa el valor de una vida humana!…

La rubia lo detuvo con un gesto…- Arnold, tienes idea de lo que dices…? Las acusaciones que haces son muy serias, como para jugar con ellas!…- Mencionó en un tono frío y lo más serio que pudo…- Arthie es tu amigo! Era tu amigo! Cómo puedes hacerle esto…?

El rubio la detuvo ladeando la cabeza con exaltación…- No!...- La miró notando lo extrañada que estaba… Jamás se había visto reflejado ante los ojos de Helga, de esa manera… Ella que siempre solía observarlo con adoración mezcla de pasión y locura… Ahora lo miraba como si no lo reconociera... Le dio un escalofrío… Sentía que cada segundo que pasaba, la perdía más…- Helga… Es un traidor! Arthur nos traicionó a todos!… Y no conforme con eso, está por generar un desastre con las renovaciones que quiere hacer en la ciudad!… El puente que unirá la ciudad de Kindom con Hillwood, será una bomba de tiempo si dejamos que avance…!...- Explicó notando la cara contrariada de ella…

-Tienes algún tipo de prueba con respecto a lo que dices…? Cómo puedes ensuciar el nombre de alguien, si solo son frases de gente que quiere hacerle daño…?... Envidian todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora…- Explicó ella, notando la expresión indignada de Arnold…- Dime, es eso lo que te mueve a hacerle esto…?...

El rubio río con sarcasmo…- Eso crees…? Qué tengo envidia del cargo que ocupa…?...- Preguntó con un toque de ironía, al que ella solo asintió… Exhaló aire con impaciencia…- No es ni su auto, ni su cargo, ni todo el dinero que robó lo que me interesa, si eso es a lo que te refieres…- Respondió mirándola con intensidad… Ella sostuvo la mirada…- Me importas tú.

Helga bajó la mirada, mientras él la observaba preguntándose qué pensaría… Qué estaría sintiendo… La rubia lo observó con decisión…- Si de verdad te importo, o alguna vez fue así…- Inició sin dejarlo replicar…- Desiste de lo que te propones…

Arnold soltó aire ladeando la cabeza lentamente…- No me pidas eso… Por favor. Esto no se trata de un asunto de reclamar algo, o sentir posesión sobre alguien…- Explicó notando hacia dónde apuntaba ella… Ladeó la cabeza…- Hay personas en el medio, Helga!… Gente que saldrá perjudicada si no lo detenemos… Necesito que estés a mi lado… No soy tu enemigo! Ninguno de nosotros lo es…- Mencionó notando la pose de distancia que ella hacía…- Qué hay de Phoebe…?... Dejaste de hablar con ella… Solo quería ayudar…

-Eso no te incumbe, melenudo!…- Lo cortó sin lugar a otro tipo de comentario al respecto… Lo miró con desdén…- Hablas de la gente… De las personas… De las promesas…- Enumeró, notando que él ponía una pose de arrepentimiento…- No cumples ninguna de ellas… Pero, ese tipo de palabras no cuentan, no es así?...- Preguntó con los labios temblorosos… Él hubiera deseado abrazarla y hacerle ver que jamás olvidó nada de lo que dijo, pero probablemente solo lograría alejarla más…

-Recibí un llamado de Arthur, la noche que estuve contigo…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_Arnold la tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara…-Nunca sin ti…Tres años lejos, fueron suficientes como para saber que a donde sea, vamos a ir juntos…_

_-Lo prometes?... No me dejarás de nuevo?..._

_-__**Nunca!...-**__ Le gritó como solía hacerlo ella, y ambos sonrieron… Amándose toda la noche._

_Después de que la tormenta pasara… Después de que la escuchara los gemidos de ella, que eran por él, para él… Notó que nunca en toda su vida se había equivocado con respecto a Helga, ella solo pedía ser amada, solo quería que él la quisiera por lo que era, sin muchas explicaciones… Un grito en conjunto, puso fin a todo, donde morirse de placer parecía una posibilidad… Ella se quedó apoyada contra su hombro, paciente por el cansancio mientras ambos recobraban el aliento… El rubio le acarició la espalda suavemente, desde el cuello hasta la cintura…_

_Lo desbordaba toda la pasión de ella… Cómo se podía ser tan apasionada, tan intensa así…?... Y luego de todo el acto, de la furia de una gran intensidad de sensaciones, de algo poco planeado hacerse mutuamente, pero conscientemente deseado; al finalizar el acto, ella lucía tan tierna… Abrazándolo con fuerza, prácticamente amarrada a su torso, con brazos y piernas… La observó, notando que lucía abstraída de todo… Helga lloraba por toda la situación…_

_-Estás bien…?...- Le preguntó en un susurro, acomodándole el cabello… Ella asintió con una sonrisa, sin decir nada…_

_Arnold sonrió y ambos se miraron…_

_Tiempo después, mientras Helga dormía profundamente, con una clara satisfacción certeramente consumada, él se despertó bajo el llamado del teléfono de su cuarto… De aquel cuarto universitario, al que la había llevado, al que ambos se habían escapado…_

_-Hola…- Saludó refregándose los ojos, notando un claro de Luna, que ingresaba por una ventana a penas abierta…_

_-Arnold!... Todo se complicó en la misión!...- La voz del otro lado se oía nerviosa y repentinamente acelerada…El rubio se sentó en la cama, intentando despertarse asombrado por la notica…_

_-Arthur…?...- Preguntó un tanto extrañado por lo que oía… Se suponía que solo volarían Fernando y Karl esa vez a San Lorenzo, y que él y Arthur se quedarían en Hillwood… Era su turno de quedarse junto a su familia. El rubio ladeó la cabeza…- Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?_

_Karl, Fernando, Arthur y él eran médicos que estaban realizando una especialización terciaria en Hillwood. Arnold los había conocido en las misiones de San Lorenzo, de las cuales se encargaba junto a sus padres… Solía regresar a Hillwood tanto como podía… El rubio había partido hacia tres años, recibiendo su título universitario en tierra extranjera… Al volver, se había encontrado con grandes diferencias, pero quizás lo que más lo había impactado era su vieja amiga… Esa molesta e irresistible vieja amiga, Helga. G. Pataki, la cual lucía tan diferente… y tan igual al mismo tiempo. La había visto muchas veces durante todo ese tiempo, entre sus visitas… Sin embargo, había cierto brillo en sus ojos… No pudo evitar la tentación de reavivar todos esos sentimientos que nunca lo abandonaron… Pero, al notarla tan errante y poco interesada, solo se acercó como un amigo… Eso claro, hasta que la rubia le demostró que no bajaría los brazos tan tranquilamente, y había arruinado su cita con otra mujer, lo que luego los condujo a ese desenlace tan feliz…_

_-Es el agua…- Explicó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea, la comunicación por momentos se escuchaba interferida…- Fue lo que ocasionó que todos cayeran, Arnold!... No hay quien no esté enfermo aquí! Te necesitamos…- Explicó su amigo y compañero de algunos años ya… El rubio tomó aire, de solo imaginarlo…- Pero ese no es el peor de los problemas… Faltan elementos indispensables, las autoridades no se hacen responsables por la gente de ojos verdes… Necesitamos médicos voluntarios, los antiguos piratas los invadieron otra vez!… Están en busca de esa piedra verde que me enseñaste!...- Esta última parte, fue lo que ocasionó el alerta de Arnold… El rubio observó a la mujer que lo acompañaba… Se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer… Pasaron unos instantes, donde su decisión estuvo tomada…_

_-Cuenten conmigo… Volaré esta misma noche…- Determinó lamentándose por dentro..._

_Arthie sonrió observando por la ventana…- Sabía que lo harías… Te esperamos, cuando estés aterrizando llámanos, iremos a recibirte…- Dijo el pelinegro, poniéndole fin a la llamada…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Y te llamé desde el aeropuerto antes de que me aprisionaran… Por qué no atendiste mi llamada…?...- Interrogó el rubio recordando el mediodía en que llegó a San Lorenzo en un vuelo rápido de emergencia, que no haría escalas en ninguna parte… La rubia lo observó completamente sacudida por todo lo que él había contado:

-Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer…? Quedarme en el cuarto de alguien que claramente ya no quería saber más de mi…? Qué ahora se iba tan rápido como había llegado…?...- Respondió de igual manera, mientras él la observaba en desacuerdo con todo aquello…- No pasé más que una aventura al final de la tarde para ti, no?… Tu vida estaba en otro lugar, tú mismo lo dijiste: "_No abandonaría todo por una mujer… Tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía… Ninguno encaja en eso_…"…- Dijo imitando las palabras que él le había dejado… Arnold ladeó la cabeza, y ella prosiguió:

-Cómo si alguna vez te hubiera pedido que renunciaras a todo lo que luchabas por mi causa! Como si hubiera querido tenerte infeliz y acorralado a mi lado! Siempre te esperé con una sonrisa sin reclamar nada, cada vez que volvías! Y si estaba con alguien más, perdía completamente la importancia, porque tú volvías a mí!

-Jamás dije nada de todo aquello… No fui yo!... No lo ves…?... Arthur logró lo que se proponía, dividió a todos pretendiendo buenas intenciones, utilizó a la gente de San Lorenzo y luego… Nos separó a ambos.- Explicó Arnold notando la pose indignada que hacía ella, cruzándose de brazos…

-No te pones en mi lugar, no? Qué debía pensar…?... Ahora cuando me dices todo esto, la verdad no sé qué creer… No sé si dejarme llevar por lo obvio: pensar que te fuiste a dónde pertenecías… Probablemente con alguna otra mujer… Dime: no funcionó? Por eso regresaste…?...

El rubio la sujetó de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara…- Ves a alguna otra mujer…? Mírate!... Ve en mis ojos… Solo estás tú… Lo único que me hace regresar a Hillwood, no es nadie más que tú!... Por lo que siempre volvía!... Ni por los amigos, ni por los recuerdos… por ti! Volvía con el pulso acelerado por volver a verte!...

Afirmó subiendo la voz, mientras ella se soltaba del agarre llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la frente… Él la miró dispuesto a preguntar…

-Logró ganar terreno en tu corazón…?...- Indagó notando que ella lucía pensativa y no decía nada… A Arnold se le enrojecieron los ojos, probablemente al ser tan rubio, se notaba más… Se llevó la mano al rostro para secarse los lagrimales con una pequeña presión de los dedos… Tomó aire…- No quieres saber más nada de mí, realmente no es así?...- Indagó notando que ella no decía nada… No parecía estar ahí… Quizás hacía mucho que su mente se había ido…

Se sentía tan angustiado, con una opresión en el pecho… Notó algo que se sobresalía entre las ropas de la rubia… Un pequeño colgante, con el que ella solía jugar cada vez que estaba nerviosa… Lo tomó mirándola sorprendido… Ella solo se alarmó ante su descubrimiento, aclarando…- Que lo conserve no significa nada…- Pero para él sí, porque quería decir que no estaba todo perdido…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_Una rubia de ojos azules estaba frenética, revisando cada pupitre del aula… Cada mesa. Se acomodó la vieja gorra que llevaba… Al tener quince años, estaba más alta, delgada, de cabello largo en dos coletas y una camisa rosada oscura… Pantalones de jean gastados… Se llevó una mano al cuello con una expresión de horror! Dónde diablos había dejado su relicario?_

_-Creo que esto te pertenece….- Una voz detrás de ella, la tensó… Volteó a ver de quién se trataba…_

_-__**Arnold!...-**__ Exclamó al ver al rubio de ojos verdes, camisa cuadrille, gorrita celeste y pantalones de jean, mirarla con una expresión un tanto extraña en el rostro… Contuvo el impulso de dibujar una sonrisa… Helga notó lo que él llevaba en la mano… Arnold se lo extendió para que lo tomara…_

_-Ah…?..._

_-Es tuyo, no es así…?...- Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de lado…- Es lo que estabas buscando con tanto esmero…?...- Dijo acercándose a ella… Helga se quedó petrificada… "Vamos nena! Piensa en algo pronto!"… Se decía a sí misma, sin embargo las palabras no llegaban… Arnold había regresado de San Lorenzo, hacía un par de semanas, en las que ambos a penas y se hablaban… Y la hora anterior, se había sentado detrás de él, para poder contemplarlo, pero en un descuido arrojó su más preciado y delator tesoro… Rayos!_

_-D-De qué hablas cabeza de balón…? Qué horrible foto! La cámara no te favorece en lo más mínimo…!- La agresión fue el salvavidas a mano más útil que encontró… Sin embargo, él solo buscó en su bolsillo…_

_-Tengo algo para ti…_

_-Nunca había visto ese relicario…- Dijo observando la foto, y extendiendo la mano para que se lo diera, cosa que él hizo…-E- Es decir, esa ridiculez, en toda mi vida!... Honestamente quién te crees que eres, Romeo…? No me hagas reír! Por qué iba a cargar yo con una foto tuya? Qué tontería!... Dime: qué tipo de loca acosadora llevaría una foto consigo y…?_

_Arnold la interrumpió con un suspiro… Había veces que Helga hablaba tanto…-Esto…- Dijo mostrándole un colgante con un pequeño corazón…- Lo compré para ti… Es más pequeño y pienso que se te ve mejor… Lo abres de esta forma…- Le mostró colocándoselo en el cuello… La cadena era larga, por lo que pasó por la cabeza de Helga sin problemas… Arnold le enseñó cómo abrirlo, tenía un juego especial, al igual que el antiguo relicario de ella…- Si quieres llevar una foto, me gustaría que también estuvieras en ella…- Finalizó observando la cara asombrada de la rubia… Al encontrar el relicario cuando salía del aula, se asombró tanto por volver a verlo… Era el mismo relicario que había encontrado una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, de niño… Si bien le resultaba penoso, y absolutamente excéntrico… Sonrió despidiéndose de la rubia, con un gesto con la mano…_

_Al abrirlo, Helga se llevó una mano al pecho, casi desmayándose de amor…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Y tú si te pones en mi lugar, Helga?- Indagó el rubio soltando el colgante que llevaba ella…- Ese sujeto me traicionó, era mi amigo!… Se suponía que vivirías todo lo que planeas con él, conmigo!... Te casarías conmigo, como siempre lo dijiste! Tendrías hijos _conmigo_! Cómo piensas que me sentía cuando volví y quería verte…? Todas esas noches, tú habías sido mi impulso de seguir…! Hubiera esperado una decepción de cualquiera, pero de… ti?... Te fue muy fácil reemplazarme, no…?...- Finalizó, notando el gesto colérico y a la vez… Confundido de Helga.

-Tú también saliste con amigas mías…- Respondió la rubia de igual manera… Ambos desviaron un poco la mirada… Arnold sonrió irónicamente exhalando aire… No era lo mismo!... Era un niño, un adolescente cuando sucedió todo aquello… Esto era completamente diferente! - Además… Te fuiste… No puedes reclamarme nada!...- Finalizó Helga, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza, y levantaba la mirada… Tomó aire… No quería caer en la inmadurez de ponerse a discutir, de seguir peleando… Estaba exhausto de hacerlo!

-Y vas a dejar que un intruso nos robe todo la felicidad que es nuestra…?...- Indagó notando lo silenciosa que se ponía Helga, entonces…- Dejarás que alguien más se quede con todo lo que soñamos…?...

Unos segundos de silencio, en los que ella solo se abrazó a sí misma contemplando como caían unas hojas en un árbol cercano… Arnold la miró esperando una respuesta:

-**Helga**?...- Insistió con terror, al ver los enormes ojos azules, con una determinación por la cual no se retractaría… La respuesta estaba clara a la vista, y él solo bajó los ojos con nostalgia…

**En la Corte Suprema de Hillwood…**

_-Estamos trasmitiendo en vivo desde el juzgado de la ciudad, donde se llevará a cabo el juicio por estafas y coimas, contra el postulante a alcalde y representante del ayuntamiento, Arthur Roberts…- _Anunció una de las tantas reporteras, que ya estaban fuera del edificio _- Esta noticia sorprendió a toda la ciudad esta mañana, cuando un comunicado en el periódico, acusó de poca moralidad al candidato más seguido de la ciudad… _

_-Fuentes nos indican que la demanda se debe a una división del dinero, que debía ser empleado para construir el puente que unirá a Hillwood con la ciudad de Kindom, y respecto a las calles que cortarán a la avenida Michigan… El proyecto tan cuestionado, acerca de la demolición del teatro Circular…- _Transmitió otro reportero, mientras el lugar empezaba a ser despejado por un grupo de policías, con la llegada de una de las figuras en escena…

Un alarmado e inquieto Bob Pataki, arribaba al lugar… Su cara de fastidio y pesadez eran evidentes, se notaba que lo único que buscaba era un pronta explicación!...

-_Recién acaba de dar su aparición Big Bob Pataki, encargado de la publicidad de la campaña, de quien pronto será su yerno_…- Transmitió una de las cámaras… El reportero se acercó a Bob…

-_Robert Pataki… Usted tenía conocimiento acerca de este citatorio…? Cree que es verdad lo que dicen la mayoría de los medios, que Arthur Roberts solo se aprovechó de la confianza de la gente de la ciudad…?...- _Indagó el hombre, mientras seguía a un rudo Bob Pataki, que caminaba con toda la firmeza y a paso decidido…

-_Solo déjame pasar muchacho! Tiene que tratarse de un malentendido, no le daría mi confianza a cualquiera, seguro es solo alguna artimaña para ensuciar el nombre de mi yerno!… Y un Pataki no suele equivocarse en cuanto a las personas que lo rodean, siempre tuve buen ojo esas cosas! -_ Respondió Bob llevando una mano hacia la cámara que lo filmaba y cubriéndola con un creciente mal humor…Le convenía a Arthie dar una buena aclaración de lo que estaba sucediendo!… Tenía ganas de aniquilarlo, no era la primera vez que su imperio de localizadores, caía en las manos de un estafador!...

Cuando otra persona llegó al lugar, las cámaras prácticamente se encimaron para obtener imágenes del rubio… Bob Pataki se quedó absorto con los ojos en blanco…

-_El embajador de buena voluntad de los pueblos nativos de Centro América acaba de llegar! Oh cielos! Esto será todo un acontecimiento, recordemos que el embajador y Arthur Roberts se conocen desde hace tiempo…- _Transmitió el reportero, y fue cuando Bob Pataki se hizo paso entre las cámaras…- **Alfred?...-** Interrogó al ver la cara del rubio, mirarlo de reojo como solía hacer de niño, cuando aquel hombre lo saludaba con ese nombre… Las cámaras se acercaron a Bob, invadiéndolo de preguntas sobre Arnold, si lo conocía, desde cuándo, si era verdad que él y su hija habían tenido una relación amorosa en el pasado, etc…

Unos instantes después, Bob Pataki había sido salvado por unos hombres de seguridad, enviados por su yerno que llegaba al lugar acompañado de su prometida… Helga se llevó una mano a la frente, al notar a su padre allí…

-Bob…!...- Protestó acercándose al hombre… Una voz detuvo la caminata de Arthur…

-**Nos volvemos a encontrar finalmente como lo prometí… No lograrás escaparte de nuevo… La ciudad entera lo sabrá…- **La voz de Arnold resonó fuerte entre la multitud… Un exaltado periodista, le prestó un micrófono y se deleitó haciendo una transmisión directa! El pelinegro se detuvo, mientras Helga tomaba a su padre del brazo…

-Señorita, qué es lo que sucede aquí? De qué se trata todo esto? Ese es Alfred…? Por qué acusa a Arthur de coimas…? Eso es verdad? Es el mismo Alfred de toda la vida, qué sucede con ese muchacho Olga?...- Indagó el hombre repitiendo una pregunta tras otra con un tono autoritario… La rubia bufó:

-Soy Helga, papá!... Te lo explicaré Bob, se trata de un gran engaño, pero no abras más la boca!...- Demandó Helga murmurando, tomándolo del brazo y dirigiendo una mirada de desdén hacia Arnold, que lucía indignado por toda esa situación… Ella acompañaba a ese cretino!

Arthur se detuvo observando al rubio, mientras sus abogados se apuraban en callarlo… Hizo un gesto de que se apartaran para poder responder…

-**No de un espectáculo de sí mismo, señor embajador**…- Dijo con un tono irónico, y con una sonrisa diplomática…- **Creo en la justicia, y creo en las autoridades de mi ciudad!... No cederé en las calumnias de quienes quieran ensuciar mi nombre, nuestro proyecto de mejora social es honesto y escrupuloso… El pueblo lo sabrá!...** -Contestó sin mucha preocupación en el tono de la voz… Todo el mundo contemplaba el espectáculo casi bizarro que daban dos figuras de semejante envergadura, sacándose chispas… Mucha gente se había acercado al juzgado, y los seguidores de Arthur Roberts lo aplaudieron, mientras que los artistas de teatro Circular, apoyaron a Arnold.

Helga se acercó a Arthie…

-Arthie, no estás dejando una buena imagen… Vamos!... No le hagas caso… Probarás tu honestidad, aunque no tengas que hacerlo, confío en ti…- Dijo intentando razonar con el pelinegro… El hombre asintió tomándola del hombro…

La rubia dirigió un vistazo intenso hacia Arnold, quien solamente la observó entrar al juzgado junto a aquel hombre… Gerald por su parte dio una orden por su radio, para que la gente se seguridad, ayudara al embajador ingresar a la corte.

Phoebe ladeó la cabeza ingresando al lugar, acompañada de unos guardaespaldas, porque la situación se había tornado prácticamente imposible…

**Dentro de la corte: 9 y media, a.m. **

-Eso es tener en claro, el cuestionamiento que estamos planteando…- Continuó la fiscal, de un juicio que a penas y se había iniciado…- El poder siempre tiene que ser mesurado con cautela… Y más cuando se habla de un representante con un cargo público por el cual puede interferir en la vida de toda una población y que sabe, que es consciente que lo que dictamina, podría ser perjudicial o beneficioso…- Prosiguió la mujer rubia, acercándose a los representantes del jurado…- Pero… Ahora hago esta pregunta… Qué ocurre cuando miles de vidas penden de un hilo por unos cuantos dólares menos empleados en una obra de uso diario…? Y más aún… Las personas que corrían riesgo en su construcción…? Lo que hoy analizamos, podríamos estar lamentándolo…- Finalizó la mujer, bajo el silencio pesado de la sala…- Por eso pedimos que sea retirado de su cargo Arthur Roberts, y que esté en el lugar que le corresponde: tras las rejas…

-Señoría…- Pidió el abogado de Arthur, mientras Arnold observaba la escena exhalando aire, mientras juntaba sus manos… - La defensa llama como primer testigo, a Cristiano Maseras…

Tanto Gerald como Arnold se observaron de reojo, mientras el resto de las personas cercanas a ellos, colocaban un gesto acongojado y atento al juicio… Helga tomó su colgante entre sus manos y lo movió jugando con él… Había muchas caras conocidas de la ciudad… Amigos, gente del medio… Todos esperaban la pronta aclaración de qué había sucedido…

**Continuará…**

Hola… Bueno, se pudo ver una pequeña parte de lo que pasó… Pero eso no es todo! En el capítulo siguiente por fin se sabrá la verdad… Y qué hay con Helga…? Creerá lo que Arnold le dice…? Yo la verdad, no sé a quién creerle! Jejeje… Siempre los hago terminar en un juicio! Jajajaja! Nos vemos pronto, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia con tanta buena onda… La canción es de Alejandro Sanz. Suerte!


	9. El juicio

-Señoría…- Pidió el abogado de Arthur, mientras Arnold observaba la escena exhalando aire, a la par que juntaba sus manos… - La defensa llama como primer testigo, a Cristiano Maseras…

Tanto Gerald como Arnold se observaron de reojo, mientras el resto de las personas cercanas a ellos, colocaban un gesto acongojado y atento al juicio… Helga tomó su colgante entre sus manos y lo movió jugando con él… Había muchas caras conocidas de la ciudad… Amigos, gente del medio… Todos esperaban la pronta aclaración de qué había sucedido…

El hombre de piel morena, se puso de pie entre la multitud y se aproximó al estrado… El abogado de la defensa se acercó, acomodándose la corbata, con su sonrisa perfectamente blanca, inició la primera pregunta:

-Señor Maseras… Hace cuánto tiempo trabaja para el Estado en construcciones a grande escala?...

El hombre asintió:

-Hace veinte años…

El abogado sonrió enarcando una ceja:

-Eso quiere decir, que conoce a ciencia cierta, qué materiales son los indicados para obras de tamaña envergadura…- Afirmó y el hombre asintió:

-Claro… Soy uno de los encargados en aprobar los materiales.

-Los materiales sugeridos por el grupo conducido por Arthur Roberts y otros representantes del ayuntamiento que apoyaban al mismo proyecto… Eran riesgosos…? Alguna vez, notó peligro con respecto a permitir que la construcción del puente avanzara..?... -Indagó observando a los miembros del jurado… Arnold dirigió una mirada profunda sobre cierta rubia, que jugaba con su collar…

-Eran los mismos materiales empleados toda la vida en Hillwood… Si bien al principio no estuve de acuerdo, el mentor del señor Roberts, nos aseguró que se utilizaban en el exterior… Eran cuestiones de distintas marcas, un cambio en las compañías…

-Y las fábricas en Hillwood, habían cerrado… Se fabrican en toda la nación… Un material traído desde afuera, siempre aumenta el doble de su costo…- Sugirió el abogado, y el hombre asintió:

-Con este tipo de obras, uno debe asegurarse de tomar los recaudos correspondientes… Estábamos con el tiempo definido, se terminaría en tres meses y sería el nuevo paso entre ambas ciudades…- Explicó el hombre, con respecto al proyecto de campaña del grupo del ayuntamiento, que por decreto, tenía tres proyectos: el tan mencionado teatro Circular, la avenida Michigan y el puente que uniría a Kindom con Hillwood.

-Eso quiere decir, que cuando aprobó los materiales fue bajo su completo uso de razón…No es así?... Había cientos de obreros trabajando en la obra que fue suspendida, en la semana… En algún momento, tuvieron problemas?...

El hombre ladeó la cabeza:

-Nunca… Cumplíamos con el horario al igual que de costumbre, la obra se iniciaba temprano, y jamás tuvimos que apartarla por correr peligro…

El abogado se acercó al estrado y colocó un tono serio:

-Alguna vez recibió algún tipo de amenaza o soborno por parte de la gente que trabajaba con el señor Roberts, para aprobar los materiales de la obra…?

El hombre se quedó unos instantes en silencio, el juez lo observó:

-Le recuerdo que está bajo juramento, señor Maseras…

El hombre levantó la mirada…

-Jamás…

El abogado observó a los jurados, y volvió a ocupar su asiento junto a Arthur, quien le murmuró algo en el oído.

La fiscal se puso de pie:

-Señor Maseras… Como encargado de aprobar los materiales de la construcción… Dijo que al principio no estaba de acuerdo con los sugeridos por el mentor del señor Roberts… Por qué?...

El hombre se aclaró la garganta:

-No eran los que estábamos acostumbrados a usar… Pero el mentor y todo el grupo que llegó esa mañana cuando se inició la obra, nos dieron una clara explicación de la decisión que habían tomado… Eran un grupo de ingenieros y arquitectos… Habían trabajado en otros proyectos…

La mujer sonrió con audacia:

-Tengo entendido que ese tipo de reuniones se realizan con antelación… Es la primera vez que escucho, que les hablan a los obreros en pleno inicio de la obra…

El hombre observó a Arthur:

-El grupo que trabajaba con el señor Roberts quería dejarnos tranquilos, y acallar cualquier duda…

La fiscal asintió:

-Entiendo… Respecto a los materiales… Dijo que el equipo de Arthur Roberts, dijeron que eran traídos de afuera… En algún momento mencionaron que ya se habían utilizado en alguna otra construcción…?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza:

-No, pero aclararon que eran lo último utilizado en las principales ciudades del mundo… Que no era necesario hacer ningún tipo de seguro, o construcción de soporte…

De repente, la fiscal detuvo la declaración:- Estaban aprobados…?

-Dijeron que saldrían al mercado los meses siguientes… Había un control de calidad estricto, mega estructura de pesos dimensionales, habían sido aprobadas…

La fiscal observó al jurado:

-Entonces material que aún no estaba en el marcado… Costaría mucho menos, que el presupuesto que había explicado el ayuntamiento, no es así?...

-**Objeción**!...- Dijo el abogado de Arthur, poniéndose de pie…- El testigo no trabaja en el ayuntamiento, no tenía por qué saber sobre el presupuesto…

-A lugar…- Respondió el juez, y la fiscal tragó pausadamente, pensando la siguiente pregunta:

-La reformularé…- Dijo la mujer, buscando las palabras: -Señor Maseras… Un hombre como usted, que es maestro de obra y que hace años que trabaja para el Estado… En ningún momento mencionó que estaba en desacuerdo con los materiales que iban a ser empleados…?...

-Hablé con el mentor del señor Roberts… Era un ingeniero famoso… Supo hacerse explicar…

-Pero… el mentor del señor Roberts, es el mismo que aprobó la ley del ayuntamiento… Qué sucedió con el ingeniero que debía estar en la obra…?...- Indagó la fiscal levantando unos papeles…- El señor Gallahey… Qué ocurrió con él…? Es un grupo que trabaja hace años… Faltaba uno de los ingenieros que debía estar ahí…

El hombre asintió:

-Se retiró hace meses…

La mujer sonrió de lado observando al jurado:

-Entonces tenemos una observación de un hombre que detectó una rareza en los materiales y en ese repentino cambio por parte del Estado… Y que aún así… No alzó la voz, para preguntar nada…- Finalizó, bajo el silencio contundente de la sala…

-Hablé con un ingeniero enviado por el ayuntamiento, quien nos aseguraba que no habría ningún tipo de cambio… Trabajo con esos hombres más de doce horas diarias, no daría una aceptación a menos que estuviera totalmente convencido…- Explicó el hombre en el estrado, observando a sus compañeros presenciando el juicio.

La fiscal se apartó:

-Esto…- Explicó la mujer colocando una carpeta sobre el estrado…- Es el presupuesto supuestamente utilizado por el ayuntamiento… Y esto…- Dijo colocando otra carpeta…- Es el costo de los materiales utilizados… No más preguntas, su señoría…- Finalizó la mujer, mientras una habladuría constante se sentía en la sala…

**Veinte minutos después…**

-Señor Shortman… Hace cuánto tiempo conoce al señor Roberts…?...- Indagó la fiscal, y Arnold asintió:

-Hace seis años… Lo conocí en las misiones de San Lorenzo, ambos estudiábamos medicina… Tenía dieciocho años en aquel entonces…

La fiscal sonrió:

-Tengo entendido que antes de llegar a ser embajador de esa zona, y qué Arthur Roberts se postulara para alcalde… Ambos eran médicos voluntarios en las misiones, no es así?...- Arnold sonrió de lado, observando a Arthur…

-Junto con Karl y Fernando, nuestros amigos… Volvimos a Hillwood para realizar un estudio terciario, Fernando y Karl eran rescatistas además de ser médicos, pasaban mayor tiempo en la misiones de San Lorenzo, que nosotros…

La fiscal observó la cara pensativa de Arnold:

-Cuándo fue la última vez que los llamaron para acudir a las misiones…?

El abogado de Arthur se puso de pie:

-Objeción!... Qué tienen que ver estas preguntas con lo que se está juzgando hoy aquí…?

La fiscal se acercó al juez:

-Tengo un punto… Lo prometo.

El hombre de color asintió pesadamente levantándose las gafas:

-Le sugiero que se apure fiscal… Señor Shortman, conteste la pregunta.- Pidió el juez, y el rubio asintió:

-Hace dos años… Pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba… Un trabajo que rondaría una semana, tal vez un mes, me tuvo casi muerto prácticamente un año, a los ojos de Hillwood…

La fiscal lo observó esperando a que prosiguiera… El rubio tomó aire:

-Todo empezó con una llamada:

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Hola…- Saludó refregándose los ojos, notando un claro de Luna, que ingresaba por una ventana a penas abierta…_

_-Arnold!... Todo se complicó en la misión!...- La voz del otro lado se oía nerviosa y repentinamente acelerada…El rubio se sentó en la cama, intentando despertarse asombrado por la notica…_

_-Arthur…?...- Preguntó un tanto extrañado por lo que oía… Se suponía que solo volarían Fernando y Karl esa vez a San Lorenzo, y que él y Arthur se quedarían en Hillwood… Era su turno de quedarse junto a su familia. El rubio ladeó la cabeza…- Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?_

_-Es el agua…- Explicó el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea, la comunicación por momentos se escuchaba interferida…- Fue lo que ocasionó que todos cayeran, Arnold!... No hay quien no esté enfermo aquí! Te necesitamos…- Explicó su amigo y compañero de algunos años ya… El rubio tomó aire, de solo imaginarlo…- Pero ese no es el peor de los problemas… Faltan elementos indispensables, las autoridades no se hacen responsables por la gente de ojos verdes… Necesitamos médicos voluntarios, los antiguos piratas los invadieron otra vez!… Están en busca de esa piedra verde que me enseñaste!...- Esta última parte, fue lo que ocasionó el alerta de Arnold… El rubio observó a la mujer que lo acompañaba… Se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer… Pasaron unos instantes, donde su decisión estuvo tomada…_

_-Cuenten conmigo… Volaré esta misma noche…- Determinó lamentándose por dentro..._

_Arthie sonrió observando por la ventana…- Sabía que lo harías… Te esperamos, cuando estés aterrizando llámanos, iremos a recibirte…- Dijo el pelinegro, poniéndole fin a la llamada…_

_Arnold tomó algunas cosas de su ropero de ese cuarto que compartía… Echó un vistazo a Helga… Quizás en otro momento, le hubiera explicado que debía irse… Pero la conocía, sabía que era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo; y en esta oportunidad, la situación se encontraba demasiado riesgosa como para considerarla una aventura de niños…_

_Tomó una rosa que había cortado para ella y la colocó sobre la mesa… Sonrió escribiendo:_

_Querida Helga:_

_Hay una epidemia en las misiones… No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero todos están graves… Arthur, Fernando y Karl se encuentran en San Lorenzo y necesitan mi ayuda…- El rubio se mordió los labios observándola, abrazar la almohada… Sonrió:_

_Probablemente hayan descubierto las piedras que se forman a lo largo de los túneles, que Fernando y yo estábamos cavando… Los piratas los invadieron, y es muy peligroso que vengas conmigo… Entiende; no quiero arrastrarte otra vez a una locura así…_

_Todo el tiempo pensaré en ti. Volveré en una semana, te llamaré cuando llegue… Tengo una propuesta para ti._

_Te amo, Arnold._

_**Fin de Flashbaack**_

**-**Un par de meses atrás, antes de volver a Hillwood…Fernando y yo, habíamos ideado un proyecto de acueductos que se encargarían de conducir el agua, a la ciudad que estaba poniéndose de pie. - Explicó el rubio, sintiendo los ojos inmóviles de Helga… -Mis padres: el antropólogo Miles Shortman y mi madre, la médica Stella Viveland habían construido una escuela, y una clínica años atrás… La ciudad siguió avanzando.

Arnold tomó aire, y dirigió su mirada pesada hacia Arthur:

-Cuando cavábamos lo túneles, descubrimos muchas piedras verdes, originarias del lugar… Todas valían su peso en oro… Fernando y yo nos asombramos… Era un inmenso resplandor verde… Esas piedras valían una fortuna… Temerosos de que si eran descubiertas los antiguos piratas podrían querer invadir la ciudad otra vez, decidimos cerrar el túnel y cambiar de zona el proyecto… Eso fue hasta que alguien, apareció sin ser llamado:

_**Flashbaack:**_

_-Fernando… No deberíamos verlas… Mi padre me lo advirtió una vez, son muy sagradas… Aquí debe ser donde los ojos verdes forjaron el corazón…- Explicó Arnold, observando a su alrededor… Él y Fernando, un hombre de piel morena, que portaba una pala y un equipo al igual que él, estaban asombrados por lo que veían…_

_-No tenía idea que estas piedras se formaban cerca del río…- Mencionó el hombre y el rubio asintió:_

_-Yo tampoco… Vámonos… Cerremos el túnel, es peligroso si alguien las descubre… No podría imaginar otra epidemia de saqueo en San Lorenzo…- Afirmó Arnold mientras el moreno asentía:_

_-Ni yo… Casi pierdo a mi padre, por culpa de esa ola de avaricia… La Sombra nos dejó su huella, eh?... Logramos atraparlo, pero el peligro siempre está…- Mencionó Fernando y Arnold ladeó la cabeza… Recordó a cierta rubia, y sus inmensos ojos azules…Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en la vez que ellos habían viajado a San Lorenzo de niños… Lo invadió la melancolía… La echaba de menos… Quizás sería una buena idea volver a Hillwood y seguir con sus estudios allí…_

_-Con qué aquí estaban, eh…?... Yo cumpliendo horas extras, con el derrumbe en la mina, y ustedes…- La voz de Arthur, provocó que ambos voltearan a verlo… El pelinegro, venía con su maletín y limpiándose las manos, cuando se le ensancharon los ojos, al contemplar el refulgir de las piedras preciosas incrustadas entre las rocas…_

_-Vaya!...__** Son diamantes?...-**__ Casi gritó bajo la mirada tensa de Arnold y Fernando…- __**Wooooouu! Somos ricos!...- **__Festejó lanzando el sombrero que traía… Tanto Arnold como Fernando tomaron sus cosas, y se dispusieron a salir de allí sin intenciones de volver…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Ambos le explicamos el riesgo que corría la comunidad si el secreto se conocía…- Dijo el rubio prosiguiendo con su declaración…- Los ojos verdes le dan otro sentido a esas piedras… No tienen un valor económico, ni algo que se parezca… Las adoran por su fuerza, por ser creadas en el círculo más cerrado de la naturaleza… El centro de la Tierra… Son sagradas… Y es algo que Arthur no comprendía:

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Oh vamos!…- Insistía el pelinegro, mientras Arnold y Fernando caminaban de vuelta a la ciudad…- Nada más piénsenlo! Sería de gran ayuda… No más médicos voluntarios, ni casas construidas a mano… No más necesidades!... Y hasta sobraría algo de dinero, para darnos algún lujo… - Tanto el rubio como el moreno lo miraron frunciendo el entrecejo… Arthur sonrió de lado, siguiéndolos…-Solo bromeaba! El punto es… Por qué dejarlas allí, hasta que alguien más se las lleve…? Ese pirata de La Sombra… Quizás tiene algún sucesor… Por algo el sujeto buscaba el corazón, no? Deben valer una fortuna!…_

_Tanto Arnold como Fernando se miraron… El rubio fijó su vista en Arthur:_

_-Es mucho más riesgoso de lo que crees… Cambiaría la forma de vida de la gente del lugar!… Los pueblos nativos tienen sus costumbres, su manera de vivir… No ambicionan nada de todo eso… Solo necesitan ayuda… Y no sé tú, pero no quiero ver a la gente sufrir por los cambios que pueden ofrecer lo que obtengamos de unas cuantas piedras…- Explicó Arnold, guardando la pala, mientras Fernando asentía:_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Arnold… Olvídalo Arthur! De todos modos, no estamos aquí para volverlos millonarios, si no para atenderlos…- Finalizó el hombre, oliendo la comida que preparaban en una de las carpas…- Mejor apurémonos, esa sopa de porotos, será todo lo que comeremos antes de emprender el viaje de nuevo… No duerman en mi carpa!... Soy una bomba de tiempo cuando almuerzo esa sopa…- Bromeó bajo la risa de sus amigos, en lo que Arthur se quedaba en silencio, dirigiendo su mirada al río…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Lo curioso fue… Que recibí la llamada por parte de Arthur aquella noche, diciéndome lo que sucedía en San Lorenzo… Cuando llegué, él no estaba…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_Un rubio de ojos verdes, estaba en camino a la ciudad, en un auto que había tomado en el aeropuerto… Más de una hora de viaje, que había utilizado para llamar a su cuarto de la universidad de Hillwood…_

_Una rubia de ojos azules, escuchaba el teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma y contemplando por la ventana… Por qué Arnold había hecho eso con ella…? Tenía tanto miedo de atender… Y si lo hacía, y él le confirmaba que todo lo que había dicho en esa carta era verdad…? Se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación… Pensando la posibilidad de tomar un avión a San Lorenzo, y enfrentarse a él… Preguntarle si realmente no la quería…_

_Arnold colgó su celular al llegar a la misión… Pero cuando llegó descubrió un movimiento extraño: Dónde se había metido todo el mundo…?_

_-__**Arnold!.. Huye!.-**__ El grito de Stella, lo alertó y se aceleró en el acto, al notar que su madre y sus amigos eran llevados por un grupo de hombres… No tardó demasiado tiempo, en que lo aprisionaran a él también… Al llegar a una especie de cuarto completamente cerrado, notó a Fernando y a Karl cansados de tanto maltrato:_

_-Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... Dónde está Arthur…? Recibí su llamada… Dijo que los piratas los habían invadido, pero no mencionó que habían llegado hasta la ciudad…!.- Comentó alarmado, mientras veía a sus amigos, sentado en un rincón…_

_-Ni lo verás Arnold… Arthur es el culpable de todo esto…- Le respondió Fernando mientras más personas eran apresadas junto a ellos…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Los días se fueron, y prácticamente perdí la noción del tiempo que estuvimos encerrados… No se deshicieron de nosotros porque nos necesitaban o al menos a mí y a Fernando, nosotros sabíamos dónde estaban las piedras, conocíamos el lugar de memoria… A cambio, pedimos que no le hicieran daño a ninguno de los que nos acompañaban - Completó Arnold, mientras unos silenciosos Miriam y Bob Pataki se daban las manos… Y a la par, gente que conocía al rubio de toda la vida, lo miraban espantados por todo lo que había narrado…

-Una noche, gente de la comunidad de ojos verdes habían logrado atrapar a algunos de los invasores del lugar… Mis padres, Fernando y yo logramos escapar hacia una aldea segura y dar aviso a las autoridades… Los bandidos fueron apresados… Nadie estaba enterado de lo que ocurría… No sé qué fue lo pasó con Karl… Nunca lo encontramos…-Finalizó Arnold y un silencio pesado y muy triste invadió a la gente de la ciudad que estaba presente en el juzgado… La fiscal tragó pausadamente, y luego inquirió:

-Arthur Roberts… Apareció en algún momento mientras estuvieron encerrados…?...

El rubio sonrió de lado con ira:

-Fue quien nos informó lo que haría con nosotros si no cooperábamos… Llegó una semana después…- Bajo este asentimiento, Helga se colocó una mano en el pecho. -Nunca me imaginé que perdería mucho más, atendiendo ese llamado… Dicen que quien experimenta la soledad y la tristeza, disfruta mucho más la felicidad… Pero y si la felicidad nunca llega…?- Comentó Arnold dirigiendo su vista hacia ella… Helga solo bajó la mirada, mientras él suspiraba recordando:

_**Flashbaack…**_

_There's a time and place for everything, for everyone_

_**Hay un momento y un lugar para todo, para todos**_

_We can push with all our might but nothing's gonna come._

_**Podemos empujar con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero nada vendrá.**_

_Oh no, nothing's gonna change, and if I ask you_

_**Oh no, nada va a cambiar, y si te pido**_

_Not to try oh could you let it be…_

_**Que no lo intentes, oh podrías hacerlo…**_

…

_I wanna hold you and say: _

_**Quiero abrazarte y decir:**_

"_We can't throw this all away"_

"_**Que no podemos arrojar esto"**_

_Tell me you won't go, you won't go…_

_**Dime que no te irás, no te irás…**_

_Do you have to hear me say…_

_**Tienes que escucharme decir…**_

…

_I can't stop loving you_

_**No puedo dejar de amarte**_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_**No importa lo que hagas o digas**_

_You know my heart is true_

_**Sabes que mi corazón es sincero**_

_Oh, oh, I can't stop lovin' you._

_**Oh, oh, no puedo dejar de amarte**__._

…

_You can change your friends, your place in life_

_**Puedes cambiar a tus amigos, tu lugar en la vida**_

_You can change your mind_

_**Puedes cambiar tu forma de pensar**_

_We can change the things we say and do anytime._

_**Podemos cambiar las cosas que decimos y hacemos, en cualquier momento.**_

_Oh no, but I think you'll find_

_**Oh no, pero creo que encontrarás**_

_That when you look inside your heart_

_**Que cuando mires dentro tu corazón**_

_Oh, baby, I'll be there, yeah._

_**Oh, baby, ahí estaré, yeah.**_

_Hold on! I'm holding on… Baby, just come on!_

_**¡Espera! Estoy esperando… Baby, ¡vamos!**_

_Come on, come on, I just wanna hear you say…_

_**Vamos, vamos, solo quiero escucharte decir…**_

…

_I can't stop loving you_

_**No puedo dejar de amarte**_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_**No importa lo que hagas o digas**_

_You know my heart is true_

_**Sabes que mi corazón es sincero**_

_Oh, oh, I can't stop lovin' you._

_**Oh, oh, no puedo dejar de amarte**__._

…

_Oh, I'm so twisted and tied, and all I remember_

_**Oh, estoy tan dividido y atado, y todo lo que recuerdo**_

_Was how hard we tried, only to surrender._

_**Es lo mucho que lo intentamos, solo para rendirnos.**_

_And when it's over, I know how it's gonna be…_

_**Y cuando esto se termine, sé cómo será…**_

_And true love will never die, no, not fade away._

_**Y el amor verdadero no morirá, no, no se desvanecerá.**_

…

_I can't stop loving you_

_**No puedo dejar de amarte**_

_And no matter what I say or do_

_**No importa lo que hagas o digas**_

_You know my heart is true_

_**Sabes que mi corazón es sincero**_

_Oh, oh, I can't stop lovin' you._

_**Oh, oh, no puedo dejar de amarte**__._

…

_And I know what I got to do, hey, Ray_

_**Y sé lo que tengo que hacer, hey, Ray**_

_What you said is true oh, I can't stop lovin' you._

_**Lo que me dijiste es verdad, no puedo dejar de amarte.**_

…

_-Entonces estoy completamente loco por necesitarte como lo hago!...- Arnold la acercó contra si, y finalmente la besó… Duró unos instantes y luego se apartaron…- Te amo. Yo tampoco pude olvidarme de ti… No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir todo esto!..._

_Helga sonrió helada, llevándose la mano a los labios por aquel beso…-De verdad?...- Preguntó, mientras él asentía con una sonrisa…_

_-Gracias!..._

_-Por qué?... Por acosarte toda la vida?...- Bromeó al notarlo tan sonriente…_

_-Por nunca haberme arrancado de tu corazón!… Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte!… También tuve miedo cuando te vi… Al principio cuando regresé, creí que me odiabas… Por haberme marchado, por haber terminado nuestro noviazgo…_

_-Sé por qué lo hiciste… No… Nunca podría odiarte!...Éramos unos niños… Decíamos cosas que en verdad no pensábamos… Todas esas peleas… Yo quería que fueras muy feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo… Y si estar con tus padres era lo que más querías…_

_-Creía que ya no te importaba! Por eso te pedí que fuéramos amigos!... Me estaba matando por dentro el hecho de que no me hablaras… Y luego tú aceptaste… Fue el error más estúpido que cometí!... _

_Helga sonrió de lado, enarcando una ceja…-Bueno… Eres un estúpido distraído para empezar, Arnoldo!_

_Ambos rieron y después el rubio dijo:-Jajaja!... Ven conmigo… Larguémonos de aquí…_

_**En el campus de la universidad de Hillwood…**_

_Una pareja de rubios subían la escalera dándose besos ansiosos y apasionados… A esa hora de la tarde, el lugar se encontraba solitario, y si bien el camino al cuarto de Arnold era riesgoso recorrerlo así (porque en cuartos de hombres, se prohibía el ingreso de mujeres), a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle…_

_Él la empujó contra la puerta besándola mientras ella amarraba sus piernas contra su cintura… Arnold hizo un movimiento de fuerza para poder cargarla… Ella río por los pequeños besos que él le daba en el cuello… Helga le quitó la corbata y se la puso ella alrededor del cuello…. Con una sonrisa traviesa, le susurró en el oído:_

_-Te acuerdas cuando nos encerrábamos en el cuarto de limpieza de la escuela, cabeza de balón…?...- Indagó haciendo mención a esas escapadas en la adolescencia, por obra e idea de ella… El rubio sonrió en respuesta:_

_-Siii…- Respondió con ternura, mientras se besaban de nuevo… Ella sonrió otra vez, mientras él le desabrochaba los botones del vestido:_

_-Seguro que quieres portarte mal, melenudo…? Qué hay si te descubren por traer a una chica a tu dormitorio…?..._

_Arnold la besó para callarla, y entre besos dijo:_

_-No me importa lo que pase…_

_Y abrieron la puerta, mientras no cortaban los besos… Pero un grito los distrajo:_

_-__**Muy bien caballeros… Revisión de dormitorios…-**__ El anuncio de un inspector que golpeaba puerta por puerta, provocó que ambos se soltaran a la par que los jóvenes salían de sus cuartos, algunos bostezando porque recién se despertaban, otros apurándose para ordenarlo…_

_Arnold miró a Helga, quien ladeó la cabeza, colocándose las manos en la cintura:_

_-Creí que habías dicho que no te importaba!... Además… Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo, la que se esconda en tu habitación o dormitorio de universidad…?...- Preguntó bufando, mientras Arnold la observaba con desconcierto…_

_-Cuándo te ocultaste antes…?..._

_La rubia se sonrojó un poco, frotándose el brazo con nervios…_

_-N- Nunca! Qué insinúas, Arnoldo…?- Indagó con un hilo de voz, Arnold la miró fijamente mientras ella resoplaba…- Rayos!... Qué debería hacer ahora? Evaporarme en el aire…?_

_-Helga, me escondería yo si pudiera!…- Dijo Arnold intentando acomodarse la camisa… Ella río con malicia, volviendo a besarlo otra vez…Él ensanchó los ojos, sintiendo la profundidad del beso e intentando no caerse…_

_-__**Jovencitos! Abran la puerta! Se supone que tienen que tener el cuarto en condiciones!...- **__Exclamó el inspector, que cada vez estaba más cerca… Arnold la separó tomándola de los hombros… Ella exhaló aire pesadamente:_

_-Si estuvieras en la armada, seguro no tendríamos estos problemas… Ash!...- Se quejó mientras Arnold abría la puerta y ella miraba hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar adecuado… La cama fue el único lugar donde pensó que no la verían…_

_Arnold tomó aire, intentando bajar la fiebre y la agitación que tenía… Se colocó frente a la puerta, esperando al inspector._

_El hombre que en efecto ya se acercaba, calvo, de baja estatura y con un cuadernillo para tildar los nombres, colocó un gesto serio observando a Arnold:_

_-Shortman… No es así?...- Indagó mientras Arnold le extendía la mano, y la quitaba sin dejarla estrechar… Estaba transpirando tanto! Sonrió al notar la mirada del hombre…_

_-Mmm… Estuve trabajando hasta hace unos momentos, y… Es una costumbre a la que no pude despegarme, eso de saludar rápidamente…_

_-Sí, si… Como diga… Bien, abra la puerta vamos a echar un vistazo…- Lo interrumpió el sujeto, con rapidez:_

_Arnold tragó pausadamente:_

_-Por supuesto, quiere pasar?…- Dijo mientras el hombre ingresaba impacientemente al cuarto. El inspector revisó el baño, el armario, la modesta cocina a un lado… Todo lucia muy normal._

_-Muy bien, señor Shortman… Debo felicitarlo… El cuarto está en condiciones, es bueno que alguien de su edad pueda ser un ejemplo para los estudiantes que recién ingresan a nuestra institución…_

_Arnold sonrió de lado, sonrojándose:_

_-Seguro…- Dijo mientras hacia un gesto de cerrar la puerta._

_**-Atuuzzzz…!**_

_El inspector se dio vuelta, y Helga se mordió los labios… Oh oh…_

_-Qué fue ese ruido…?...- Preguntó el hombre bajándose las gafas y mirando por encima del hombro del rubio… Arnold solo ladeó la cabeza, mientras chicos de otros cuartos reían espiando la escena:_

_-No escuché nada!… Quizás haya sido uno de esos esqueletos que nos dan para analizar… Ya sabe, siempre se les cae algún falange…- El hombre se aproximó al rubio, mirándolo de forma inquisidora…_

_-No quiera pasarme a mi muchacho! Hay alguien en esta habitación y creo saber de dónde provino el ruido…!...- Aseguró haciéndose paso, en lo que Arnold cerraba los ojos lamentándose…_

_El inspector se agachó y observó debajo de la cama… Unos instantes después, salió de allí con una extraña expresión en el rostro:_

_-Debe limpiar debajo de su cama señor Shortman!...- Ordenó antes de marcharse hacia las siguientes habitaciones… Arnold ingresó al cuarto con un movimiento veloz…_

_-Helga…- Llamó en un murmulló… Un sonido como una gran bolsa, caía en el acto…_

_-__**Ouuuch!...-**__ Protestó la rubia… Había estado escondida en la cama, y prácticamente aferrada a la superficie de la misma, con uñas y pies… Salió de allí quitándose el polvo, Arnold emitió unas carcajadas, mientras ella lo miraba de forma escrutadora:_

_-De qué te ríes, torpe?... Por poco y me desmallo allí abajo!... Eras más limpio, cuando eras un niño!...- Lo retó, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo… Arnold sonrió trayéndola contra sí…_

_-Ven aquí…- Le dijo antes que los dos se tiraran a esa cama, donde expresarían todo su amor…_

_Sin notar que alguien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia en ese cuarto… Alguien que escuchaba los ruidos desde el cuarto contiguo…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Es decir… Que si Arthur Roberts estafó a gente de la que se suponía tenía que estar encargándose…- Mencionó la fiscal y el abogado de Arthur se puso de pie:

-Objeción!... ¿La fiscal O´Conner acaso está insinuando que mi cliente es un caso internacional…?... No puede basarse en ese testimonio del cual no tiene pruebas, para llevar a cabo un interrogatorio!...

El juez asintió y la fiscal retrocedió unos pasos:

-Debería darle las gracias a mi colega… Mencionó exactamente lo que todos pensamos aquí… Si Arthur Roberts estafó y le mintió a personas que lo necesitaban… Se supone que un médico voluntario debería preocuparse por su prójimo desinteresadamente, por eso elige ser voluntario!...

-Es ridículo… Insinúa que un traficante pudo evadir las leyes y controles de este país…?...- Preguntó el abogado sin poder creerlo… La fiscal sonrió:

-No más preguntas…

**Continuará:**

Hola! Puffff!... Jajajaja! Típico de un hombre, retractarse cuando lo están por descubrir! Jajajaja!... Espero que les haya gustado, una aclaración: la segunda película de Hey Arnold, planeada pero nunca producida, es donde Arnold viaja a San Lorenzo con sus amigos, para rescatar a sus padres. Allí debe recuperar el corazón de los ojos verdes (la piedra que se menciona en este capítulo), y es donde cae el villano que aprisionó a sus padres: La sombra. En esta película, supuestamente, Arnold descubriría sus sentimientos hacia Helga. Lo aclaro para todos aquellos que dudan de lo que leen… Jejeje! Los fanáticos lo saben muy bien, también están los capítulos del Diario I y II, donde Arnold encuentra el diario de su padre Miles… Bueno, gracias por seguir la historia que ya se termina… La canción es de Van Halen… Nos vemos! Suerte!


	10. El juicio II

-Señor Roberts…- Pidió el abogado de Arthur, y el pelinegro asintió desde el estrado, donde había sido llamado para aportar declaración, el segundo día del juicio.- Podría explicarnos, en qué consistía su proyecto de campaña y qué fue lo que votaron usted y otros representantes del ayuntamiento…?

Arthur asintió acercándose al micrófono:

-Las calles en Hillwood estaban muy congestionadas, y todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano se deberían crear accesos para hacer el avance rápido, y no tan tedioso con el embotellamiento en horas claves…- Explicó bajo la mirada pendiente y fuerte de un expectante Arnold, que sentía la sangre hervirle de solo pensar en todo lo que había estado haciendo y deshaciendo, ese sujeto en cuanto a su ciudad… Y a su gente. Helga observó de lado al rubio, tomando aire y pensando qué diría en su declaración ese mismo día…

-Haríamos dos calles perpendiculares a la avenida Michigan, con un plazo estipulado de seis meses…- Dijo el pelinegro, con un tono natural y tranquilo… - En cuanto al teatro Circular… Era algo explícito que no se podría seguir trabajando, sin buscar una solución… Teníamos que hallar la forma de que ambas obras pudieran ser independientes una de la otra, sin riegos… Se propuso la remodelación del edificio y los representantes decidieron que sería lo mejor…

-Y qué hay de las reformas…? Cómo se explica el tema de la acústica del edificio?...-Indagó el abogado, y el pelinegro sonrió… Gerald rodó los ojos, sabiendo que por algún motivo, a él no le había caído bien Arthie desde que había llegado…

_Flashbaack:_

_-No dejo de sorprenderme!... Cerca de las montañas volcánicas…? En verdad? Cómo fue que tú y yo nunca lo vimos?...- Indagó un sorprendido Gerald por la confesión de su amigo, que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad hacia unas semanas, para realizar un estudio terciario en la universidad de Hillwood, mientras sus padres seguían al tanto de las misiones de San Lorenzo… El rubio había tomado la decisión de regresar a la ciudad que consideraba su primer hogar, donde se especializaría y se llevaría Helga con él, cosa que no estaba resultando del todo bien…_

_-No tengo idea… Habíamos desviado el afluente del río, y cuando lo logramos, allí estaban!… Prácticamente reflejadas en el agua!…- Explicó Arnold, mientras los dos caminaban en dirección al estadio Quicley de Hillwood, donde se encontrarían con sus amigos.- Es probable que esa sea la razón por la cual se cuentan tantas historias sobre el río San Juan… Es una forma de proteger el lugar, para que nadie se atreva a entrar…- Completó Arnold y Gerald enarcó una ceja:_

_-Viéndolo de ese modo… Y dices que estaban solos tú y Fernando?..._

_El rubio ladeó la cabeza:_

_-Arthur también lo sabe… Acordamos guardar el secreto, le explicamos la ola de buscadores de fortuna que se había generado cuando éramos niños, solo por el Corazón de los Ojos Verdes…No quiero ni pensar, qué sucedería con una cueva repleta de esas piedras!..._

_Quizás sería por instinto, quizás fuera por el entrenamiento. Pero Gerald había aprendido a ser desconfiado en todo… Y a diferencia de Arnold, él siempre había sido el realista de los dos. Sin contar que un detective del FBI, ve otras perspectivas en ese tipo de asuntos que implican dinero, poder… El hombre de color, preguntó:_

_-Tuvieron que explicárselo…? Arthie insistió en que volvieran a esa cueva…?...- Dijo utilizando ese olfato casi de sabueso, para hallar dobles intenciones… _

_Arnold lo miró de reojo, sonriendo a penas… Sabía qué estaba pensando su amigo._

_-Descuida Gerald!... Arthur prometió olvidar el asunto… Además, solo Fernando y yo sabemos cómo llegar, perdió el rastro cuando caminábamos de regreso a las tiendas…_

_Gerald ladeó la cabeza, con un gesto de asombro:_

_-Arnold eso no tiene nada que ver!... Tiene formas de llegar a la cueva… Si estuvo con ustedes, tranquilamente podría volver él solo!..._

_Arnold lo miró de reojo:_

_-Y le llevaría toda la vida, regresar!... Solo los que conocen la selva como la palma de su mano, saben que la cueva está detrás del volcán Torrealba…_

_Gerald lo miró con una sonrisa de lado, y con un tono burlón dijo:_

_-Déjame adivinar… El famoso volcán que hizo erupción el día que naciste…? Y el motivo por el cual todos los nativos del lugar te veneraban cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo, no es así…?..._

_Arnold asintió, haciendo un gesto con la boca, por la broma:_

_-Resguardaremos el secreto… Nada sucederá…- Dijo en un tono despreocupado… Gerald alzó una ceja:_

_-De todas maneras… Ese sujeto no me da buena espina!...- Mencionó el pelinegro, razonando las actitudes de Arthur hacia el rubio, desde que Gerald lo había conocido…-Arnold, no has notado que siempre quiere destacarse en todo lo que tú eliges…?. Traumatólogo, él decidió lo mismo, médico rescatista, y de nuevo la misma elección…- Dijo acordándose de las especializaciones en Hillwood… Arnold ladeó la cabeza, con una sonrisa:_

_-Será porque ambos estudiamos medicina…? Gerald…Exageras! Ven, vamos a apartar los lugares…- Se sonrió Arnold, mientras se cruzaba con Karl y Arthur… Gerald encontró a una sonriente y nerviosa Phoebe, que se apantallaba por el calor… Pero faltaba Cinthia, la estudiante de medicina que estaba saliendo con Arnold desde que el rubio había regresado. Tampoco había rastros de Helga por ningún lado…_

_Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en buscarlas… Cuando Arnold finalmente encontró a Cinthia esperándolo en las escaleras, la morena apretó los puños y lo miró con un gesto intenso… Él la llamó, pero ella no lo escuchó:_

_-Cinthia…? A dónde vas…? Los lugares están en primera fila… y…_

_**Plaf!...**_

_Arnold no había podido terminar de decir la frase, porque había recibido una certera cachetada… Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Arthur y Karl, reían junto a un asombrado Gerald… Phoebe también emitió una leve risita tapándose con una mano… Contemplaron la escena a lo lejos, mientras Arnold regresaba muy rojo por el cachetazo, molesto por un absurdo malentendido y confundido sin poder explicarse qué había sucedido!_

_-Viejo… Qué fue lo que sucedió?... No le agradan los partidos de baseball…?...- Bromeó Gerald acercándose a Arnold, quien seguía pensando en lo que Cinthia había dicho…_

_-Al parecer no…- Respondió el rubio…- No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió aquí… Es decir, entre todos los insultos, me dijo que un sujeto llamado Darren, le había hablado sobre mí…- Mencionó bajo la risa de sus amigos…_

_-Jajaja!... Es una lástima que no esté Fernando para presenciar esto!...- Bromeó Karl, uno de los médicos amigos suyos…- Quién lo diría Arnold…? Noches de fiesta…?...Jajaja!...- Se rió el hombre, y Arnold rodó los ojos, notando que en efecto, sus amigos habían escuchado la charla!…_

_Arthur esbozó una media sonrisa…- Y qué hay de Helga… No vendrá hoy…?...- Indagó el pelinegro, y el rubio lo miró con un gesto de curiosidad… Arthur siempre preguntaba por Helga… El rubio se mantuvo en silencio con los ojos absortos…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Es decir… Que la semana en que se menciona que estuvo de viaje… A dónde fue exactamente?...- Preguntó el abogado de Arthie, mientras el interrogatorio se terminaba…

Helga dirigió su mirada azul profunda a él… El pelinegro, la observó colocando un gesto acongojado:

-Lo que dijo Arnold Shortman no es cierto… Estuve menos de una semana en San Lorenzo… Recibí el llamado de las costas de Panamá donde pedían médicos voluntarios que se prestaran a atender a los enfermos por el mal del sueño… Estuve en San Lorenzo un día, para ver cómo iban las cosas por allí, fui hasta la ciudad… Todo parecía marchar bien, aunque tanto Karl, Fernando y Arnold no se encontraban… Pensé que habían movido las tiendas y avanzado por la región…

Helga bajó un poco la mirada, recordando… Arnold la observó de reojo, preguntándose qué le habría dicho ese sujeto cuando regresó a Hillwood:

_Flashbaack:_

_Una rubia de ojos azules, estaba muy ocupada juntando todas sus cosas del armario, y colocándolas sobre la cama. Un severo Bob Pataki le había hablado a su manera para que desistiera de lo que se proponía, e inclusive una acelerada Miriam la seguía por todas partes, recalcándole que no debería ir a San Lorenzo sola, ¿qué sucedería con su empleo?, y además era riesgoso que viajara a una selva en medio de la nada solo para ayudar a un "amigo", como ella había dicho. _

_Helga les dejó saber que ya era una adulta, y como tal podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero Bob Pataki, sin más remedio, y algo mayor por los años… Aseguró que no permitiría que cometiera una locura semejante: si se iba detrás de Alfred (como él sabía que lo estaba haciendo), él la acompañaría hasta saber que estaba segura, tal y como lo había hecho en su viaje en quinto grado, cuando Helga era pequeña._

_Miriam atendió el llamado a la puerta, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio al notar a quien tenía en frente:_

_-Oh… Arthur! Eres tú! Estaba implorando para que algún milagro sucediera!… Adelante, pasa…- Dijo la mujer, mientras el muchacho algo bronceado por el sol de Centroamérica, y de chaqueta por el frío de la ciudad, ingresaba a la casa, sonriendo:_

_-Tranquila señora Pataki… Yo hablaré con ella.- Dijo el pelinegro, depositándole un pequeño beso en la mano a Miriam para que se serenara… La mujer medio sonrió, asintiendo con aflicción. Todos se habían enterado por las noticias que las cosas en San Lorenzo se habían complicado… Una ola de saqueos se iniciaba, y todo era muy peligroso._

_Helga estaba sentada sobre su cama, doblando su ropa y preparando el equipaje… Solo lo indispensable. Si Arnold había decidido salir de su vida y sin dar ningún tipo de explicación… Ella lo buscaría para que le dijera de frente toda la verdad!… Si en verdad __no la amaba__… Fue entonces cuando se detuvo en la marcha, y tomó aire, observando hacia la nada, con los ojos abstraídos… ¡¿Y si era verdad?..._

_Se miró a sí misma… Allí estaba otra vez ella, sin ninguna razón real, dispuesta a arrojarse a la mar, siguiendo a un hombre que no la quería, tal y como lo había hecho cuando tenía tan solo quince años… Una lágrima le corrió por el rostro: no importaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que Arnold se encontraba bien… Al menos verlo, no era necesario que él la viera. No le interesaban los riesgos ni ningún tipo de advertencia._

_Un golpe en la puerta, hizo que se levantara… La rubia sonrió con melancolía:_

_-Arthie!... Qué bueno que hayas venido!… Cuéntame… Qué sucedió?... Todo está bien?… Mira, con lo que ahorré de la columna que escribo en el periódico, hay suficiente dinero como para ir y volver!… Podré pagar la estadía en algún hotel barato…- Le explicó Helga eufórica y nerviosa a la vez por lo que el pelinegro pudiera llegar a decir… Desde que Arnold se había marchado, Arthie y ella se habían vuelto cercanos, por así decirlo. Él la había acompañado en su dolor, había sido su soporte…_

_Arthie sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando:_

_-Aún está todo muy complicado en la ciudad… Las autoridades se están poniendo en marcha… Tranquila, él está bien… Karl, Fernando y… Arnold avanzaron hacia la ciudad. Me pidió que no te preocuparas y que bajo ningún concepto fueras en estos momentos…_

_Helga se llevó una mano al cuello, con un gesto obviamente enfadado y frunciendo el entrecejo:_

_-Y quién es el cabeza de balón para pedirme algo?... No me importa!... Iré de todos modos!…- Aseguró mientras Arthie la tomaba de la mano, y ella lo miraba de reojo:_

_-No lo hagas…- Le pidió y Helga lo miró buscando hallar la verdadera razón…- No es justo para ti…_

_-P-Por qué…?...- Preguntó la rubia, con un hilo de voz, y el pelinegro bajó la cabeza… A ella le temblaron los labios…- Es lo que imaginaba no es así…?... Hay alguien más…?_

_Arthie se sentó sobre la cama, tomó aire y desvió la mirada:_

_-Hace algún tiempo, habían llegado un grupo de periodistas de diferentes organizaciones humanitarias, dispuestos a hacer conocer al mundo, lo que ocurría en San Lorenzo… Conocimos a muchas personas, entre ellos varios fotógrafos y arqueólogos que buscaban informarse sobre la belleza de la selva… A todos nos interesó, algunos más que a otros… En su mayoría eran mujeres…_

_Helga levantó la mano, sin querer oír más:_

_-Vete!... Déjame sola!...- Pidió ocultando el rostro por el llanto… Arthie se puso de pie, abrazándola…_

_- Todo estará bien. Nada malo ocurrirá… Lo prometo.- Le susurró soportando los empujones y la resistencia que Helga brindaba… Finalmente, ella correspondió el abrazo…- No tiene que ser una mala experiencia para ti, si dolerá, pero… Debes seguir con tu vida… Yo estoy a tu lado de acuerdo…? Por qué no darle a esto una oportunidad…? No me iré de aquí, a ninguna parte…_

_Helga sabía a qué se refería el pelinegro… Desde que había regresado Arnold a Hillwood y los tres médicos amigos de él, Arthie no paraba de insinuársele, y ella simplemente lo dejaba en ridículo. Arnold nunca lo supo, porque por obvias razones, no le iría con el chisme. Luego de que Arthie le mostrara una amistad sincera, todo había sido diferente…_

_-Por qué lo hizo…? Dime: Por qué tuvo que causarme tanto dolor…?...- Preguntó indignada y emitiendo un sollozo…- Arnold siempre fue lo más real que tuve!..._

_El pelinegro le susurró…- Quizás no era el indicado para ti…Por eso buscó a otra mujer con la que pudiera…_

_Helga le apretó el hombro, queriendo cerrar el asunto._

_Poco tiempo después el noviazgo suyo con Arthie se iniciaría…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Arthie había sabido hacerse presente en el momento justo… A pesar de que Helga fuera una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, en el fondo era mucho más suave, delicada y frágil de lo que la mayoría creería…

La menor de los Pataki, recordó cuando era una niña y su hermana Olga se había comprometido con aquel hablador, que solo buscaba estafarla y le mentía a todo el mundo. Había engatusado a sus padres, y lo peor es que la muy tonta de Olga no abría los ojos!… Sin embargo, Helga nunca se había planteado por qué había ocurrido…

El sujeto ese era un vividor… Y al crecer en un entorno complicado, donde su madre tenía problemas con la bebida y su padre se la pasaba más horas trabajando que en casa… Olga tenía una desestabilidad emocional, que manifestaba intentando mirar al mundo positivamente y creyendo que todo era color de rosa, cosa que Helga odiaba profundamente…

Pero qué había ocurrido con ella?... Arnold había sido su estabilidad y al sentir que lo había perdido, y que él se había comportado de la manera más ruin… Había aceptado la realidad, e intentado rehacer su vida.

Arthie había sido fantástico… La había contenido y ayudado… O quizás… Solo se trataba de un brillante manipulador. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose extraña… Dejó caer una lágrima, que rápidamente se secó con su puño con rabia… Arnold la observó en todo momento, y cuando la rubia levantó la mirada, pudo leer en los labios de él, un: _"lo siento"_ que intentaba devolverle los ánimos. Ella desvió la mirada, mientras Arnold se quedaba pensando…

-Señor Roberts…- Dijo la Fiscal dirigiéndose a Arthie…- El registro telefónico especifica que una llamada se inició desde su cuarto en la universidad de Hillwood hace dos años, la noche del 8 de Octubre y que fue dirigida a la habitación de su compañero de junto: Arnold Philip Shortman… Y además…Tengo entendido que habían llamado a los 10 médicos voluntarios desde las misiones en San Lorenzo… Cómo explica eso…?- Preguntó la mujer, y el hombre sonrió ladeando la cabeza… Tanto Arnold como Helga prestaron atención:

-Nunca declaré que había viajado a San Lorenzo, hasta una semana después cuando me llamaron…- Dijo levantando las manos, mientras negaba…- Es verdad, llamé al cuarto de Arnold esa misma noche, pero para explicarle lo que había ocurrido… Karl y Fernando eran los médicos que tendrían que haber viajado, era su turno. Ellos me llamaron y si… Yo llamé a Arnold. Pero nunca le dije que era algo de vida o muerte!... Viajó por su propia voluntad…- Explicó mientras Arnold cerraba los ojos, apretando los puños:

_Flashbaack…_

…**..**

_What have I got to do to make you love me?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?**_

_What have I got to do to make you care?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para importarte?**_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_**¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?**_

_And I wake to find that you´re not there…_

_**Y despierto para encontrarme con que no estás allí…**_

…_**..**_

_What do I do to make you want me?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?**_

_What have I got to do to be heard?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?**_

_What do I say when it's all over?_

_**¿Qué digo cuando todo se ha terminado?**_

_And "sorry" seems to be the hardest word…_

_**Y "perdón" parece ser la palabra más difícil…**_

…_**..**_

_It's sad, so sad_

_**Es triste, tan triste**_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_**Es una triste, triste situación**_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_**Y se ha vuelto más y más absurda**_

_It's sad, so sad_

_**Es triste, tan triste**_

_Why can't we talk it over?_

_**¿Por qué no podemos hablarlo?**_

_Oh it seems to me_

_**Oh me parece a mi**_

_That "sorry" seems to be the hardest word…_

_**Que "perdón" parece ser la palabra más difícil…**_

…_**..**_

_What do I do to make you love me?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ames?**_

_What have I got to do to be heard?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer para ser escuchado?**_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me?_

_**¿Qué hago cuando un relámpago me golpea?**_

_What have I got to do?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

_What have I got to do?_

_**¿Qué tengo que hacer?**_

_When "sorry" seems to be the hardest word_

_**Cuando "perdón" parece ser la palabra más difícil…**_

…_**..**_

_En medio de la oscuridad, y con apenas la luz de la Luna que ingresaba por una persiana americana entreabierta, un rubio de ojos verdes escribía una carta de despedida temporal, mientras una hermosa mujer dormía tranquila y profundamente en su cama._

"_Querida Helga:_

_Hay una epidemia en las misiones… No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero todos están graves… Arthur, Fernando y Karl se encuentran en San Lorenzo y necesitan mi ayuda…- Arnold se mordió los labios observándola, abrazar la almohada… Sonrió:_

_Probablemente hayan descubierto las piedras que se forman a lo largo de los túneles, que Fernando y yo estábamos cavando… Los piratas los invadieron, y es muy peligroso que vengas conmigo… Entiende; no quiero arrastrarte otra vez a una locura así…_

_Todo el tiempo pensaré en ti. Volveré en una semana, te llamaré cuando llegue… Tengo una propuesta para hacerte._

_Te amo. Arnold"._

_El rubio hecho un último vistazo a su alrededor, tomando un equipaje ligero que siempre tenía preparado en casos de emergencia. Así era su vida, a veces tenía que salir cuando el deber lo llamaba… Sonrió pensando en lo afortunado que era, en tener a esa mujer que lo aceptaba así: con una desvariada y fantasiosa imagen de la realidad… Pero con el corazón más noble y hermoso de todos, como ella solía decirle._

_La observó unos instantes, y la cubrió un poco más con las sábanas, porque al parecer tenía frío. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, toda desparramada abrazando una almohada y con los cabellos rubios sobre el rostro, hubiera visto solo eso… Pero para él era mucho más… Era un cielo y un infierno! Perfecta así…_

_Helga se movió un poco, y él decidió que era el momento para dejar la habitación. No quería que se despertara y se desilusionara… Y lo que era peor, que se le ocurriera seguirlo a algo tan peligroso como ese viaje. Era su riego, su condena. No quería causarle dolor…_

_Se retiró trabando la puerta, y bajando las escaleras…_

_Unos instantes después, una sombra se proyectaba cerca de la persiana de la habitación… Una mano intentó abrir del todo la ventana, pero era imposible sin romperla… Unos ojos curiosos observaron sin querer perderse nada, pero la persona que estaba dormida, estaba lejos… Aferrada a una almohada, durmiendo tranquila y sin señales de dejar de hacerlo…_

_El hombre sonrió extendiendo su mano, y llegando hasta la mesa cerca de la cama… La idea era ingresar a la habitación… Pero en su paso, se encontró con una nota y con una rosa cercana a ella. La tomó lastimándose la mano, y leyendo lo que Arnold había escrito en ella…_

_Se le ocurrió la más sagaz de las ideas… Por qué no cambiarla?... No tendría que forzar nada, Helga caería a sus pies por su propia elección. Y eso fue lo que hizo…_

_A la mañana siguiente, un llamado angustiante se escuchó en otra parte del mundo, donde hizo eco en la selva, sus templos y su paisaje verde y húmedo:_

_-__**Arnold!-**_ _Fue el grito de Stella, al enterarse que su hijo estaba en camino a_ _la misión, sobre vuelo rápido y sin escalas por helicóptero…_

_Helga abrió los ojos automáticamente, casi respondiendo a un presentimiento…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Arnold la miró por unos instantes, con un gesto pensante… Agradeció el hecho de que Helga estuviera bien. Se arrepintió tanto de haberse marchado sin despertarla aquel día!…

La fiscal se aproximó al estrado y sostuvo su mirada sobre Arthur:

-Los materiales para la construcción… Según lo que detalló su mentor, fueron puestos a prueba…

Arthie asintió:

-Nunca me arriesgaría a aceptar algo que no estuviera abalado… Pueden probarlo todas las veces que quieran, el puente no se derrumbará!… Cambiamos de fábrica, no lo compramos en el mismo lugar donde está ciudad adquirió los elementos, siempre… Pero eso no significa que sean de pésima calidad.- Aseguró el pelinegro y la fiscal enarcó una ceja:

-Recortó el presupuesto del ayuntamiento, con esa compraría los elementos en un lugar donde sabía que serían parecidos, pero no los adecuados…- Afirmó acercándose al jurado, mientras el abogado de Arthur se ponía de pie automáticamente…

-**Objeción**!

Pero la fiscal parecía no querer detenerse: -Remodelaría la estructura del teatro Circular, para distribuir el dinero de las piezas de arte: de los finos mármoles que todo el mundo sabe que serían rematados en el acto!... Y aún así, no tuvo consideración por la acústica del lugar, y decidió destruir su formato como si no pudiera causar un desastre mayor!…

-**Esto es inaudito**!...- Exclamó el abogado y el juez asintió… Pero la rubia prosiguió, subiendo el tono de la voz:

-Y el puente que nos enlazarían con Kindom, puede ser puesto a prueba porque usted sabe que no se derrumbará en lo inmediato, pero su estructura pende de un hilo!

- **A lugar**!…- La llamó el juez haciendo un golpe, pero la rubia estaba lejos de detenerse…

-Es un traficante que distribuye el dinero entre sus aliados… No caerá porque hay muchos como usted que lo siguen! Por eso, pudo hacer lo que quiso con las misiones humildes de un lugar que tenía que cuidar!

El juez se puso de pie:

-**Suficiente!…** No quiero que vuelva a repetirse interrogatorio de ese tipo, señorita McCain! Se le advirtió que debía mantener al margen esas preguntas en este juicio!- Exclamó enérgico y la rubia asintió volviendo a su lugar…

-Lo siento su señoría… No sucederá de nuevo…- Dijo echando un último vistazo a Arthur Roberts que parecía tener todas las de ganar en ese juicio.

**Una hora después, con receso incluido…**

A esas alturas ya habían declarado cuatro hombres más: el ingeniero que había acompañado a Arthur Roberts para hablar con los trabajadores de la obra en el puente, otro obrero de la construcción, un artesano de la plaza Central y un representante del ayuntamiento. El ambiente se sentía pesado: el tiempo en el juzgado parecía rondar sin una solución gratificante para Arnold… Todo parecía desplomarse, y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Ese tipo quedaría en libertad, y seguiría ocupando su cargo. Y él no tendría más opción que ver canalladas a su alrededor.

Gerald se aproximó al rubio, mientras él meditaba con ambas enlazadas en una expresión reflexiva:

-Fernando dará su declaración… Pero necesitamos que el caso pase a figurarse internacional, para poder llevarlo a California… Yo diría que hiciéramos lo que teníamos pensado, de lo contrario logrará salirse de esta…

El rubio enarcó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada a cierta rubia…-No!... Y qué si no funciona?... Bajo ningún concepto!...

Gerald ladeó la cabeza, intentando hacerlo razonar…-Olvidaste lo que ese tipo te hizo…? Mantuvo secuestrado a todo el mundo, Arnold!... Tendrías que aceptar lo que propusimos… Nada malo le sucederá!...- Mencionó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Helga, quien hablaba con la fiscal:

-Por puesto que no olvido…- Dijo el rubio recordando el día que casi un simple viaje usual, le cuesta mucho más…

_Flashbaack…_

_Había pasado una semana desde que San Lorenzo había caído nuevamente en mano de un grupo de saqueadores, que arrasaban con todo a su paso y escondían a quienes levantaban la voz, para no causar sospechas. El grupo de médicos, maestros y otras personas estaban encerrados en una especie de celda, donde y a penas ingresaba el sol fuerte del mediodía…_

_-Quién hace tanto ruido aquí?...- Indagó uno de los guardias, al escuchar las quejas de una mujer, que pedía ir al baño…_

_-__**Cállense**__!- Gritó otro de los que los custodiaban…- __**Cooperarán o afrontarán las consecuencias!... Camina!-**__ Dijo llevándose a la mujer y a Karl con él… Arnold notó que el moreno le guiñaba un ojo… El rubio se tensó: Karl era el más osado de todos… Quizás intentaría escapar de alguna manera… Solo esperaba que lo lograra!_

_-Qué ocurre Águila…? Quién está dando tantos problemas…?...- Una voz muy conocida, ordenó que sacaran a los prisioneros de esa celda y se los llevaran… Arnold apretó los puños, siendo detenido por los hombres, bajo amenaza:_

_-__**Arthur… Tú… Eres un miserable!... Pagarás por esto, escuchaste?... Nos volveremos a ver, y rendirás cuentas!...-**__ Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el pelinegro daba la espalda… En un instante, molesto por el comentario, ordenó que los guardias lo soltaran y se aproximó a él…_

_Claro que era muy fácil tener a un Arnold furioso como nunca, y con odio, amarrado._

_-Aguarden… Qué fue lo que dijiste?...- Le preguntó acercándose a él… Arnold no bajó la mirada, y el pelinegro sonrió de lado…- Intenté razonar contigo, pero actuabas como el idiota buen samaritano que eres! __**Siempre trabajé más que tú, dediqué mis esfuerzo, mi tiempo por ellos!… Y para qué?... Para que te elogiaran solamente a ti…?... Para que construyeran esculturas y monumentos agradeciéndote, eh?...-**__ Gritó señalando a la gente que yacía encerrada allí… Todo fue silencio, y entonces Arnold pensó lo que le había dicho Gerald unos meses atrás…_

_Arnold era una persona abierta por naturaleza, y sociable… El hecho es, que llevaba esa facultad de cosechar éxitos por sí solo, y nunca notaba la envidia que generaba a sus alrededores… Todos lo querían, todos lo esperaban. Inclusive casi sin hacer nada, una hermosa mujer siempre lo esperaba y lo amaba a su loca manera._

_El rubio suavizó un poco la expresión, viendo que ese ególatra no pasaba de un ridículo!. Arthur era su amigo… O así lo había considerado… Jamás pensó que en realidad, lo que provocaba en él, era una envidia escabrosa…_

_-__**Eso era simplemente una leyenda**__!- Explicó el rubio, por el tema de que la gente de ojos verdes, lo querían tanto… Prácticamente lo adoraban y todo porque lo sentían como un enviado que había llegado a recatarlos… Y que de niño al nacer, había silenciado al volcán Torrealba…- __**No puedes pensar en tomar ventaja de eso!…**__**Qué querías?... Que todos te aplaudieran y besaran el piso por donde caminas, por ayudarlos?-**__ Dijo Arnold mirando a las personas que estaban encerradas con él. Miles, se movió unos centímetros dispuesto a sacrificarse por su hijo, si fuera necesario…_

_-__**Solo esperaba un poco de reconocimiento!… En cambio tú, lo tenías todo... Pero ahora los roles han cambiado!… Ya no los necesito, a ninguno… Desaparézcanlos!… No quiero que quede rastro de ellos!**__…- Ordenó Arthur a los matones que los tenían encarcelados… Desapareciendo la evidencia, no había riegos de que alguna vez, se conociera la verdad._

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-La fiscalía llama a declarar a Helga Geraldine Pataki…- Dijo la fiscal, y Helga se puso de pie, bajo el silencio rotundo y pesado de la sala…

Arnold volteó a verla mordiéndose los labios a causa de la presión que sentía, y por su parte un estupefacto Arthur se preguntaba qué rayos hacía Helga en ese estrado…

**Continuará:**

Hola!... Bueno, espero que se hayan aclarado muchas cosas que quedaban pendientes… Los que cuestionaban el despecho de Helga y su decisión… Ahora saben por qué tuvo una historia con Arthie. Bueno, falta un capítulo…

Respecto a la película de La Jungla, cuando Arnold viaja a San Lorenzo además de descubrir los sentimientos por Helga, rescatar a sus padres y de vivir una gran aventura, conoce a la gente de Ojos Verdes. Supuestamente, las personas lo adorarían como si fuese un Dios, porque al nacer (Los capítulos del Diario I y II), el calla a un volcán. (Si les quedan dudas, de lo que pasaría en la segunda película que nunca fue producida, pueden buscarlo colocando "The Jungle Movie, Hey Arnold!")

Yo lo usé en esta historia con Arthur. Como ven lo envidia tanto, quizás por sentir egoístamente que no era elogiado como el rubio, que realizaba el mismo trabajo que él.

Solo quería aclarar eso, porque al estar acostumbrada a los fans que lo saben bien, yo escribí esta historia dando por sentadas la película de La Jungla y Los Pataki, y quizás eso confundió a muchos!… Gracias por seguir la historia y por todos sus comentarios. Le doy la bienvenida para los nuevos lectores! Nos vemos pronto…Suerte! La canción es de Elton John… Chau!.


	11. El juicio III

-La fiscalía llama a declarar a Helga Geraldine Pataki…- Dijo la fiscal, y Helga se puso de pie, bajo el silencio rotundo y pesado de la sala…

Arnold volteó a verla mordiéndose los labios a causa de la presión que sentía, y por su parte un estupefacto Arthur se preguntaba qué rayos hacía Helga en ese estrado…

La rubia se aproximó al micrófono, mientras la fiscal traía varios papeles con ella, y observaba a Helga con entereza y ansias de saber la verdad.

-Señorita Pataki, desde hace cuánto tiempo conoce a Arthur Roberts?...

La primera pregunta, provocó que toda la sala se quedara en silencio, respetando el interrogatorio. O quizás, todo el mundo quería oír lo que la rubia tenía para decir:

-Hace tres años…- Dijo Helga sentándose erguida frente al micrófono- Lo conocí cuando su grupo de estudio vino a Hillwood por un posgrado. Nos presentó un amigo en común…- Un leve silencio, y luego aclaró:-Arnold…

Arthur le sonrió fijando su vista en el estrado, con tranquilidad. Seguramente, la fiscal tenía poco para decir, y eso lo tenía sin muchos aprietos. Helga le sonrió de lado en respuesta, manteniendo el contacto visual con el pelinegro. Arnold por su parte, mantuvo una pose pensativa, haciendo memoria de cómo había iniciado todo, aquel día que regresó de San Lorenzo, tres años atrás…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Se retrasó el vuelo, se retrasó el vuelo…- Ironizaba una rubia de ojos azules, de unos veinticinco años en ese entonces…- Siempre ocurre lo mismo con los vuelos de esa aerolínea!... Por qué diablos, el cabeza de balón sigue contratándola?...- Bufó exhalando aire pesadamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos…_

_Por su parte una pendiente Phoebe, observó los horarios de llegada…_

_-Al parecer fue una parada técnica… Seguramente hicieron escala en México, es lo que lleva un retraso de esas magnitudes…- Explicó notando la mirada pesada de su novio, hacia su mejor amiga._

_-Arnold dijo que vendría, Helga... Quieres tranquilizarte?... No es como si hubiera hecho a propósito que el avión demorara en el camino!...- Dijo un exhausto Gerald, observándola ir y venir… Casi dos horas llevaban de lo mismo.- Y si continúa tomando esa aerolínea, es porque es la única que aterriza cerca de la selva… Acaso, lo olvidas?...- Indagó el hombre de piel oscura, recordando aquel viaje a San Lorenzo, cuando tenían diez años…_

-_Escucha Geraldito…- Dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en la cintura…- No sé qué ideas tenía el cabeza de sandia cuando te pidió que viniéramos a recogerlo, pero para que sepas tengo una vida!... No puedo pasarme todo el día, espantando moscas aquí!...- Exclamó observando al moreno fijamente… Gerald rodó los ojos en son de aburrimiento…- Además, Tarzán debería estar agradecido que vine a esperarlo!... Te envió un comunicado a ti de que volvería, y a mí no?... Ja!...- Se río sarcástica, tomando asiento junto a Phoebe quien solo sonrió con astucia por ese reclamo…_

_-Estoy agradecido de que hayan venido a esperarme…_

_Una voz, provocó que los tres levantaran el rostro… Phoebe sonrió en forma de saludo, Gerald se puso de pie dispuesto a saludar a su mejor amigo, y Helga se quedó técnicamente boquiabierta… Tantos años, y aún continuaba excitándose inquietamente, cada vez que Arnold regresaba!…_

_-En realidad, fue un inconveniente con el equipaje… Al pasar la Aduana se equivocaron y arribó en otro avión…- Aclaró un rubio de ojos verdes, de camisa blanca, pantalones de jean, el cabello revuelto, la piel enrojecida por el sol del Caribe, y una sombrero café en la cabeza… Ensanchó la sonrisa, acercándose a sus amigos…_

_-Viejo… Pareces un cazador forajido de cocodrilos con ese sombrero!...- Bromeó Gerald, arrebatándoselo mientras reía por la mueca que dibujaba el rubio con la boca…- Bienvenido…- Dijo mientras ambos se daban un abrazo fraternal…_

_-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Arnold…- Lo saludó Phoebe con una sonrisa… Arnold se aproximó a ella, y la abrazó bajo el carraspeó que los interrumpió, proveniente de un celoso Gerald… Obviamente bromeaba, y los tres rieron…_

_Y por último, un saludo a la mujer de pose severa que lo observaba de arriba abajo sin objetar palabra… Arnold sonrió mirándola con dulzura por esa vieja expresión._

_-Hola Helga… Lamento haberte hecho esperar, sé muy bien que no te gusta…- La saludó bajando su equipaje momentáneamente y quedándose de pie frente a ella, que lo miraba sin decir nada, de brazos cruzados…_

_La rubia se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada…_

_-Bueno, tienes suerte hoy Arnoldo… Estoy generosa!... Pero sabes que odio la impuntualidad y las sorpresas en cuanto a…_

_No pudo terminar su sermón, porque el hombre la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza…_

_Lentamente se aflojó, escuchando que él le murmuraba en el oído…_

_-Te eché tanto de menos!..._

_Tuvo que morderse los labios, al sentir la sonrisa perdida de amor que se le dibujaba en el rostro… Unos instantes después, medio correspondió el abrazo con un pequeño golpe afectuoso, en el hombro de Arnold…_

_-Si… Ya lo imagino!... Prometeo regresó de su travesía por los océanos…- Ironizó enarcando una ceja, mientras Arnold la miraba estático…- Podrías haberme enviado un comunicado a mi también de que volverías… Acaso el cabeza de escoba es el único con prioridades aquí?...- Cuestionó bajó el llamado de Gerald…_

_-Estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, Pataki! No te abuses de ello!...- Le dijo, mientras Phoebe detrás de él, le hacía reflexionar acerca de que no era bueno pelear con Helga y opacar el regreso de Arnold._

_Por su parte, el rubio soltó un suspiro inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se tocaba el cuello…_

_-Le pedí a Gerald que te notificara de mi regreso, antes que nadie… Lamento no haber podido comunicarme contigo, la vuelta fue un caos!…-Explicó Arnold notando que ella lo miraba con más severidad…_

_-Esa es tu excusa?... Arnold, tenías las manos atadas acaso?... Qué hay de la idea de adquirir tu propio localizador y…? _

_Y probablemente Helga hubiera seguido con su regaño y todo lo que tenía para reprochar, pero la campana había salvado a Arnold quien sonreía por su golpe de suerte!…Tres hombres se aproximaban a ellos, cargando su equipaje y observando hacia sus alrededores…_

_-Arnold, no me dejes solo con estos sujetos! Es la primera vez que piso suelo extranjero… Todo es nuevo para mí!...- Bromeó un hombre de tez morena, ojos cafés, vestido de una manera bastante similar a Arnold… El rubio sonrió en respuesta, mientras Phoebe, Gerald y una Helga cruzada de brazos aún, observaban la escena…_

_-Fernando, quiero presentarte a unos viejos amigos… Gerald, Phoebe… Y Helga.- Dijo el rubio haciendo una intercepción entre el recién llegado y las personas que estaban allí…_

_-Podrías haber dicho "mis queridos amigos" o alguna otra tontería tuya similar… No me agrada eso de "viejos amigos"…- Bufó Helga, mientras Fernando saludaba a Gerald y Phoebe… El moreno se acercó a la rubia dispuesto a estrechar su mano… Arnold la miró de reojo, medio sonriendo por el comentario de ella… Era tan mala cuando estaba enfadada!_

_-Con que tu eres la tan mencionada Helga…Es un placer…- La saludó el hombre sonriéndole… Helga hizo lo mismo, bajo los codazos constantes de Phoebe…_

_-Y ellos son Karl… Y Arthur- Finalizó la presentación Arnold, sobre los últimos dos hombres que llegaban._

_-Encantado…- Los saludó Karl, mientras un pelinegro de ojos claros se quedaba en lo último, notando a la rubia de ojos azules que miraba a Arnold como si quisiera comérselo del enojo!…_

_-Se supone que la gente del campus estaría aquí hoy… No veo carteles…- Mencionó Fernando aproximándose a Arnold… La universidad de Hillwood, tenía que enviar a alguien con los apellidos de los cuatro, por el tema de las habitaciones… _

_-Ya los encontraremos…- Dijo el rubio, notando el saludo entre Arthur y Helga…_

_-Hola… Helga.- La saludó Arthur, extendiendo su mano, que la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, estrechó simulando una sonrisa…_

_-Hola…- Dijo ella entre dientes, mientras el hombre la observaba detenidamente… Parecía una muñeca con el ceño fruncido, y exhalando chispas cada vez que se soplaba los flequillos… Le gustó a primera vista. Y más le gustaba, porque Arnold no quitaba sus ojos de ella, queriendo iniciar conversación…_

_-Cómo has estado?... Tuve inconvenientes con el telegrama de regreso, pero… Te envié una carta hace dos meses… Demoraste mucho en responderla!…- Comentó el rubio haciendo un esfuerzo por romper el grueso hielo que Helga estaba formando… Luego sonrió, observándola con emoción - En verdad te ofrecieron conducir un programa de radio? Eso es genial!... No podía dejar de imaginarte haciéndolo, cuando me enteré!…- Arnold iba a su lado, mientras el grupo caminaba hacia la salida para tomar un taxi… Helga lo miró de reojo, sonriendo con cinismo._

_-Debes pensar que mi mente divaga a diario sobre San Lorenzo y las muchas divertidas aventuras que debes tener por allí, no?... Yo tampoco tuve tiempo para responder tu dichosa carta! - Contestó ella secamente, mientras Arnold exhalaba aire densamente, preguntándose por qué siempre tenían que terminar peleando. Helga prosiguió -Si, así es… Me ofrecieron la conducción, pero… No sé si voy a aceptarla. Además… De qué podría hablar?... No tengo intenciones de aburrir a toda la ciudad!_

_-No eres precisamente alguien de pocas palabras, Helga… Deberías aceptar! Es una nueva experiencia, y quizás surja algo bueno…- Le dijo el rubio buscando el lado pacífico e intentando tener una conversación amena…- Estaré un muy buen tiempo aquí en la ciudad y los sabes… Me encantaría poder escucharte!…- La alentó con euforia… El grupo se detuvo unos instantes cerca de ellos…_

_-__**Arnold!… Aquel cartel dice Shortman!...-**__ Le llamó la atención Karl, y el rubio solo escuchó la risa seca y sarcástica de Helga…_

_-Si… Algo de tu repentina decisión de estudiar en tú ciudad natal llegó a mis oídos, vagamente… Sin embargo, ni creas que es algo que me quite el sueño, y como ves no me emociona en lo más mínimo!… Nos veremos en contadas ocasiones, estoy bastante ocupada esta semana… Te avisaré cuando pueda._

_Si bien Arnold sabía que ella estaba molesta, y que en verdad no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo… Ese comentario lo irritó demasiado!... Helga lograba sacarlo de quicio como nadie cuando se lo proponía!… Volteó a paso decidió apretando los dientes, a buscar el cartel con su apellido…_

_Se aproximó a una joven de piel morena y cabello rizado que sostenía el cartel… Era una estudiante de medicina encargada de buscar a los nuevos ingresantes. No le tomó demasiado iniciar una conversación con ella… Helga apretó los puños presa de la rabia… Phoebe la notó inquieta y se aproximó:_

_-Diablos, Phoeps! Acaso no puedo hacerme la difícil sin que una nueva trepadora esté rondando cerca de mí territorio?... Esto no se va a quedar así! El cabeza de balón puede dar prueba de ello!...- Juró apretando su puño y golpeándolo contra la palma de su mano… Phoebe emitió un leve suspiro en respuesta…_

_Mientras Helga se retiraba manipulando algún escabroso plan… Arthur la miraba con el deseo de conquistarla… Por el simple hecho que Arnold la quería._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-Así que… También conoce a Arnold Shortman, o me equivoco?... Desde hace cuánto?...- Indagó la fiscal, y Helga clavó sus ojos inmediatamente en un Arnold que presenciaba todo entre meditabundo y expectante…

-Hace muchos años…- Solo contestó esperando la siguiente pregunta con impaciencia. Arnold solo apoyó sus manos cruzadas contra su frente, y luego siguió observando…

-Tiene una relación intima con Arthur Roberts, de eso no hay ninguna duda. Su compromiso fue anunciado en el programa que conduce…- Introdujo la fiscal, y la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza…- También tengo entendido, que su padre Robert Pataki está encargado de la propaganda de la campaña de Arthur Roberts, no es así?... Su prometido tiene negocios en común con su padre?...- Indagó la mujer, y Helga dirigió su mirada a Bob y Miriam que presenciaban la declaración con un débil dejo de sorpresa y aflicción porque no podían comprender lo que había ocurrido.

-Mi padre trabajó toda su vida en el imperio de localizadores que forjó por si solo, posicionándolo entre los más lucrativos. Incluso, le dedicó más tiempo al trabajo que a su propia familia…- Explicó con sinceridad, y sin barreras… Bob la miró con culpa. Sabía a lo que ella se refería… Si bien tuvieron una mejor relación de padre e hija con los años, siempre se sentiría en deuda con Helga de alguna forma.

La fiscal esperó a que continuara… Helga apretó los puños, y prosiguió:

-Arthur era un médico voluntario en las misiones de San Lorenzo. Sabía mucho al respecto del valor de una sociedad, y decía tener muchos proyectos y aspiraciones para Hillwood, la ciudad donde pensaba asentarse porque había crecido en ella.- Contó bajo la sonrisa despampanante de Arthur quien estaba en una pose erguida, de seguridad.

Helga sonrió: - Solo había un problema… Necesitaba auspiciantes para la campaña y… Quiero a mi padre, pero siempre fue ingenuo e inclusive torpe, en cuanto a negocios. Tengo que confesar, que desde mi torre de críticas, yo también fui una verdadera estúpida influenciable… Arthur supo dar en la tecla de mi mayor debilidad…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Hay que reconocer que este jovencito es digno de una Pataki!...- Decía un sonriente Bob, refiriéndose a su nuevo yerno, el novio de su hija menor… Miriam asintió observando a la pareja tomada de la mano.- Por supuesto que te ayudaré con esa campaña Archie!…_

_-Es Arthie, papá!... No puedes aprender un solo nombre, Bob? - Lo corrigió Helga, mientras Arthur sonreía de lado, haciéndole un gesto de que no le molestaba el apodo…_

_-De cualquier manera Olga… Es decir, Helga.- Dijo el hombre, bajo el gesto colérico de la rubia…- Localizadores Pataki, necesita una causa de ese estilo para que la gente aquí se sienta identificada…_

_Arthur sonrió de lado, rodando los ojos…_

_-No señor Pataki, no puedo aceptar su ayuda…- Se disculpó el pelinegro bajo el gesto sorprendido de toda la familia, inclusive Helga…- Quiero mejorar la situación aquí, pero para ser franco… No cuento con los fondos para lograrlo… Es cuestión de principios, no podría utilizar un dinero que con tanto trabajo ha adquirido su compañía… Primero tendría que estar seguro de que tendremos respaldo de otros medios…_

_Bob Pataki entre conmovido y vacilante dijo:_

_-Bueno… Podemos planearlo todo en conjunto y acordar una forma de pago, muchacho… Seremos familia, y me alegra que alguien haya hecho recapacitar a Helga! Ya era hora que aceptara un trabajo que produjera ganancias…_

_Helga lo miró con ojos negativos:_

_-Lamento decirte papá, que la conducción de la radio fue mi idea…- Finalizó observando a Arthur…- Piensa lo que te dice, Arthie. Necesitamos de alguien como tú, con iniciativa… No queremos perder las obras históricas de Hillwood…_

_El pelinegro sonrió en respuesta, mientras Bob y Miriam se retiraban de la sala, dejando a la pareja sola…_

_-Gracias Helga… Te he dicho lo maravillosa que eres y lo afortunado que me haces?...- Mencionó dándole un beso. Helga se apartó sonriendo, y mirándolo con burla…_

_-Qué sujeto cuerdo podría rechazarte a ti?...- Dijo Arthur abrazándola, mientras la rubia se quedaba cabizbaja correspondiendo el abrazo y sintiéndose de alguna extraña manera, comprendida y resguardada en sus emociones… El dolor por la partida de Arnold se apaciguaba, aunque resurgiera a veces… La compañía de Arthur resultaba ser un atrayente para escaparse de la realidad._

**Fin de Flashbaack…**

La fiscal se aproximó al estrado y le acercó algo a Helga, mostrándoselo libremente…

-Señorita Pataki… Reconoce esto que tengo aquí en mis manos? Podría aclararle a la audiencia qué es?

La rubia sonrió apaciguada -Es un documento que encontré en la oficina de Arthur Roberts y que destapó todas mis sospechas…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Ahora… Podemos hablar?...- Preguntó el pelinegro, observando a la rubia cruzada de brazos frente a él… Helga tenía una postura desafiante, que quizás no habría adoptado en otro momento… Pero esa mañana era diferente al resto:_

_-Señor Richards…- Lo llamó uno de los empleados… Arthie solo ladeó la cabeza._

_-Este no es el mejor momento Marko. No quiero interrupciones…_

_-Pero se trata de algo urgente…- Insistió el joven y la pareja enarcó las cejas:_

_-__**No queremos interrupciones!...-**__ Exclamaron al unísono… El hombre se tapó los oídos acercando un comunicado:_

_-Es sobre un citatorio de los tribunales de la ciudad…_

_Arthie se sorprendió frunciendo el entrecejo… Helga tomó asiento._

_Al leer lo que decía el mensaje… La cara del pelinegro se desdibujó completamente… Puso un gesto que a Helga la sorprendió: Arthie era muy tranquilo, era extraño verlo enfadarse…_

_-Adelante…- Murmuró el pelinegro, tomándose la frente y pensando en lo imbécil que había sido… El mundo pareció dar un vuelco…_

_Helga se puso de pie, acercándose…_

_-Qué sucede…? Arthie…_

_Pero cuando observó lo que decía el enunciado… Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho por el impacto… La rubia sostuvo el comunicado entre sus manos, mientras un hombre bastante robusto, de traje y gafas oscuras, se acercaba a Arthie, después de que éste lo hiciera pasar._

_El pelinegro se notaba muy indignado y a punto del colapso… Se dirigió a Helga, que leía el citatorio al juzgado de Hillwood, por un caso de corrupción, estafas y coimas._

_-Espérame aquí, Helga… Y tranquila, esto no pasa de un terrible malentendido…- Dijo Arthur sonriendo con cordialidad, y saliendo de su despacho con aquel hombre, mientras le hacía un gesto de enfado._

_Helga se quedó meditando unos instantes… Pensó en salir de allí, y hablar con Phoebe sobre todo lo que había sucedido aquel día: escuchar a su amiga, siempre la centraba de nuevo en sus ideas._

_De repente, y casi por casualidad, algo en el escritorio de Arthur llamó su atención._

_Un mapa… Y no cualquier mapa: era un dibujo bien trazado de San Lorenzo (algo que no le era extraño), pero lo que si… En él había muchas señales, muchas marcas y nombres, como si se tratara de la búsqueda de un tesoro perdido…. Observó la cámara de seguridad, y en un gesto que simulaba ser distraído, la apagó rebobinándola…_

_Tomó el mapa, pensando en algo que le había contado cierto rubio de ojos verdes, una noche de amor:_

"_Las piedras yacen incrustadas en las rocas. Por años han tomado la energía del rio San Juan, hasta transformarse en las luminosas joyas que son ahora. Y así somos nosotros… Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y podemos ser mejores personas gracias a que nos moldeamos mutuamente"_

_Antes de que la cámara de seguridad de la oficina volviera a grabar habitualmente, tomó un mapa cualquiera de la gran biblioteca, y lo reemplazó por el que se había llevado. No sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Quizás había sido el instinto, o quizás… Muchas cosas no encajaban._

_-Y a mí qué me importa por qué demonios no pudieron cumplir con su trabajo?...- Escuchó al entreabrir la puerta y notar a un casi violento Arthur golpear la pared, tomándose los cabellos…- Acaso tienes idea de lo que sucederá si ese tipo se aparece nuevamente en Hillwood?... Nos tenemos que asegurar, que nadie sepa una palabra al respecto…_

_El hombre al que le estaba gritando, se aproximó en un tono confidencial y le dijo:_

_-Descuide jefe… Ninguno hablará… El susto que se llevaron fue más que suficiente._

_Arthur lo tomó de la camisa, en respuesta:_

_-No me interesa el resto. Te recuerdo que tienen solo un día para solucionarlo... Aunque esté custodiado por su seguridad, encuéntrenlo y elimínenlo!..._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

A este punto, la cara de Arthur se había perturbado… Sus rasgos nobles y leves se volvieron duros, mirando a la rubia, como lo haría cualquiera que se sintiera traicionado. Arnold bajó la cabeza, notando que ella tenía más decisión que nunca:

El abogado de Arthur se acomodó la corbata bajo la habladuría constante de la sala y tomó agua. El juez solo acalló a los presentes:

-**Orden!… Orden!…-** Pidió mientras quienes presenciaban el juicio, notaban las miradas comunicativas de Helga y Arnold… El rubio parecía disconforme con algo, y Helga solo asentía haciéndole notar que no cedería…

-Era nuestra única salida, Arnold…- Le murmuró Gerald notando la preocupación en la cara del rubio…- Helga tiene que hablar. Ahora las cosas tomarán otro rumbo. El abogado tendrá que negociar la sentencia…

Arnold rodó los ojos:

-No! Si no toman en cuenta la prueba, lo único que lograremos será que Arthur aceche a Helga… Dios…- Dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

De un salto, el abogado de Arthur se puso de pie…

-Ese material puede ser confiscado para otro caso… Pero creí que se le había recordado a la fiscal O'Conner que solo tratara los asuntos pertinentes a este juicio…- Se quejó en cuanto al documento de prueba… Helga se aproximó al micrófono:

-Si el mapa que es una prueba contundente no es suficiente, esto será útil…- Dijo entregándole a la fiscal, una especie de chip que sacó de su bolsillo…- Allí encontrarán todos los movimientos que Arthur Roberts registró en sus cuentas ilegales, con sustituciones de varios nombres… Pueden comprobarlo, y cada conjunto de estafas los llevará a la suma que no se utilizó en el ayuntamiento en la compra de materiales…- Dijo la rubia, mientras presentes de la sala, ya comenzaban a abuchear a Arthur.

Arnold, Gerald y todos los que estaban al tanto, estaban igual de impactados… Nadie se esperaba esa evidencia! Arthur miraba a Arnold y a Helga respirando pausadamente y abriendo la mandíbula de par en par, mientras comprendía que fue lo que sucedió…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_-Y vas a dejar que un intruso nos robe todo la felicidad que es nuestra?...- Indagó notando lo silenciosa que se ponía Helga, entonces…- Dejarás que alguien más se quede con todo lo que soñamos?..._

_Unos segundos de silencio, en los que ella solo se abrazó a sí misma contemplando como caían unas hojas en un árbol cercano… Arnold la miró esperando una respuesta:_

_-__**Helga?...-**__ Insistió con terror, al ver los enormes ojos azules, con una determinación por la cual no se retractaría… La respuesta estaba clara a la vista, y él solo bajó los ojos con nostalgia…_

_La rubia lo pensó unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar…_

_-Por qué no me despertaste el día que te fuiste?... No querías que fuera contigo, por eso…- Preguntó y aseguró débilmente - Habías prometido tan solo un par de horas antes, que a d-dónde f-fuera…_

_Por más que lo intentó, Helga no pudo completar lo que quería decir…_

_Arnold subió los ojos con rapidez, y notó que ella hacía un rápido movimiento con la palma de la mano sobre su rostro, para secarse una lágrima que le rondaba. _

_-Es verdad. No quería que fueras conmigo… No voy a negar eso.- Respondió firme, notando que ella lo miraba con más tristeza aún…- Era muy peligroso, y asistir a ese problema había sido __**mi**__ decisión… No tenías que lidiar con algo que solo podía lastimarte!... No quería que nada malo te sucediera!… Finalmente, volvíamos a estar juntos y sentía que tenía tanto que perder si ibas conmigo…_

_Ella lo detuvo, exasperándose con toda esa aclaración:_

_-__**Al menos, no seas hipócrita**__!... No lo hiciste, porque no tuviste las __**agallas**__, de decirme que no me querías detrás de ti… Admítelo cabeza de balón!... Siempre te fastidió que estuviera molestándote y siguiéndote sin darte paz!... Bien podías afrontar todas esas locas aventuras tú solo… Para qué me querías a mi? Yo he sido la única que te ha necesitado! - Insistió firme, notando que él se aproximaba a ella y la miraba igual de dolorido por tener que estar discutiendo, y lastimándose mutuamente cuando los dos solo se querían…_

_-Entiéndelo… Sin ti, ya nada me importa! No quise que me siguieras, porque era arriesgarte y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a eso!... Esto no era parecido a lo que afrontamos cuando éramos unos niños: esto era algo grave, con gente que no tendría piedad!...- Explicó haciendo una pausa, y notando el gesto obstinado que le hacía la rubia…- Helga cuando rescatamos a mis padres, tuvimos ayuda: la gente de Ojos Verdes estaba siguiéndonos el rastro y cuidándonos en el camino… Ahora estaban prisioneros! Te das cuenta que es una locura lo que hicimos y la suerte que tuvimos en ese entonces? Karl desapareció aquel día!… Nos mantuvieron encerrados y escapamos de milagro! - Le explicó el rubio, suplicándole con los ojos que le creyera… Helga solo lo observó cruzándose de brazos:_

_-Y qué diablos te hace pensar idiota, que te hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo? Sabes por qué lo logramos cuando teníamos diez años? Porque lo hicimos juntos!...- Respondió tajante e hiriente, con hostilidad… Luego preguntó algo, con un hilo de voz…- Siempre voy a estar en segundo plano, verdad?_

_Arnold la observó unos instantes en silencio…_

_-No… Eres lo primordial para mí. A tal punto, que me aterra saber que pueda pasarte algo…- Murmuró notando que ella suavizaba su expresión…- Te conozco, y no importan las apariencias: sé que puedes pretender que nada ni nadie te afecta o podría provocar bondad en ti, pero lo cierto es, que te apasionas y vives intensamente. Deseo que seas muy feliz, por más que no estés a mi lado… Porque yo te amaré por el resto de mi vida._

_Le dijo generando un tiempo en el que ambos se miraban, como si no fueran necesarias más palabras… En ese momento, el silencio estaba hablando, y los vistazos que se dirigían mutuamente eran suficientes. Finalmente, Arnold se animó a hablar otra vez:_

_-Arthur no es una buena persona y no quiero que te lastimen…_

_Pero ella aún se limitaba a decir algo al respecto, y Arnold tomó valor:_

_-La respuesta está más que clara… Pero aún si, necesito saber… Qué sientes por mi?..._

_Arnold hubiera dado cualquier cosa, por oírla gritarle que lo amaba como en Industrias Futuro hacía varios años atrás… Que ella solo lo dijera allí, lo dijera en voz alta explicándoselo con locura! Sin embargo, lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, fue el sonido de unos pájaros que pasaban cerca y las bocinas de unos autos…_

_Arnold asintió, poniéndose de pie…_

_-Entiendo…- Dijo dando por finalizado un amor con la más honda de las tristezas. Aceptando la derrota y marchándose lentamente de ese lugar, antes de quebrarse frente a ella…_

_Una mano tomó la suya y lo detuvo… Helga lo miraba a los ojos, pidiéndole que se quedara. Volvió a sentarse, mientras la notaba bastante pensativa todavía:_

_-Soy un caso perdido… Pero te creo.- Dijo la rubia emitiendo un suspiro y notando la mirada expectante de él, quien después de escuchar eso, sonrió._

_Había sufrido mucho con su partida, y era verdad que estaba más enojada que nunca… Pero también era verdad que lo seguía amando. Cuando era una niña, la forma de llamar la atención de Arnold, era torturándolo con inocentes bromas (a veces no tanto), y lanzándole decenas de bolitas de papel por día. Ahora siendo una mujer, las formas de hacerle notar que existía habían cambiado, pero tenían el mismo significado: atraer su atención. Esa fue la razón por la que había aceptado casarse, esa era la razón por la cual había anunciado su compromiso en la radio… Y por la que el día anterior, cuando le hizo la entrevista al "desconocido" embajador, había mencionado las manifestaciones que se realizarían con el objetivo de conservar el Teatro Circular, en la plaza Central de Hillwood, donde Arnold se había acercado mostrando que de hecho, la notaba. Y más que eso… Una vez más volteaba a verla, como lo hacía cuando ambos eran compañeros de clases._

_Helga apretó los puños, notando que él la miraba, esperando a que hablara:_

_-Arnold… Acaso tienes idea de cómo me siento?... Si es verdad lo que me dices de Arthur, por qué no confiaste en mi? Deberías haber venido, y contármelo antes que a cualquiera! Yo te hubiera ayudado!...- Le recriminó, mientras él ladeaba la cabeza con ánimos notando que realmente era muy afortunado por tener a Helga. Probablemente, otra persona le hubiera dado la espalda en ese tipo de situación._

_-Cómo hacerlo?... Estabas todo el tiempo a su lado!... Si te lo decía e intentabas enfrentarlo, cómo protegerte entonces?... Podía desviar su ira conmigo, hacia ti… Fue por eso que mi única opción fue recurrir a nuestros amigos: Gerald y Phoebe me ayudaron todo este tiempo… Siempre estaré en deuda con ellos.- Aseguró tomando las manos de ella, entre las suyas… _

_Helga bajó la cabeza, meditando algo. Todavía se encontraba demasiado impactada por todo lo que Arnold le había contado… Si bien el cariño hacia Arthur, jamás había logrado superar el amor por Arnold, Helga realmente lo quería mucho. A tal punto, que el enamoramiento en cierto momento, casi sucedió… Ahora estaba feliz, porque no hubiera sido de ese modo. Y por otro lado, se sentía la reina de los inocentes por haber creído lo primero que le había dicho un impostor!_

_-Eso quiere decir que… Rayos! Todo encaja!… El mapa que encontré…- Susurró la rubia para sí misma, y él enarcó una ceja sin comprender…_

_-De qué hablas?..._

_Helga sonrió de lado, mirándolo a los ojos:_

_-Sé cómo probar lo que hizo… Y si Arthur es tan canalla como dices, lo mejor será que le sigamos la corriente… _

_Arnold la miró esperando una aclaración:_

_-Una vez ya actuamos juntos en una obra, no?...- Preguntó ella, mientras el rubio asentía…- No podemos levantar sospechas. Tendrán que renacer Romeo y Julieta, pero esta vez… Peleados.- Finalizó, mientras Arnold le sonreía de igual manera, y la abrazaba dándole las gracias por creerle, a pesar de todo… Desde ese entonces, fingirían que seguían distanciados._

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

Helga clavó su mirada en Arthur… No se podría descifrar cuál de los dos lucía más enojado y temerario posible… Sin embargo, si Helga tenía alguna duda con respecto a hacer lo que hizo, quedó disipada en el acto…

_After all that you put me through,_

_**Después de todo lo que me has hecho,**_

_You think I'd despise you…_

_**Piensas que te despreciaría…**_

_But in the end I wanna thank you,_

_**Pero al final, quiero agradecerte,**_

_'Cause you've made me that much stronger!_

_**¡Porque me hiciste mucho más fuerte!**_

…_**.**_

_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true_

_**Cuando pensé que te conocía, creyendo que eras sincero…**_

_Guess I… I couldn't trust, called your bluff time is up._

_**Supongo que yo… Yo no podía confiar, tu tiempo de fanfarronería ha terminado.**_

_Cause I've had enough!_

_**¡Porque he tenido suficiente!**_

_You were there by my side, always down for the ride_

_**Tú estabas ahí a mi lado, siempre listo para el paseo**_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames _

_**Pero tu gozoso paseo simplemente se hundió en llamas**_

_´Cause your greed sold me out in shame._

_**Porque tu avaricia me agotó de vergüenza.**_

…_**.**_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_**Después de todo el robo y el engaño, probablemente pensarás que guardo resentimiento hacia ti**_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_**Pero uh uh, oh no, estás equivocado**_

_´Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know_

_**Porque si no hubiese sido por todo lo que intentaste hacer, no sabría**_

_Just how capable I am to pull through_

_**Cuánto soy capaz de reponerme**_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_**Así que quiero decir gracias**_

_Cause it…_

_**Porque…**_

…_**.**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_**Me hace mucho más fuerte**_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_**Me hace trabajar un poco más duro**_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_**Me hace mucho más sabia**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí ¡una luchadora!**_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_**Me hizo aprender un poco más rápido**_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_**Hizo mi piel un poco más dura**_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_**Me hace mucho más lista**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí, ¡una luchadora!**_

…_**.**_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing_

_**Nunca vi venir, todas tus puñaladas por la espalda**_

_Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game._

_**Solo para que pudieras sacar ventaja en algo bueno, antes de que pudiera notar tu juego.**_

_I heard you're going round play, the victim now_

_**Escuché que vas por ahí jugando a la víctima, ahora**_

_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

_**Pero ni siquiera creas que soy la culpable**_

_´Cause you dug your own grave_

_**Porque tú cavaste tu propia tumba.**_

_After all of the fights and the lies, ´cause you're wanting to haunt me_

_**Después de todas las peleas, las mentiras, quieres lastimarme**_

_But that won´t work anymore, no more,_

_**Pero eso ya no funcionará, no más,**_

_It's over!_

_**¡Se terminó!**_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_**Porque si no fuera por todas tus torturas**_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_

_**No sabría cómo ser así ahora, y nunca echarme atrás**_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_**Así que quiero decir gracias**_

_Cause it…_

_**Porque…**_

…_**.**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_**Me hace mucho más fuerte**_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_**Me hace trabajar un poco más duro**_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_**Me hace mucho más sabia**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí ¡una luchadora!**_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_**Me hizo aprender un poco más rápido**_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_**Hizo mi piel un poco más dura**_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_**Me hace mucho más lista**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí, ¡una luchadora!**_

…_**.**_

_How could this man I thought I knew…_

_**¿Cómo pudo este hombre que creí que conocía…**_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_**Terminar siendo tan injusto, tan cruel?**_

_Could only see the good in you…_

_**¿Solo podía ver lo bueno en ti…**_

_Pretend not to know the truth?_

_**Fingiendo no saber la verdad?**_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_**Intentaste ocultar tus mentiras, disfrazándote**_

_Through living in denial_

_**Viviendo en la negación**_

_But in the end you'll see…_

_**Pero al final verás que…**_

_YOU-WONT-STOP-ME!_

_**¡TÚ- NO- ME- DETENDRÁS!**_

…_**.**_

_I am a fighter and I_

_**Soy una luchadora y yo**_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_**No voy a detenerme**_

_There is no turning back_

_**No hay vuelta atrás**_

_I've had enough!_

_**¡He tenido suficiente!**_

…_**.**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_**Me hace mucho más fuerte**_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_**Me hace trabajar un poco más duro**_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_**Me hace mucho más sabia**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí ¡una luchadora!**_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_**Me hizo aprender un poco más rápido**_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_**Hizo mi piel un poco más dura**_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_**Me hace mucho más lista**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí, ¡una luchadora!**_

…_**.**_

_You thought I would forget…_

_**Pensaste que olvidaría…**_

_But I remembered_

_**Pero yo recuerdo**_

_Cause I remembered_

_**Porque yo recuerdo**_

_I remembered!_

_**¡Yo recuerdo!**_

_You thought I would forget…_

_**Pensaste que olvidaría…**_

_I remembered_

_**Yo recuerdo**_

_Cause I remembered_

_**Porque yo recuerdo**_

_I remembered!_

_**¡Yo recuerdo!**_

…_**.**_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_**Me hace mucho más fuerte**_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_**Me hace trabajar un poco más duro**_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_**Me hace mucho más sabia**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí ¡una luchadora!**_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_**Me hizo aprender un poco más rápido**_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_**Hizo mi piel un poco más dura**_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_**Me hace mucho más lista**_

_So thanks for making me a fighter!_

_**Así que gracias por hacer de mí, ¡una luchadora!**_

**Continuará…**

Holaaaa!... Huy! No se lo esperaban o sí?... Que Arnold y Helga, en realidad estuvieran aliados después de su conversación?... Jajaja!... Bueno, la vida es una caja de sorpresas!... Aquí se aclararon un par de asuntos más, para los que todavía no estaban conformes con las respuestas. En el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos el veredicto… Nos vemos pronto! Lamento la tardanza, estoy disfrutando mucho las vacaciones de verano, que realmente mentiría si no dijera que fue por pura vagancia, flojera o como quieran llamarle! Jajaja!... Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año!... Felicidades!... Gracias por todos los comentarios, y sobre las intenciones de quienes quieren conversar en otro espacio, con gusto me pondré en contacto!... Nos vemos!… La canción es de Christina Aguilera. Suerte!


	12. Locuras por amor

Finalmente el día en que se conocería el veredicto del juicio había llegado… Toda la ciudad, y la mayoría de los involucrados en el asunto se encontraban allí…

Gerald observó a Arnold más tenso que nunca… Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, mientras el rubio observaba a Helga, quien solo dirigía su mirada profunda a Arthur…

_**Flashbaack…**_

_A unas pocas cuadras del desarmadero de la ciudad, un auto del FBI estacionó cerca de un callejón que iba a parar a un basurero… Del auto bajó un hombre de piel oscura, cabello negro, y ojos cafés intensos. Caminó por el callejón deteniéndose y bajándose las gafas oscuras, para asegurarse si ese era el lugar que le habían indicado. Se tensó en el acto, al sentir un ruido como si se tratase del golpeteo casi hueco de unos pasos. Enarcó una ceja, caminando silenciosamente, y rosando su arma con los dedos. Esperó a que la figura saliera a la luz… Fue entonces cuando golpeó con su puño izquierdo al hombre en harapos que intentaba acercársele… El sujeto intentó tomarlo de los brazos, y el agente tuvo que implementar otra maniobra para quitárselo de encima…_

_-Gerald!...- Lo llamó el hombre, intentando detenerlo, y aplicando presión en sus movimientos… El pelinegro se sorprendió… El hombre en harapos parecía conocerlo, y su forma de pelear se lo hizo muy familiar…_

_-Gerald, soy yo!...- Gritó el hombre, mientras el moreno lo acorralaba contra la pared, y solo entonces, notaba unos ojos verdes intensos… Lo soltó en el acto, mientras el harapiento se tomaba el rostro._

_-Arnold?...- Preguntó el moreno incrédulo, casi sin reconocer al que era su amigo…- Eres tú?...- Le preguntó notando el corte de cabello distinto, el tono bronceado más dorado aún, y su atuendo…- Por qué no me advertiste antes de que te diera semejante golpiza?...- Cuestionó bajo la mirada pesada de Arnold, quién rodó los ojos…_

_-Hacía años que no probaba tu izquierda, Gerald!...- Dijo recordando algunas peleas tontas de la adolescencia con su mejor amigo. Sonrió un poco, tocándose el labio y haciendo un gesto de ardor…- Si… Soy yo. Creo…_

_El pelinegro lo observó de arriba abajo, tomándose la frente…-Qué haces aquí en la ciudad?... Viejo, habíamos quedado en que me dejarías investigar a este tipo antes de aparecerte!... Te das cuenta el peligro que corres, disfrazado de vagabundo así?...- Preguntó observando a su amigo, y sin poder evitar reír…- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!...- Mencionó bajo la mirada irónica de Arnold, quien hizo un gesto y detrás de los escombros y demás, aparecieron varias personas armadas que al parecer, venían con él…_

_-Sí, si… Lo sé. No vine solo, estoy escoltado.- Explicó bajo la mirada petrificada de Gerald quien solo le sonrió a los hombres que lo observaban, e hizo un gesto con la mano de saludo…- No quería asustarte, aunque saliera al revés. No podía permanecer ni un día más lejos!... Estoy harto de estar escondido en las sombras mientras Arthur engatusa a todos!- Exclamó el rubio, en lo que Gerald suspiraba por la necedad de Arnold…_

_-Por eso te pedí que confiaras en mí y en el departamento del FBI!- Mencionó tomando aire y mirando al rubio con una pose distraída… Gerald era un agente del FBI, y así también, el único conocedor de qué había sucedido en San Lorenzo el tiempo que Arnold estuvo lejos, marchándose repentinamente. Nadie podía enterarse de nada. Arthur había logrado salir despegado de todo ese asunto, y tenían que encontrar la manera de lograr llevarlo a juicio, con la intención de que el juzgado se convenciera de que se trataba de un criminal peligroso, y así aceptaran llevar el caso a California._

_-Dices que quieres participar en la investigación?...- Indagó el pelinegro, bajo el asentimiento de Arnold…- De acuerdo, te enterarás de lo que hemos estado averiguando: el sujeto propone unir a Kindom con Hillwood en un puente mal diagramado. Al parecer, hay negocios detrás, pero… Aún no pudimos dar con el hallazgo de nada que pueda incriminarlo…- Finalizó Gerald bajo la mirada algo perdida del rubio…_

_-Tengo que admitir que tenías razón. No va a detenerse…- Mencionó Arnold, notando la sonrisa algo presumida y astuta del pelinegro._

_-Es cuestión de meterse en la mente de sujetos como Arthur.- Explicó asintiendo bajo la mirada indignada del rubio…- Una vez que le toman el gusto al dinero, es difícil que cambien de actitud. No logró saquear todo en San Lorenzo, pero va a intentarlo donde sea!… Y más si tiene aliados que lo apoyan.- Finalizó Gerald, suspirando un poco… Arnold asintió con prisa, aproximándose a él…_

_-Escucha, no he estado buscándote para saber de Arthur. Tengo que ver a Helga! Tú sabes dónde está?... Fui a su casa, la señora Pataki me recibió y no pareció reconocerme…- Explicó bajo el silencio del pelinegro que lo miraba algo inquieto… Había tanto que Arnold todavía no se esperaba!..._

_-Y no la culpo…- Dijo observando al rubio de arriba abajo… Gerald se pasó una mano por el rostro, buscando las palabras, sin embargo, optó por dilatar la verdad…- Arnold acompáñame, tenemos mucho de qué hablar… _

_**En el departamento de la pareja Johanssen…**_

_Dirigiéndose a la sala del departamento que compartía con su novio… Una sonriente Phoebe, caminaba quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda…_

_-Mi amor… Estoy en casa!...- Dijo dejando las llaves, sobre una mesa pequeña junto al sofá- Fue un día agotador!... Pero no creerás lo que le ocurrió a Francis!... Cuando ingresó a la sala de operaciones, ella…- Relató con un tono animado, hasta llegar al comedor… Se quedó en silencio, mientras un rubio de ojos verdes se ponía de pie, junto al pelinegro que observaba la reacción de Phoebe…_

_-Hola Phoebe… Cómo has estado?...- La saludó Arnold, sonriéndole en un gesto de saludo. Se aproximó a ella… Phoebe solo colocó un gesto de cordialidad, por más que la situación le molestara mucho…_

_-Hola Arnold.- Saludó con la cabeza y luego observó a Gerald…- Yo… Iré a caminar a un rato, comeré afuera esta noche. No me esperes despierto…- Se despidió intentando simular que no le había provocado desagrado tener visitas ese día… Y sobre todo, porque se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que del sujeto que había lastimado a su mejor amiga, de la peor manera..._

_Gerald se mordió los labios, esperándose esa reacción y por su parte Arnold solo bajó la vista-Espera Phoebe!…- Llamó el moreno a su novia, deteniéndola en la puerta -Sé que te marchas porque no quieres ver a Arnold, pero…- Gerald se quedó callado, al ver el gesto colérico que dibujaba Phoebe, por lo que él había dicho…- Creo que deberías quedarte y escuchar su versión de lo que sucedió en verdad- Completó, bajó la mirada dudosa de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos… _

_-Por favor…- Pidió Arnold mirándola, y Phoebe soltó aire aproximándose sin quitar la expresión dura del rostro._

_**Después de unos minutos…**_

_En la sala del comedor todo era silencio… Las tres personas sentadas en la mesa, tenían expresiones muy diferentes en el rostro… Y lo único que se escuchaba, era el sonar de un reloj de madera, que indicaba los segundos que pasaban…_

_-No sé qué decir… - Mencionó Phoebe, levantando su mirada y posándola en Arnold… El rubio se encogió de hombros, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa._

_-Por eso necesito hablar con Helga! Si no volví antes fue por el nombramiento y demás… No esperaba que me eligieran embajador de los intereses de la gente de Ojos Verdes! El representarlos y todo lo que implica, ha sido increíble, pero muy exhaustivo. Y los mercenarios que envió Arthur, provocaron innumerables destrozos! Más de la mitad de la población cayó enferma….- Contó con un tono cansado y ansioso…- Se consideran seres libres. Prefieren la muerte a estar encerrados en una celda. Y el hecho de aprisionarlos, provocó que la mayoría se deprimiera y… se dejara vencer- Finalizó bajo otro silencio que demostraba lo acongojados que estaban Gerald y Phoebe… La pelinegra se revolvió los cabellos, con un gesto estático…_

_-Y tus padres? Miles y Stella… Qué fue lo que…?_

_Arnold solo asintió con calma.-Descuida, ellos tan bien. Están en las misiones encargándose de todo, mientras estoy aquí. Escapamos Fernando, mis padres y yo… Karl intentó huir el primer día que nos aprisionaron. Nadie supo más nada con respecto a él y a su esposa….- Dijo jugando con sus manos, mientras Gerald y Phoebe se miraban, y ninguno se atrevía a decir nada…_

_-Las autoridades de San Lorenzo, estuvieron de acuerdo con que volviera a Hillwood y lograra atrapar a Arthur en su propio juego. Solo quieren que pague por lo que hizo, piden un juicio justo.- Prosiguió el rubio, mientras Gerald se aclaraba un poco la garganta y Phoebe se levantaba a buscar una copa, y tomar un poco de agua del grifo…_

_-Fui a buscar a Helga a su casa, y me enteré que ya no vive más allí…- Dijo el rubio, notando las actitudes y el silencio de la pareja…- Les suplico que me digan dónde está! No me importa lo que encuentre, solo quiero hablar con ella…- les pidió mientras Phoebe y Gerald se miraban…- Necesito hablar con ella._

_Fue entonces cuando Phoebe se atrevió a hablar:_

_-No sé si Helga quiera verte… Entiendo lo que sucedió, pero aún si, no se justifica lo que hiciste!... Ha sufrido mucho y finalmente ahora que estaba logrando salir adelante…- Murmuró lo último, tomándose la frente. Realmente la entristecía que en todo ese tiempo, Helga hubiera estado al lado de un patán!_

_Arnold la miró, y notó lo nerviosa y extraña que se ponía Phoebe, de repente…_

_-Hay algo que no están diciéndome…- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Gerald también…- Qué sucede?... Phoebe, no tengo esperanzas con Helga. Sé que probablemente debe haber encontrado a alguien más y esa idea ronda por mi cabeza todos los días… Pero la amo!... Y quiero que sepa, que si me fui, no fue porque me olvidé de lo nuestro…- Pidió, mientras Phoebe solo se sentaba otra vez, y Gerald soltaba aire…_

_-Amigo…- Dijo clavando su mirada en el rubio, como quien va a dar una terrible noticia…- Helga y Arthur están juntos hace un tiempo…_

_Arnold no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que le habían dicho… Parecía que Gerald había arrojado una bomba, sin darle posibilidades de nada…_

_-Qué?...- Preguntó en un gemido, mientras uno de los tantos hombres que lo custodiaban aparecía en la sala, y preguntaba si estaba todo bien. Gerald le hizo un gesto a Phoebe de que luego le explicaría… _

_El rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente, y a Gerald no le costó descifrar hacia dónde se dirigía… Lo tomó del brazo:_

_-__**Arnold!…-**__ Lo llamó, mientras el cegado rubio solo se soltaba y daba zancadas a la puerta… Gerald lo siguió, colocándose delante…- Préstame atención… Tienes que ser frio en esto. __**Mírame!... Si te apareces ahora, Arthur solo se pondrá en guardia y es lo que menos nos conviene... Si queremos tenerlo en nuestras manos, es mejor que no sepa de dónde vino el golpe!…**_

_Arnold solo se soltó con violencia…_

_-__**Gerald, fue lo primero que tendrías que haberme dicho!..**__.- Reclamó empujándolo y pronunciando cada palabra, como si le aberrara…- __**Sabías que ese tipo era un canalla!... Te pregunté cientos de veces por Helga!... Cómo quieres que me controle?... Eras la única persona en la que confiaba y no dijiste nada!...-**__ Reclamó aumentando la voz… Gerald solo gritó de igual manera:_

_-__**Y puedes enfadarte ahora conmigo, pero ambos sabemos que eso no acorralará a este tipo!... Puedes quedarte y luchar por todo lo que Arthur te arrebató o… Irte y perderlo en cuestión de segundos!...**_ _**Tú decides!**_

_Arnold intentó serenarse y se apoyó contra la pared… Observó a Gerald, quien lo miraba esperando su respuesta…_

_Phoebe apareció detrás de ellos…_

_-Hay una forma, en la que puedes oír a Helga.- Mencionó débilmente, intentando conciliar la situación…- Arnold, quédate…- Pidió la morena, observando como el mortificado rubio se colocaba erguido y asentía, siguiéndola hacia el interior del departamento…_

_Phoebe encendió la radio de la sala, donde los guardaespaldas estaban bajo el pedido del embajador…_

_-Me agrada en verdad, pero cuando estamos en una cita no puedo opinar. Habla todo el tiempo!… Dice cosas interesantes, pero aún así… No sé cómo pedirle que se calle, sin que me regañe ni se ofenda. Comprenden a lo que me refiero?... - Se oía la voz de un hombre en la radio, que puso a Arnold atento… Una voz femenina que parecía chistar, lo interrumpió:_

_-Te tocó el clásico pajarraco que vive enjaulado y cada vez que abre la boca, no es para cantar… Solo para quejarse!...- La voz fuerte y animada de Helga, hizo que el rubio se aproximara más a la radio mientras reía con ilusión… Los guardaespaldas que estaban en la sala, también rieron…_

_-Escucha Darren, cuando hable demasiado, intenta desviar el tema… Si cada vez que tocas otro asunto, solo lo invierte para ver lo malo en ti, en tu lugar, correría despavorido lo más lejos que pudieras de esa mujer!… - Otra voz masculina opinó, mientras Helga reía junto a otra mujer…_

_-En tu caso, te anotarías para una maratón, no es así Martin?... Jajaja!...- Mencionó la rubia riendo en su programa, junto a las dos personas que conducían con ella…_

_Arnold sonrió ladeando la cabeza… Desde ese día, todas las tardes a la misma hora, se sentaba a escuchar la voz de Helga, que saludaba a la ciudad en alguna parte…_

_**Fin de Flashbaack…**_

-De pie…- Pidió el juez y Arthur se puso de pie, junto a su abogado… Los murmullos de las personas que conocían a Arthur, Helga, Arnold y el resto de los que habían dado testimonio, no cesaba…

Arnold desvió unos instantes la mirada, por el llamado de Phoebe… Detrás de él, notó a sus padres, presenciando el juicio y mirándolos con esa sonrisa entre afligida e inquieta al igual que la gran mayoría… El rubio enarcó las cejas, al reconocer a Fernando mirando al estrado con decisión… Y a su lado, a Karl y su esposa esperando la resolución… Hubo un par de miradas que lo decían todo. Arnold sonrió al notar que Karl estaba bien… El moreno le sonrió en respuesta.

-Por el cargo de estafas, coimas, sabotajes a la obra y los empleados de la ciudad que trabajaban con el señor Arthur Steven Roberts, el jurado declara al acusado…- Inició el juez, observando a los jurados de pie… Una mujer de cabello castaño, respondió…

-Inocente…

La ola de comentarios creció, mientras Arnold apretaba los puños a igual que un indignadísimo Gerald… Helga solo bajó los ojos mordiéndose los labios, riéndose irónicamente por la propia corrupción en la justicia!...

Arthur observó de reojo a su abogado, con una sonrisa de lado… El hombre se acomodó el traje, dispuesto a marcharse…

-En cuanto al cargo de cuentas ilegales y estafas se declara al acusado…- Mencionó el juez, mirando por encima de sus gafas… La mujer representante del jurado, finalizó…

_-Culpable…_

Dijo bajo un nuevo murmullo general… Todos levantaron la vista:

-Las cuentas ilegales son un delito que debería ser tomado con otro tipo de jerarquía… Por eso recomendamos que el caso pase a ser internacional y sea juzgado en California. -Finalizó la castaña, mientras Arthur hablaba con su abogado y le hacía gestos a otros hombres más…

-Se realizará un consenso con las autoridades de Guatemala, porque es un ciudadano norteamericano y por petitorio de su abogado, lo juzgaremos en los Estados Unidos. Hasta entonces, Arthur Roberts, estará detenido en Hillwood…-Finalizó, bajo el asentimiento del juez…

Arnold volteó abrazar a su mejor amigo, quien le daba golpes en el hombro, festejando la deliberación del juicio… Phoebe abrazó a Arnold, mientras una pendiente Helga lo miraba desde el otro lado de la sala, sonriendo de par en par… Cuánto amaba a Arnold!... Esa sería otra de las tantas veces, que había hecho algo por el rubio para verlo así de feliz!...

En la salida, y esquivando la llegada de los medios, Arnold se dirigió hacia sus padres y los abrazó emitiendo un suspiro de alguien quien había estado agonizando, y ahora volvía poco a poco, a la vida!...

-Ya pasó hijo… Todo ese infierno se terminó! Haz luchado como un verdadero guerrero que solo busca el bien para los suyos, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti…- Le murmuró su madre, mientras sus amigos se aproximaban a él…

-Arnold…- Mencionó Fernando, mientras el rubio lo miraba esperando la aclaración…- Eres mi amigo… Lamento haberme portado como lo hice, pero Arthur había amenazado a todos los que quiero… Sé que nada de lo que te diga, puede revertir lo que he hecho… Voy a presentarme a ese juicio, y daré mi declaración.- Dijo el hombre, disculpándose por el tiempo en que Gerald y Arnold habían tardado en convencerlo…

-Entiendo…- Dijo Arnold asintiendo con una sonrisa…- No hay rencores… Esto es por la gente, Fernando. Y por nosotros y por nuestras familias… Cuando declares, también lo harás por ti…- Mencionó abrazándose con el hombre, y también con Karl y su esposa…

Arthur era llevado hacia la patrulla que lo esperaba para su pronto traslado… Los medios de la prensa, fotógrafos y demás se acercaron lo más que pudieron para sacar fotografías. Un barullo a todo sonido, se acrecentaba antes los insultos, ante los abucheos y los reclamos de la gente que había seguido a Arthur Roberts y se sentían defraudados, y con un retorcijón en el estómago por tanta corrupción…. Acompañados de un furioso Bob Pataki.

Lo último que sucedió, pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta aunque fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al subir a Arthur a la patrulla, el pelinegro divisó a Arnold entre la multitud, riendo y hablando amenamente… Una absorta Helga contempló la escena desde las escaleras… Presenció muerta de miedo como Arthur golpeaba a los policías y tomaba el auto en sus manos… Al ver a Arnold perdido a lo lejos, y la expresión en el rostro de Arthur, sintió el corazón salirse de su pecho y latir desesperado a mil por hora…

Corrió delante de la patrulla…

Los alaridos de la gente, provocaron que todo el mundo volteara a ver qué ocurría…

**-Arthur! Es a mí a quien quieres… Aquí estoy!...- **Gritó la rubia temblando y levantando las manos…

Todos se quedaron petrificados sin reacción posible… Fue tan rápido que no hubo segundos para comprender qué ocurría…

A Arnold se le aflojaron las piernas, viéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando por el pronto impacto…

-No…- Casi gimió el rubio al ver como Arthur pisaba a fondo el acelerador para dar con ella…

Lo próximo que se sintió, fue un zumbido de un choque, con un chillido de dos autos a máxima velocidad…

El auto que había tomado Arthur había sido embestido por un auto blanco que salía del estacionamiento, y su distraído conductor, había enviado a la patrulla de policía a estrellarse contra las columnas del tribunal de Hillwood…

Helga se resbaló del impacto, y la mayoría se aproximó hacia donde había ocurrido el accidente.

Arnold corrió con todo lo que le daban las piernas alcanzando una capacidad que en otras situaciones seguramente no adquiriría. Gerald enarcó una ceja corriendo detrás de él…- Eugene…- Murmuró ladeando la cabeza tan impactado y nervioso como el resto, al notar quién había sido el que por un descuido, los había salvado a todos!

-**Helga!...-** La llamó un perturbado Bob Pataki, llegando junto a la rubia y observándola… Sonrió extendiéndole la mano y abrazándola en el acto…- Mi pequeña… Estás bien?...- Le preguntó, bajo el asentimiento de la rubia, quien abrazó a su padre, soltando aire pausadamente…

Arnold llegó junto a Bob Pataki, observando a la muchacha que tenía entre brazos.

Arnold y Helga se miraron sorpresivamente, mientras la rubia era soltada por su padre… Arnold se aproximó, con el impulso de hacer una mirada profesional… Ella lucía asustada, pero se encontraba sana y salva.

-Qué fue lo que se te cruzó por la mente al pararte frente esa a patrulla?... Podría haberte arrollado! … Por qué lo hiciste, eh?... Por qué?...- Dijo Arnold después de unos instantes en los que recobraba el pulso, otra vez respirando profundamente con un tono de angustia en la voz… Y él que había hecho lo imposible para apartarla de todo aquello, en no involucrarla en sus problemas, en mantenerla resguardada…

-Bueno…- Dijo viéndolo mirarla con un gesto entre preocupación y regaño…- Cielos! Rezaba para que el maldito se quedara sin combustible!…- Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la frente, logrando que Arnold medio sonriera… Pero no demasiado, aún sentía el corazón latirle sin cesar…- Y si tenía mala puntería, mejor aún…- Agregó la rubia, mientras él emitía una leve risita y ladeaba la cabeza, por más que no quisiera…- Pensaba en ti. No quería que te hiciera daño…- Confesó sonrojándose un poco y bajando la vista, con algo de timidez…

Pero Arnold no pudo contener el impulso de abrazarla…

-Oh… Helga…- Susurró trayéndola contra sí… La rubia colocó una mueca de ternura… Estaba tan perdida en lo cálido de ese abrazo, que se podía acabar el mundo! Francamente no le importaba!…- Escucha, juega conmigo como quieras, pero nunca más vuelvas a hacer nada como eso… Oíste?... No vuelvas a arriesgarte así otra vez! Si te pasara algo, no sé qué haría…- Dijo mirándola de frente… Volvieron a abrazarse, pero con más tranquilidad.- Eres lo más precioso que tengo…

Helga sonrió… Finalmente estaban juntos!...- Tú también…- Respondió aferrándose más al abrazo.

-Quién hubiera dicho que los infortunios de Eugene servirían de algo, algún día!…- Mencionó Phoebe con su tono sublime, observando al igual que muchas otras personas que habían ido a presenciar el juicio, cómo apresaban a Arthur.

-Llévenselo!…- Exclamó Sid llegando junto Gerald y otros oficiales que lo esposaban… Gerald miró de reojo a Sid, y el hombre aclaró con una sonrisa…- Siempre quise decir eso.

Gerald pasó por al lado de Arnold y Helga y sonrió bajándose las gafas, mientras ambos rubios se abrazaban viendo como Arthie era detenido y llevado por varios hombres…

-Si quieres algo bien hecho, lo tienes que hacer tu mismo… Camina!- Dijo Gerald haciéndole un gesto a Arnold con la mano, quien solo respondió sonriendo…

Mientras tanto, una turba alzaba a Eugene en andas y el colorado reía…

-**Hurras para nuestro héroe! Lo condecoraremos como la nueva figura de la ciudad de Hillwood!-** Anunció un hombre a toda la gente que lo rodeaba…

-**Ehhhh!- **Festejaron todos llevándose a Eugene con ellos… Y sin querer tirándolo en el proceso…

-_Estoy bien_!…- Avisó el hombre pelirrojo, y todos volvieron a levantarlo otra vez, con mucha euforia…

-Y por cierto, no olvidemos a la chica loca que se paró frente a esa patrulla... -Mencionó Helga, captando la atención de Arnold…- Ya escuchaste cabeza de balón, soy una heroína!...- Bromeó tomándolo del cuello… Pero lo que ella había olvidado, es que el contexto era diferente ahora… Y que los medios llegarían alrededor de ambos, en menos de un suspiro…

-Ahora que todo está aclarado embajador… Piensa quedarse en nuestra ciudad?- Preguntó una reportera, y mientras ambos caminaban entre la gente, Arnold observó a Helga, quien rodaba los ojos.

-Por supuesto… Por tiempo indefinido…- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, caminando junto a ella.

Pero la rubia estaba menos que feliz, porque no pudieran tener un momento de privacidad, solos ella y Arnold! Había que hacer algo al respecto!… Le guiñó un ojo a Phoebe (a la que ya la había perdonado, por omitirle la verdad), quien la acompañaba junto con el embajador, que ahora era ovacionado y reconocido por todos los presentes, por su lucha y por su integridad. Phoebe sonrió intentando imaginarse, qué se le estaría pasando por la mente a Helga…

-Ohhh….- Suspiró la rubia dibujando una mueca de estar atravesando un dolor insoportable!... Arnold volteó a verla en el acto, y Phoebe le hizo un gesto de que después la llamara por la noche… Helga sonrió de lado, asintiendo que lo haría…

-Qué sucede, Helga? Te sientes mal?...- Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose junto a ella, mientras la gente de seguridad los reguardaban…

-No lo sé… Creo que me torcí algo… Auuuch!…- Explicó señalando la pierna izquierda… La gente de la prensa se aproximó para preguntar si la rubia estaba bien y demás cuestiones que al mundo de la farándula le importaban…

Arnold se puso en cuclillas para echar un vistazo… Helga llevaba falda, así que si se había quebrado o algo por el estilo, se notaría con más claridad… Sin embargo al acercarse, no vio absolutamente nada más que lo normal… La rubia seguía quejándose, así que preguntó:

-Dónde te duele?... Crees haberte roto una pierna?...

Helga rodó los ojos:

-Tú eres el médico, tu dime!...- Demando quejándose otra vez…- Me duele esta pantorrilla…- Le indicó señalando el lugar. Arnold se acercó e hizo una leve presión…

-Aquí?...

Helga sonrió con astucia, mirándolo de reojo…

-No… Más arriba!… Te señalé el lugar Arnoldo!... Acaso estás ciego? Seguramente tengo un golpe o quizás podría ser peor! Menos mal que no trabajas para la cruz roja!.- Demandó con un tono molesto, y él subió la mano minuciosamente…

La gente de seguridad pidió algo de espacio a la prensa, que retrocedió un poco, dejando respirar a la pareja:

-Lo siento… Aquí es?...- Mencionó Arnold escuchando que ella suspiraba, el rubio enarcó una ceja… Pero Helga protestó, otra vez...

-No!... Más arriba…- Pidió, bajo el rostro de un extrañado Arnold que no veía ni marcas, ni golpes, ni enrojecimiento o nada parecido…

-No parece una contusión…Puede ser una respuesta a los nervios y al stress que hemos atravesado… Luces muy bien…- Le explicó el rubio deslizando una mano por donde ella había indicado.

Helga rió con una expresión traviesa al sentir la caricia…- Más arriba…- Indicó sonriendo, en lo que el médico que la observaba, se sonrojaba de inmediato, comprendiendo la situación… Arnold ladeó la cabeza, viéndose presa una vez más de una persona que se aprovechaba completamente de su consideración!…

Ella colocó una expresión seria y dijo:

-Bueno… Está bien, si dices que no encuentras nada…- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos…- Ahora quita tus manos de allí, no se emocione señor embajador!… Para mi sigue siendo tan solo un extraño!...- Le ordenó mientras Arnold se tomaba la frente y reía… No podía creer cómo seguía cayendo en ese tipo de trucos! El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa pícara, alzando las manos:

-Mi amada amiga puedes estar tranquila… Estás en buenas manos…- Le respondió notando que ella se sonreía desviando la mirada… Se puso de pie, dispuesto a hacer que se apoyara contra su hombro como soporte, para que ambos salieran de allí. Helga lo miró de reojo, con un dejo de ironía:

-Espera un minuto…- Pidió riendo con sarcasmo…- Pensabas hacerme caminar, después del día agitado que tuve hoy?... Qué tipo de cruel insensible eres? Esto es negligencia médica!...- Dijo, mientras Arnold la observaba sin comprender. Ella solo exhaló aire pesadamente, e hizo que la cargara de un pequeño salto…- Así está mejor…- Agregó notando que uno de los guardaespaldas se aproximaba a hacerle el favor al embajador… Ella negó con la mano:- El embajador tiene dos brazos, y créeme ya ha hecho esto antes…

Arnold sonrió asintiéndole al hombre, mientras ella se prendía de su cuello, y caminaban al auto:

-Qué sucederá con nosotros de ahora en adelante?...- Preguntó Arnold sonriendo y viéndola con la vista perdida en el frente. Helga solo se encogió de hombros, y entonces él puso un tono serio: - Me refiero a que… Podrás confiar en mi otra vez, después de todo lo que sucedió?...

La rubia sonrió de lado, y se acercó a su oído…- El embajador es demasiado estructurado y escrupuloso… Qué hay de John, Arnoldo?... Podrías traerlo de vuelta? Al menos era divertido, e intentaba bailar tango!- Dijo Helga con una sonrisa juguetona… Arnold soltó aire con alivio… Sonrió en respuesta por esa locura que insinuaba ella, de lo que parecían ser múltiples personalidades…

-Solo para que sepas…- Prosiguió la rubia- Para mí siempre serás el cabeza de balón, aunque intentes disfrazarlo… Eso nunca podrás cambiarlo! Y solo espero que seas más listo esta vez, y no arruines todo de nuevo!- Anunció con un tono estricto, enarcando una ceja… Pero sus facciones se suavizaron, al sentir que el hombre que la cargaba, le robaba un pequeño beso… Se quedó estática escuchándolo susurrarle al oído…

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso!...- Admitió alegre y optimista por el futuro que les deparaba juntos…- Puedes estar tranquila, no volveré a cometer un error tan estúpido, como dejarte ir…- Afirmó, notando la cara de impacto, casi boquiabierta de Helga… - Y por cierto… John volverá en nuestra noche de bodas!- Finalizó el rubio y enarcó una ceja, con una sonrisa traviesa para ver si lograba una respuesta… Pero Helga solo dibujó una mueca, mientras parecía sumida en sus pensamientos… Arnold rió:

-Logré lo que muchos se proponen… Dejé a la brillante locutora Helga. G. Pataki, sin palabras!... Eso es más grave de lo que parece!... Lo mejor será pasar por un hospital, de vuelta a casa…- Bromeó abriendo la puerta del auto y bajando a Helga, quien se sentó, estática pensando en lo que él había dicho…

Arnold se inclinó…- Me hubiese gustado hacer esto de manera más formal…- Admitió por la ausencia de un anillo… Helga lo miró ensanchando los ojos:- Pero para ser franco, pienso que lo mejor es ser directos: te casarías conmigo, Geraldine?...

Unos instantes de silencio en los que inclusive, los camarógrafos esperaron la respuesta…

Arnold sonrió, notándola demasiado pasmada por la pregunta…- Qué dices, Pinky?...- Preguntó algo nervioso por el tiempo que comenzaba a demorar la respuesta…

Helga sonrió ampliamente, haciéndole un gesto de que se acercara:

-Que todavía no sabes dar un _buen_ _beso_ Tarzán, pero por suerte me tendrás a tu lado el resto de tu vida para que te explique cómo!...- Exclamó tomándolo de la camisa, y empujándolo al auto con ella, mientras le daba una pequeña lección de cómo debía ser un beso, después de todo lo que habían atravesado.

La multitud celebró captando imágenes, mientras el auto se alejaba, con dos rubios que iban besándose y finalmente cerraban una de sus tantas aventuras, como tenía que ser: a los besos!

Todos asistieron al juicio en California contra Arthur Roberts. Fue condenado por varios años de prisión en un caso internacional… Esa fue la última vez que alguien en Hillwood escucharía decir algo acerca de él.

…**.**

Después de un tiempo, en que la alegría los rondara y todo fueran festejos de los seres queridos… Después de formalizar un amor, que en realidad no necesitaba de la prueba de ningún papel, después de todo lo bueno, llegó el momento de decir adiós… Había pasado un año, en el que Arnold había permanecido en Hillwood viviendo con su esposa, y había dejado temporalmente su función de embajador… Pero ahora, lo necesitaban de vuelta, y había que regresar:

-_No hay razón por la que nos enamoramos_…- Decía una rubia de ojos azules, sentada en la sala de locución de la radio, mientras completaba lo que sería un último discurso_…- En el momento que comenzamos a necesitar a una persona a nuestro lado, seguramente nos hemos preguntado: ¿Para qué?... ¿Qué puede aportar de interesante, a diferencia de todos los demás?...-_ Mencionó junto a sus compañeros, y manteniendo la vista fija, en el hombre rubio de ojos verdes que la observaba detrás del vidrio, de pie, escuchando la última transmisión del programa…-_ Bueno, yo he aprendido en este tiempo que cualquiera sea la persona que comparta la vida a nuestro lado, es un compañero, un amigo en el que podemos confiar y que por algo elegimos…-_ Explicó bajo la sonrisa de su esposo, que la miraba hacer gestos con los ojos, mientras hablaba…-_ Aunque no deberíamos olvidarnos que es un compañero, y que precisamente está para eso: para que compartamos la vida… Pero no es __**toda**__ nuestra vida.- _Finalizó Helga entendiendo algo muy importante: la vida siempre sigue, a pesar de lo que ocurra… Arnold había tenido que marcharse, y a pesar de la cruel injusticia que habían vivido, ella había sabido salir adelante por sí misma. Había aprendido que necesitaba tener sus propias vivencias, sus propios proyectos y por eso… Había aceptado la conducción en la radio, que ahora abandonada por un tiempo.

_-Nos harás muchas falta!... Volverás, cierto?... No puedes decirnos que este será tu discurso final!_- Mencionó Annie, su amiga con la que trabaja en la radio hacia prácticamente tres años… Helga sonrió en respuesta, notando que inclusive a Martin se le caían unas lágrimas…

-_Oh vamos, par de cursis!... No me iré para siempre!... Será solo por un tiempo!... Ni sueñen que podrán quedarse con la conducción y deshacerse de mí, tan fácil..._- Explicó mientras el programa se cerraba y la gente del equipo reía. En ese tiempo Helga había hecho muchos amigos, y conocido a personas extraordinarias… Ahora era momento de partir, pero eso no significaba que nunca más volvería al programa!

-_Tenemos un último llamado_…- Dijo Martin sonriendo y observando a una sonrojada Annie, de reojo… De ahora en más estarían solos con la locución, podía ser que finalmente se presentara esa oportunidad que tanto quería con ella!…- _Hola… Si? Tienes algo que preguntarle a Helga en su última transmisión?_

_-Soy toda oídos… Por un rato…-_ Dijo la rubia, riendo…

La voz del otro lado carraspeó:

-_Hola Helga… Es un placer conocerte.-_La voz del otro lado sonaba caprichosa, e irónica - _ Soy Mike… El novio de Mary, o su ex novio!… Porque gracias a todas las tonterías que le has estado diciendo, decidió terminar conmigo sin marcha atrás!…_- Le reclamó el joven y Helga ensanchó los ojos…-_ Quién te crees que eres para abrir la boca y opinar sobre la vida de los demás? Por tú culpa, Mary ya no me hace caso, está saliendo con un sujeto más grande, de último año!..._

Helga solo recostó pesadamente su cabeza sobre la mesa de la radio, rodando los ojos, mientras Arnold reía a las carcajadas, del otro lado… Bueno, el final no siempre es perfecto, y al parecer un ex novio resentido llamaba para hacerla pagar por su gran bocota!...

Después de un rato que discutieran todos con ese adolescente de dieciséis años que había llamado con el corazón roto, el programa llegó a su fin:

-_Bueno… Solo quería decirles a Martin, a Annie y a todo el equipo, que realmente la he pasado muy bien en este ciclo con todos ustedes. Fue una experiencia increíble, que provocó que creciera mucho como persona y me enseñó a luchar por mis propias ambiciones personales! Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo!… Y seguro así será, ahora que no me tienen para poner a la audiencia en llamas!..._- Dijo Helga haciendo una reflexión, y mencionando el último llamado… Sus amigos rieron…

-_Y con respecto a los oyentes… Gracias por haber seguido el programa todo este tiempo, los llevo conmigo… Y recuerden, no es bueno ensañarse con locutores… Después de todo, en un programa de radio, somos nosotros los que tenemos la última palabra!… _- Bromeó riendo, mientras la música empezaba a escucharse… Arnold ladeó la cabeza rodando los ojos, por esa parte peleadora de Helga que siempre iba a estar, y que él amaba profundamente…

-_Nos volveremos a oír, muy pronto…_- Se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa a sus amigos, y la transmisión se cerró.

…**.**

Pasaron los meses, y Arnold retomó su función de embajador en San Lorenzo. Helga por su parte, aprovechó el tiempo para dedicarse a escribir, había estudiado Literatura, y era momento de retomar esa pasión de su vida… Su segundo libro se publicó un tiempo después, con historias de la Civilización de Ojos Verdes… Y fue un éxito! Se conocía poco de ese pueblo… Finalmente se tenía un punto de vista al respecto, y una mirada que buscaba la sensatez de una maravillosa cultura que su marido y ella, amaban.

Mirando el atardecer en la playa, Arnold y Helga lo contemplan desde un faro, con una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

El rubio volteó a observar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, y le extendió la mano…

Ella lo miró de la misma manera, y extendió la suya, logrando que ambas se encontraran transmitiendo toda la paz y la armonía del lugar.

La maldad que habían tenido que vivir un tiempo atrás, no pasaba de una simple prueba para que ambos sintieran la fuerza de su amor, que había logrado atravesar todos los obstáculos: y gracias a ese triunfo volvían a elegirse, una vez más…

**Fin.**

…**.**

Noooo! Es el Fin! Jajaja! Quiénes leen mis fics, no van a poder creer que terminé uno! Jajaja!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, para mí fue muy entretenido escribirla, quizás este fue el fic más loco que he escrito! Se suponía que me llevaría 5 capítulos, pero para darle sentido lo tuve que duplicar y explayarme un poquito más… Fue muy raro lo que sucedió, siempre tenemos una leve idea de qué curso queremos seguir, en este caso, parece que el fic surgió por sí solo.

Tomé en cuenta varios capítulos de la serie Hey Arnold, como cuando hacen el examen de actitud y se muestra la profesión de cada uno; a Arnold le toca embajador, y quise explicar cómo llega a ese cargo… Así como también tomé en cuenta la película de "The Jungle Movie" y The Pataki´s, la película y la serie que supuestamente le seguiría, las cuales aparecen nombradas la noche que Arnold y Helga están juntos. Y el final de la historia… Es el mismo final del episodio "Matrimonio" de la serie.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic de cerca: **arwen, Naty, mari3304, rickhunter17, MaryMonte, PaolixFany, Eithilen, teddyetere, To Midnight, Fran, letifiesta, nahima-chan, yamilawww, Pabaji, liliana, Somara, RAKHU, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Sams Efron, Nati, lulypunk, Ruby P. Black, mimi-serenety, XIMEN-ALE, DiAnItA LiNdA, Noodle-TK, Kira Girl**; y disculpen si me olvido de alguien o coloqué mal alguno de sus nicks… Y gracias también a todos los que lo leyeron y no se hicieron presentes con un review…

Nos leeremos en otras historias de esta pareja…Suerte!

Pdta.: Y mi especial agradecimiento a **Sams Efron: **me alegra que te hayan gustado los fics anteriores que he escrito. Me encanta esta pareja, y escribir sobre ellos es algo que me ayuda a despejar la mente y a olvidarme del stress. Es bueno saber que quienes lo comparten conmigo, logran distraerse al menos un rato… Es cuando me siento satisfecha! Gracias nuevamente, y nos vemos!...


End file.
